Heˈtœbœian
=The Language of Heˈtœbœian= Natively known as: Heˈtœbœ /hɛˈtœbœ/ ɛˈtœbœ ...and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind... tɘ hœ hœ dahahe bœtɘ tɘˈbeha tɘ tœbehe he hœ tehahe teta ˈbœha Pronunciation: /tɘ hœ hœ dæhæhɛ bœtɘ tɘˈbɛhæ tɘ tœbehe he hœ tehæhɛ tɛtæ ˈbœhæ/ Narrow pronunciation: œ œ tæˈhæhɛ bœtɘ tɘˈbɛhæ tɘ tœbehe e œ tehæhɛ tɛtæ ˈbœhæ Heˈtœbœ word order: and he his hat holding stood and the wind to his wet face turned Grammar Main word order: Subject-Oblique-Object-Verb. "Mary opened the door with a key" turns into Mary with a key the door opened. Adjective order: Adjectives are positioned before the noun. Adposition: postpositions Noun morphology Plurals are optional for non-human nouns. Definite article Uses of definite article that differ from English: • Not used for mass (uncountable) nouns  ‘Walking in the mud’ would always translate to ‘Walking in mud’. • Used with place names: ‘The London’ Indefinite article Numeral for ‘one’ is used as indefinite article.Uses of indefinite article that differ from English: • Not used for non-specific uncountable nouns:  non-specific = ‘Would you like some (any) tea?’  specific = ‘Some tea (a specific amount) fell off the truck’ Personal pronouns Verbs Perfect aspect ‘have studied’ Uses the particle he /he/ e before main verb. Progressive aspect ‘am studying’ Uses the particle œ /œ/ before main verb. Imperative ‘study!’ (as a command) Uses the same conjugation as 2nd-person present-tense. Negation Suffix on verb: -de /-dɛ/ Tense affixes come between the root verb and the negative affix. Derivational morphology Adjective → noun = suffix -dœ Noun → adjective = suffix -bɘ Noun → verb = suffix -tɘ Verb → noun = suffix -be Verb → adjective = suffix -he Adjective → adverb = suffix -bɘ One who Xs (e.g. paint → painter) = suffix -hæ Place of (e.g. wine → winery) = suffix -tɘ Diminutive = suffix -tœ Augmentative = suffix -tɛ Heˈtœbœ - English Dictionary Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) *a /æ/ det. that *adœdeha /ædœdɛhæ/ n. farmer *ahɘha /æhɘhæ/ n. government official *atabe /ætæbe/ n. death *atedabe /ætɛdæbe/ n. argument *aˈbabœ /æˈbæbœ/ v. oblige *aˈbabɘ /æˈbæbɘ/ n. window *aˈbade /æˈbæde/ n. silk *aˈbade /æˈbædɛ/ n. spring (season) *aˈbadœ /æˈbædœ/ v. conspire *aˈbadɘ /æˈbædɘ/ adv. tight *aˈbeba /æˈbebæ/ æˈbæbæ adj. sweet *aˈbebœ /æˈbebœ/ æˈbæbœ n. permission *aˈbebɘ /æˈbebɘ/ æˈbæbɘ n. birth *aˈbede /æˈbɛde/ n. sequence *aˈbede /æˈbɛdɛ/ n. distinction *aˈbedœ /æˈbedœ/ n. spark *aˈbehɘ /æˈbehɘ/ n. allocation *aˈbete /æˈbete/ v. terminate *aˈbete /æˈbetɛ/ n. snow *aˈbetœ /æˈbetœ/ n. colony *aˈbetœ /æˈbɛtœ/ n. novel *aˈbetɘ /æˈbɛtɘ/ n. quota *aˈbœba /æˈbœbæ/ n. jewel *aˈbœbe /æˈbœbe/ n. village *aˈbœbœ /æˈbœbœ/ adj. yellow *aˈbœbɘ /æˈbœbɘ/ n. fiction *aˈbœda /æˈbœdæ/ v. classify *aˈbœde /æˈbœdɛ/ n. relationship *aˈbœdœ /æˈbœdœ/ adj. intimate *aˈbœhɘ /æˈbœhɘ/ n. advice *aˈbœtɘ /æˈbœtɘ/ n. implant *aˈdabe /æˈdæbe/ v. accumulate *aˈdabɘ /æˈdæbɘ/ adj. renowned *aˈdada /æˈdædæ/ v. hurry *aˈdaha /æˈdæhæ/ n. crowd *aˈdata /æˈdætæ/ adv. least *aˈdate /æˈdæte/ n. underwear *aˈdeba /æˈdebæ/ æˈdæbæ v. adopt *aˈdeba /æˈdɛbæ/ n. pornography *aˈdebe /æˈdebe/ æˈdæbe n. scissors *aˈdebe /æˈdɛbe/ n. bag *aˈdebœ /æˈdɛbœ/ v. thrust *aˈdebɘ /æˈdebɘ/ æˈdæbɘ n. noise *aˈdebɘ /æˈdɛbɘ/ n. motif *aˈdeda /æˈdɛdæ/ n. brochure *aˈdede /æˈdedɛ/ n. breed *aˈdede /æˈdɛdɛ/ v. raise *aˈdedœ /æˈdedœ/ prep. alongside, as well as *aˈdehe /æˈdehɛ/ n. speed *aˈdehe /æˈdɛhe/ v. fascinate *aˈdehɘ /æˈdehɘ/ n. extreme *aˈdehɘ /æˈdɛhɘ/ v. abandon *aˈdeta /æˈdɛtæ/ v. calculate *aˈdete /æˈdɛte/ v. invite *aˈdete /æˈdɛtɛ/ num. four *aˈdeɘ /æˈdeɘ/ n. heir *aˈdœba /æˈdœbæ/ n. academy *aˈdœbœ /æˈdœbœ/ v. advocate *aˈdœbɘ /æˈdœbɘ/ v. copy *aˈdœda /æˈdœdæ/ n. democracy *aˈdœde /æˈdœde/ n. heart *aˈdœde /æˈdœdɛ/ n. farm *aˈdœdœ /æˈdœdœ/ v. announce *aˈdœdɘ /æˈdœdɘ/ n. layout *aˈdœhe /æˈdœhe/ adj. extinct *aˈdœhœ /æˈdœhœ/ n. echo *aˈdœhɘ /æˈdœhɘ/ n. model *aˈdœte /æˈdœtɛ/ adv. hence *aˈdœtœ /æˈdœtœ/ n. evening *aˈhabɘ /æˈhæbɘ/ v. draw *aˈhade /æˈhædɛ/ n. sediment *aˈhadœ /æˈhædœ/ n. allergy *aˈhebœ /æˈhɛbœ/ n. sum *aˈhebɘ /æˈhebɘ/ æˈhæbɘ adj. ambiguous *aˈhebɘ /æˈhɛbɘ/ n. adversary *aˈhede /æˈhede/ adj. worthy *aˈhehe /æˈhehe/ n. sponge *aˈhehe /æˈhɛhe/ n. skeptic *aˈhehœ /æˈhehœ/ n. motel *aˈhehɘ /æˈhehɘ/ n. uniform *aˈhœbœ /æˈhœbœ/ v. force *aˈhœbɘ /æˈhœbɘ/ n. remedy *aˈhœda /æˈhœdæ/ v. retrieve *aˈhœdɘ /æˈhœdɘ/ v. scramble *aˈhœhe /æˈhœhe/ adv. etcetera *aˈhœte /æˈhœte/ n. gem *aˈtaba /æˈtæbæ/ n. bullet *aˈtabɘ /æˈtæbɘ/ n. brow *aˈtade /æˈtæde/ v. mumble *aˈtadœ /æˈtædœ/ n. sin *aˈteba /æˈtebæ/ æˈtæbæ n. guest *aˈtebœ /æˈtebœ/ æˈtæbœ adj. ugly *aˈtebœ /æˈtɛbœ/ n. meal *aˈtebɘ /æˈtebɘ/ æˈtæbɘ n. strategy *aˈtebɘ /æˈtɛbɘ/ adj. smooth *aˈteda /æˈtɛdæ/ v. argue *aˈtede /æˈtede/ adv. okay *aˈteha /æˈtehæ/ n. foe *aˈtehœ /æˈtehœ/ n. energy *aˈtehœ /æˈtɛhœ/ n. picnic *aˈtete /æˈtete/ v. reinforce *aˈtetœ /æˈtetœ/ v. insist *aˈtœbe /æˈtœbe/ n. liquid *aˈtœbe /æˈtœbɛ/ n. predecessor *aˈtœbœ /æˈtœbœ/ n. second *aˈtœbɘ /æˈtœbɘ/ n. lace *aˈtœda /æˈtœdæ/ adj. normal *aˈtœha /æˈtœhæ/ n. boot *aˈtœhe /æˈtœhe/ v. store *aˈtœhe /æˈtœhɛ/ n. lower class *aˈtœtœ /æˈtœtœ/ v. contaminate *ba /bæ/ adv. up *bababe /bæbæbe/ n. defence *badebɘ /bædɛbɘ/ adj. natural *badœbɘbɘ /bædœbɘbɘ/ adj. golden *badœtebɘ /bædœtebɘ/ ˌbædœˈtæbɘ adj. dirty *batebɘ /bætɛbɘ/ adj. legal *bateha /bætɛhæ/ n. lawyer *bateha /bætɛhæ/ n. lawyer *baˈbabœ /bæˈbæbœ/ v. wield *baˈbabɘ /bæˈbæbɘ/ n. charity *baˈbaha /bæˈbæhæ/ adj. probable *baˈbatɘ /bæˈbætɘ/ n. journey *baˈbebe /bæˈbɛbe/ v. collect *baˈbebœ /bæˈbɛbœ/ n. charge *baˈbebɘ /bæˈbebɘ/ bæˈbæbɘ n. planet *baˈbebɘ /bæˈbɛbɘ/ v. respect *baˈbeda /bæˈbedæ/ adj. elusive *baˈbede /bæˈbede/ v. review *baˈbede /bæˈbedɛ/ n. stall *baˈbedœ /bæˈbedœ/ v. curb *baˈbehe /bæˈbehe/ n. distress *baˈbehe /bæˈbehɛ/ adj. tactical *baˈbeta /bæˈbɛtæ/ v. dangle *baˈbete /bæˈbete/ v. tempt *baˈbete /bæˈbɛtɛ/ n. void *baˈbetœ /bæˈbɛtœ/ pron. anyone *baˈbetɘ /bæˈbetɘ/ n. shade, shadow *baˈbeɘ /bæˈbeɘ/ adj. equal *baˈbœba /bæˈbœbæ/ n. gut *baˈbœbœ /bæˈbœbœ/ n. jam *baˈbœda /bæˈbœdæ/ n. feast *baˈbœdœ /bæˈbœdœ/ n. waiter *baˈbœtœ /bæˈbœtœ/ n. torch *baˈdabe /bæˈdæbe/ adj. sophisticated *baˈdabɘ /bæˈdæbɘ/ v. attach *baˈdada /bæˈdædæ/ n. hue *baˈdadœ /bæˈdædœ/ n. shrimp *baˈdahœ /bæˈdæhœ/ n. monopoly *baˈdahɘ /bæˈdæhɘ/ adj. moist *baˈdebe /bæˈdɛbɛ/ v. kick *baˈdebɘ /bæˈdebɘ/ bæˈdæbɘ adj. casual *baˈdebɘ /bæˈdɛbɘ/ n. cereal *baˈdede /bæˈdɛdɛ/ n. prototype *baˈdedœ /bæˈdɛdœ/ n. dress *baˈdehœ /bæˈdɛhœ/ adj. complex *baˈdehɘ /bæˈdɛhɘ/ n. chapel *baˈdete /bæˈdɛtɛ/ n. scarf *baˈdetœ /bæˈdetœ/ v. collide *baˈdetɘ /bæˈdetɘ/ v. whisk *baˈdœbœ /bæˈdœbœ/ adj. bright *baˈdœbɘ /bæˈdœbɘ/ n. gold *baˈdœda /bæˈdœdæ/ n. stuff *baˈdœde /bæˈdœde/ n. specimen *baˈdœdœ /bæˈdœdœ/ n. voyage *baˈdœhe /bæˈdœhɛ/ n. hybrid *baˈdœta /bæˈdœtæ/ v. amend *baˈdœte /bæˈdœte/ n. dirt *baˈdœtœ /bæˈdœtœ/ n. fork *baˈdœtɘ /bæˈdœtɘ/ n. atmosphere *baˈhabe /bæˈhæbe/ n. experiment *baˈhabe /bæˈhæbɛ/ adj. popular *baˈhabœ /bæˈhæbœ/ n. dove *baˈhade /bæˈhædɛ/ n. artery *baˈhadœ /bæˈhædœ/ pron. somebody *baˈhadɘ /bæˈhædɘ/ adj. generic *baˈhaha /bæˈhæhæ/ n. brain *baˈhahe /bæˈhæhe/ adj. instant *baˈhahœ /bæˈhæhœ/ v. confer *baˈhahɘ /bæˈhæhɘ/ n. bucket *baˈhata /bæˈhætæ/ n. slice *baˈhebe /bæˈhebe/ bæˈhæbe n. midst *baˈhebe /bæˈhɛbe/ n. batch *baˈhebɘ /bæˈhɛbɘ/ n. butt *baˈhedɘ /bæˈhedɘ/ adj. loud *baˈheha /bæˈhehæ/ n. reward *baˈhehœ /bæˈhɛhœ/ n. backup *baˈhehɘ /bæˈhɛhɘ/ v. usher *baˈhœbœ /bæˈhœbœ/ num. thousand *baˈhœdœ /bæˈhœdœ/ n. bean *baˈtabe /bæˈtæbɛ/ n. match *baˈtabœ /bæˈtæbœ/ n. rep *baˈtabɘ /bæˈtæbɘ/ n. reception (of office or hotel) *baˈtada /bæˈtædæ/ n. temple *baˈtade /bæˈtæde/ n. athlete *baˈtade /bæˈtædɛ/ adj. aesthetic *baˈtadœ /bæˈtædœ/ adj. spare *baˈtadɘ /bæˈtædɘ/ adj. orthodox *baˈtaha /bæˈtæhæ/ v. plant *baˈtata /bæˈtætæ/ n. reversal *baˈteba /bæˈtebæ/ bæˈtæbæ adj. formal *baˈtebe /bæˈtɛbe/ v. accuse *baˈtebɘ /bæˈtɛbɘ/ pron. everybody *baˈtede /bæˈtɛde/ v. marry *baˈtedœ /bæˈtɛdœ/ v. swallow *baˈtedɘ /bæˈtɛdɘ/ n. strip *baˈteha /bæˈtehæ/ v. proclaim *baˈtehe /bæˈtehɛ/ adv. then *baˈtehɘ /bæˈtɛhɘ/ n. thesis *baˈteta /bæˈtetæ/ v. spin *baˈtete /bæˈtɛtɛ/ n. secret *baˈtetœ /bæˈtɛtœ/ n. cube *baˈtetɘ /bæˈtetɘ/ v. blossom *baˈtetɘ /bæˈtɛtɘ/ n. pastry *baˈteɘ /bæˈtɛɘ/ adj. smart *baˈtœbɘ /bæˈtœbɘ/ v. gasp *baˈtœde /bæˈtœde/ n. equipment *baˈtœde /bæˈtœdɛ/ v. crumble *baˈtœdɘ /bæˈtœdɘ/ n. beetle *baˈtœta /bæˈtœtæ/ v. exacerbate *baˈtœtɘ /bæˈtœtɘ/ v. trick *baˈtœɘ /bæˈtœɘ/ v. validate *be /be/ art. the (m. pl. accussative) *be /be/ v. be (located) *be /bɛ/ prep. in *bebebe /bɛbebe/ bɛˈbæbe n. knowledge *bedaha /bɛdæhæ/ n. thief *bededœ /bɛdedœ/ n. youth *bededœbe /bedɛdœbe/ n. service *bededœha /bedɛdœhæ/ n. slave *bedœbabe /bedœbæbe/ n. flight *behetabɘ /behɛtæbɘ/ adj. rich, flavoursome *behetɘbɘ /behetɘbɘ/ adj. distant *behœhabe /bɛhœhæbe/ n. treatment *betebe /bɛtebe/ bɛˈtæbe n. movement *beˈbaba /bɛˈbæbæ/ v. drown *beˈbabe /bɛˈbæbɛ/ v. stain *beˈbabœ /bɛˈbæbœ/ v. panic *beˈbabɘ /beˈbæbɘ/ n. passion *beˈbade /beˈbæde/ adj. regular *beˈbade /bɛˈbæde/ n. rod *beˈbade /bɛˈbædɛ/ n. crown *beˈbadœ /beˈbædœ/ n. exhibit *beˈbahe /beˈbæhɛ/ v. place *beˈbahe /bɛˈbæhɛ/ n. basil *beˈbahɘ /beˈbæhɘ/ n. shield *beˈbebe /bɛˈbebe/ bɛˈbæbe adj. overwhelming *beˈbebe /bɛˈbɛbe/ adv. nowadays *beˈbebœ /bɛˈbebœ/ bɛˈbæbœ adj. medium *beˈbebɘ /beˈbebɘ/ beˈbæbɘ n. smoke *beˈbebɘ /beˈbɛbɘ/ n. corpse *beˈbebɘ /bɛˈbebɘ/ bɛˈbæbɘ adj. aware *beˈbeda /beˈbɛdæ/ v. decorate *beˈbeda /bɛˈbedæ/ n. business *beˈbeda /bɛˈbɛdæ/ n. dignity *beˈbede /beˈbede/ n. bush *beˈbede /beˈbedɛ/ n. bully *beˈbede /bɛˈbɛde/ v. embrace *beˈbehe /beˈbehe/ adj. basic *beˈbehe /beˈbɛhe/ n. grill *beˈbehe /bɛˈbehe/ n. carriage *beˈbehœ /beˈbɛhœ/ v. disturb *beˈbehɘ /beˈbehɘ/ v. reap *beˈbeta /beˈbetæ/ n. liberty *beˈbeta /beˈbɛtæ/ n. interior *beˈbete /beˈbɛtɛ/ v. bless *beˈbete /bɛˈbete/ adj. strange *beˈbetœ /bɛˈbetœ/ prep. against *beˈbetɘ /beˈbetɘ/ adj. civilized *beˈbetɘ /bɛˈbetɘ/ v. whine *beˈbœbe /beˈbœbe/ v. wait *beˈbœbœ /beˈbœbœ/ v. implement *beˈbœda /bɛˈbœdæ/ n. archipelago *beˈbœde /beˈbœdɛ/ adj. authentic *beˈbœde /bɛˈbœde/ adv. ahead *beˈbœde /bɛˈbœdɛ/ n. demon *beˈbœdœ /beˈbœdœ/ v. arm *beˈbœdɘ /beˈbœdɘ/ n. suspect *beˈbœhe /beˈbœhe/ adv. allegedly *beˈbœhe /beˈbœhɛ/ adj. deadly *beˈbœhe /bɛˈbœhe/ n. army *beˈbœhœ /beˈbœhœ/ n. diameter *beˈbœhɘ /bɛˈbœhɘ/ n. absence *beˈbœta /bɛˈbœtæ/ v. react *beˈbœte /bɛˈbœte/ n. mine *beˈbœtœ /beˈbœtœ/ pron. other *beˈbœtɘ /bɛˈbœtɘ/ n. player *beˈbœɘ /bɛˈbœɘ/ n. command *beˈdaba /bɛˈdæbæ/ v. scoop *beˈdabe /beˈdæbe/ n. style *beˈdabe /beˈdæbɛ/ n. modify *beˈdabe /bɛˈdæbe/ adj. deliberate *beˈdabœ /bɛˈdæbœ/ n. fan (enthusiast) *beˈdabɘ /bɛˈdæbɘ/ n. compartment *beˈdada /bɛˈdædæ/ v. conquer *beˈdade /bɛˈdæde/ n. clothes, clothing *beˈdade /bɛˈdædɛ/ v. afford *beˈdadœ /beˈdædœ/ v. discharge *beˈdadœ /bɛˈdædœ/ adj. gay *beˈdadɘ /beˈdædɘ/ n. bait *beˈdahe /beˈdæhe/ v. halt *beˈdahe /beˈdæhɛ/ n. calf *beˈdahe /bɛˈdæhe/ v. moan *beˈdahœ /bɛˈdæhœ/ v. excel *beˈdahɘ /bɛˈdæhɘ/ n. frenzy *beˈdate /beˈdætɛ/ adj. transparent *beˈdate /bɛˈdæte/ n. pyramid *beˈdate /bɛˈdætɛ/ v. swirl *beˈdebe /beˈdebe/ beˈdæbe adj. passive *beˈdebe /beˈdɛbe/ n. orgasm *beˈdebe /bɛˈdebɛ/ bɛˈdæbɛ n. mist *beˈdebe /bɛˈdɛbe/ n. mood *beˈdebœ /beˈdebœ/ beˈdæbœ n. milk *beˈdebœ /bɛˈdebœ/ bɛˈdæbœ v. reply *beˈdebɘ /beˈdɛbɘ/ n. course *beˈdebɘ /bɛˈdɛbɘ/ prep. regarding *beˈdeda /beˈdedæ/ n. persona *beˈdeda /beˈdɛdæ/ n. remains *beˈdeda /bɛˈdɛdæ/ n. pupil *beˈdede /beˈdede/ v. stumble *beˈdede /beˈdɛde/ n. blasphemy *beˈdede /beˈdɛdɛ/ n. piano *beˈdede /bɛˈdedɛ/ n. provision *beˈdede /bɛˈdɛde/ n. semen *beˈdedœ /beˈdedœ/ n. receipt *beˈdedœ /beˈdɛdœ/ v. serve *beˈdedœ /bɛˈdedœ/ n. pub *beˈdedɘ /beˈdɛdɘ/ adj. outside *beˈdedɘ /bɛˈdedɘ/ v. donate *beˈdedɘ /bɛˈdɛdɘ/ v. batter *beˈdeha /bɛˈdehæ/ n. cloak *beˈdehe /beˈdehɛ/ n. glory *beˈdehe /beˈdɛhe/ v. note *beˈdehœ /bɛˈdehœ/ v. murder *beˈdehœ /bɛˈdɛhœ/ v. huddle *beˈdehɘ /beˈdɛhɘ/ n. teenager *beˈdeta /beˈdɛtæ/ n. palm (of hand) *beˈdeta /bɛˈdetæ/ n. charcoal *beˈdeta /bɛˈdɛtæ/ adj. dry *beˈdete /beˈdɛtɛ/ v. ignore *beˈdete /bɛˈdete/ v. dub *beˈdete /bɛˈdɛtɛ/ v. slip *beˈdetɘ /beˈdetɘ/ v. reform *beˈdetɘ /bɛˈdɛtɘ/ adj. awesome *beˈdœba /beˈdœbæ/ v. fly *beˈdœbe /beˈdœbe/ n. witch *beˈdœbœ /bɛˈdœbœ/ v. navigate *beˈdœbɘ /bɛˈdœbɘ/ pron. anybody *beˈdœda /bɛˈdœdæ/ n. orchestra *beˈdœde /beˈdœde/ n. spider *beˈdœde /bɛˈdœde/ n. adventure *beˈdœde /bɛˈdœdɛ/ v. reveal *beˈdœdœ /beˈdœdœ/ n. motion *beˈdœhe /beˈdœhɛ/ v. recover *beˈdœhœ /beˈdœhœ/ n. creek *beˈdœhɘ /beˈdœhɘ/ v. innovate *beˈdœta /beˈdœtæ/ n. bass *beˈdœta /bɛˈdœtæ/ n. province *beˈdœte /beˈdœtɛ/ v. relax *beˈdœte /bɛˈdœte/ n. puppet *beˈdœte /bɛˈdœtɛ/ n. packet *beˈdœtœ /beˈdœtœ/ n. motor *beˈdœɘ /beˈdœɘ/ num. trillion *beˈhabe /beˈhæbɛ/ n. lettuce *beˈhabe /bɛˈhæbe/ n. purpose *beˈhabɘ /bɛˈhæbɘ/ n. showcase *beˈhadœ /bɛˈhædœ/ n. trail *beˈhadɘ /bɛˈhædɘ/ v. ruin *beˈhaha /beˈhæhæ/ v. touch *beˈhahœ /bɛˈhæhœ/ n. guerrilla *beˈhate /bɛˈhæte/ n. list *beˈhebe /bɛˈhebe/ bɛˈhæbe n. chore *beˈhebœ /beˈhebœ/ beˈhæbœ v. fill *beˈhebœ /bɛˈhɛbœ/ adj. private *beˈhebɘ /beˈhɛbɘ/ n. spy *beˈhebɘ /bɛˈhɛbɘ/ v. foresee *beˈheda /bɛˈhedæ/ n. assassin *beˈheda /bɛˈhɛdæ/ n. ethic *beˈhede /beˈhede/ n. button *beˈhede /beˈhedɛ/ n. dealer *beˈhede /beˈhɛde/ n. shooting star *beˈhede /bɛˈhɛdɛ/ n. enrollment *beˈhedœ /beˈhedœ/ adj. arbitrary *beˈheha /bɛˈhɛhæ/ n. champion *beˈhehe /beˈhɛhɛ/ v. haggle *beˈhehe /bɛˈhehe/ n. lobby *beˈhehe /bɛˈhehɛ/ v. charm *beˈhehœ /beˈhɛhœ/ n. runway *beˈhehœ /bɛˈhɛhœ/ n. clock *beˈheta /beˈhetæ/ n. garment *beˈheta /beˈhɛtæ/ n. flavour *beˈhete /beˈhɛtɛ/ v. contrast *beˈhete /bɛˈhete/ v. hang *beˈhete /bɛˈhetɛ/ n. verse *beˈhetœ /beˈhɛtœ/ v. reconcile *beˈhetɘ /beˈhetɘ/ n. distance *beˈhœba /beˈhœbæ/ n. impact *beˈhœbe /bɛˈhœbɛ/ v. gamble *beˈhœbɘ /beˈhœbɘ/ n. snake *beˈhœde /beˈhœde/ v. activate *beˈhœdœ /bɛˈhœdœ/ n. drama *beˈhœha /bɛˈhœhæ/ v. treat *beˈhœhe /bɛˈhœhɛ/ v. withstand *beˈhœta /beˈhœtæ/ n. destination *beˈhœte /bɛˈhœte/ n. elevation *beˈhœtɘ /bɛˈhœtɘ/ adv. formerly *beˈtabe /beˈtæbe/ v. generate *beˈtabœ /beˈtæbœ/ v. appreciate *beˈtabɘ /beˈtæbɘ/ v. tangle *beˈtada /beˈtædæ/ n. fund *beˈtade /beˈtæde/ v. punish *beˈtade /bɛˈtæde/ n. committee *beˈtade /bɛˈtædɛ/ n. taxi *beˈtadœ /bɛˈtædœ/ v. hint *beˈtahe /beˈtæhɛ/ v. vow *beˈtahe /bɛˈtæhe/ adj. gorgeous *beˈtahɘ /beˈtæhɘ/ n. root *beˈtatœ /beˈtætœ/ n. strand *beˈtaɘ /beˈtæɘ/ n. criteria *beˈtaɘ /bɛˈtæɘ/ n. violin *beˈteba /bɛˈtebæ/ bɛˈtæbæ n. molecule *beˈtebe /bɛˈtebe/ bɛˈtæbe v. violate *beˈtebœ /beˈtɛbœ/ v. erupt *beˈtebɘ /beˈtebɘ/ beˈtæbɘ v. lie *beˈtebɘ /beˈtɛbɘ/ n. alumnus *beˈtebɘ /bɛˈtebɘ/ bɛˈtæbɘ n. knee *beˈtede /beˈtɛdɛ/ adj. precious *beˈtede /bɛˈtedɛ/ n. ethnicity *beˈtede /bɛˈtɛdɛ/ v. fashion *beˈtedɘ /bɛˈtedɘ/ v. could *beˈteha /beˈtɛhæ/ v. shoot *beˈtehe /beˈtehe/ v. meditate *beˈtehe /beˈtɛhɛ/ n. grain *beˈtehœ /beˈtɛhœ/ n. east *beˈtehœ /bɛˈtɛhœ/ v. scan *beˈtehɘ /beˈtehɘ/ v. mold *beˈtehɘ /beˈtɛhɘ/ n. cord *beˈtehɘ /bɛˈtɛhɘ/ n. paw *beˈteta /beˈtetæ/ n. dream *beˈteta /beˈtɛtæ/ n. dragon *beˈteta /bɛˈtetæ/ adj. late *beˈtete /beˈtete/ n. posture *beˈtete /beˈtetɛ/ n. fringe *beˈtetœ /beˈtetœ/ n. talk *beˈtetɘ /beˈtetɘ/ adj. rigorous *beˈtetɘ /beˈtɛtɘ/ v. transfer *beˈteɘ /beˈteɘ/ n. wolf *beˈteɘ /bɛˈtɛɘ/ n. exit *beˈtœba /bɛˈtœbæ/ n. armour *beˈtœbe /beˈtœbe/ v. exaggerate *beˈtœbœ /bɛˈtœbœ/ v. hurt *beˈtœda /beˈtœdæ/ n. wardrobe *beˈtœda /bɛˈtœdæ/ n. kin *beˈtœde /beˈtœde/ v. masturbate *beˈtœde /beˈtœdɛ/ adj. internal *beˈtœde /bɛˈtœdɛ/ v. roam *beˈtœdœ /beˈtœdœ/ v. permit *beˈtœdœ /bɛˈtœdœ/ adv. somewhere *beˈtœha /beˈtœhæ/ n. gun *beˈtœtɘ /bɛˈtœtɘ/ v. predict *beˈtœɘ /bɛˈtœɘ/ n. pocket *bœ /bœ/ prep. with *bœbadabɘ /bœbædæbɘ/ adv. quickly *bœdehebɘ /bœdehebɘ/ ˌbœdeˈhæbɘ adj. criminal *bœdœbɘbɘ /bœdœbɘbɘ/ adj. successful *bœdœdœha /bœdœdœhæ/ n. driver *bœhehebɘ /bœhehɛbɘ/ adj. messy *bœhœbɘtɘ /bœhœbɘtɘ/ n. winery *bœtaheha /bœtæhehæ/ n. warrior *bœtatebe /bœtætɛbe/ n. analysis *bœtebɘ /bœtɛbɘ/ adv. clearly *bœˈbabe /bœˈbæbɛ/ n. surplus *bœˈbabœ /bœˈbæbœ/ n. breakdown *bœˈbabɘ /bœˈbæbɘ/ n. optimism *bœˈbada /bœˈbædæ/ adj. quick *bœˈbadɘ /bœˈbædɘ/ n. cell *bœˈbaha /bœˈbæhæ/ n. diamond *bœˈbahe /bœˈbæhɛ/ adj. explicit *bœˈbate /bœˈbæte/ v. justify *bœˈbate /bœˈbætɛ/ n. boat *bœˈbatœ /bœˈbætœ/ v. accomplish *bœˈbatɘ /bœˈbætɘ/ interj. goodbye *bœˈbebe /bœˈbebe/ bœˈbæbe n. ink *bœˈbebɘ /bœˈbɛbɘ/ n. canvas *bœˈbeda /bœˈbɛdæ/ n. article *bœˈbede /bœˈbede/ adj. pervasive *bœˈbedœ /bœˈbedœ/ v. inquire *bœˈbedɘ /bœˈbedɘ/ v. edit *bœˈbedɘ /bœˈbɛdɘ/ n. alphabet *bœˈbehe /bœˈbehɛ/ adj. furious *bœˈbehe /bœˈbɛhɛ/ adj. skinny *bœˈbehœ /bœˈbehœ/ v. whisper *bœˈbehœ /bœˈbɛhœ/ n. legend *bœˈbetœ /bœˈbetœ/ n. agony *bœˈbetœ /bœˈbɛtœ/ adj. eager *bœˈbetɘ /bœˈbɛtɘ/ n. universe *bœˈbœbe /bœˈbœbe/ n. receipt *bœˈbœbœ /bœˈbœbœ/ n. insurgent *bœˈbœbɘ /bœˈbœbɘ/ v. sneeze *bœˈbœda /bœˈbœdæ/ adj. vertical *bœˈbœde /bœˈbœde/ n. compassion *bœˈbœde /bœˈbœdɛ/ v. win *bœˈbœdœ /bœˈbœdœ/ n. page *bœˈbœha /bœˈbœhæ/ n. tablet *bœˈbœhe /bœˈbœhɛ/ v. encourage *bœˈbœhɘ /bœˈbœhɘ/ v. smell (sense with nose) *bœˈbœta /bœˈbœtæ/ n. intestine *bœˈbœte /bœˈbœtɛ/ n. threat *bœˈbœtœ /bœˈbœtœ/ n. fit *bœˈbœɘ /bœˈbœɘ/ n. lottery *bœˈdabœ /bœˈdæbœ/ n. emperor *bœˈdabɘ /bœˈdæbɘ/ n. navy *bœˈdada /bœˈdædæ/ conj. rather *bœˈdade /bœˈdædɛ/ v. walk *bœˈdadœ /bœˈdædœ/ adj. amateur *bœˈdahɘ /bœˈdæhɘ/ v. save (put aside) *bœˈdate /bœˈdætɛ/ v. allege *bœˈdeba /bœˈdebæ/ bœˈdæbæ v. wrestle *bœˈdebe /bœˈdebe/ bœˈdæbe n. recipe *bœˈdebe /bœˈdebɛ/ bœˈdæbɛ n. resemblance *bœˈdebe /bœˈdɛbe/ n. discourse *bœˈdebœ /bœˈdebœ/ bœˈdæbœ n. cave *bœˈdebœ /bœˈdɛbœ/ v. sprout *bœˈdebɘ /bœˈdebɘ/ bœˈdæbɘ v. deposit *bœˈdebɘ /bœˈdɛbɘ/ v. boil *bœˈdeda /bœˈdedæ/ v. intend *bœˈdeda /bœˈdɛdæ/ adj. deaf *bœˈdede /bœˈdedɛ/ n. sap *bœˈdedœ /bœˈdedœ/ n. bar (pub) *bœˈdedœ /bœˈdɛdœ/ n. sheep *bœˈdedɘ /bœˈdedɘ/ v. starve *bœˈdeha /bœˈdɛhæ/ n. circulation *bœˈdehe /bœˈdehe/ n. crime *bœˈdehe /bœˈdɛhe/ adj. missing *bœˈdehe /bœˈdɛhɛ/ conj. since *bœˈdehœ /bœˈdehœ/ v. vote *bœˈdehœ /bœˈdɛhœ/ v. climb *bœˈdehɘ /bœˈdɛhɘ/ adj. dual *bœˈdeta /bœˈdetæ/ n. calcium *bœˈdete /bœˈdɛte/ n. basin *bœˈdetɘ /bœˈdetɘ/ n. rationale *bœˈdeɘ /bœˈdeɘ/ n. tap *bœˈdœbe /bœˈdœbe/ n. joke *bœˈdœbœ /bœˈdœbœ/ n. example *bœˈdœbɘ /bœˈdœbɘ/ n. success *bœˈdœde /bœˈdœde/ v. fumble *bœˈdœde /bœˈdœdɛ/ n. skin *bœˈdœdœ /bœˈdœdœ/ v. drive *bœˈdœdɘ /bœˈdœdɘ/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *bœˈdœhe /bœˈdœhe/ n. boulder *bœˈdœhɘ /bœˈdœhɘ/ v. heal *bœˈdœta /bœˈdœtæ/ n. bark (of tree) *bœˈdœte /bœˈdœtɛ/ n. ray, radius *bœˈdœtœ /bœˈdœtœ/ n. comedy *bœˈdœtɘ /bœˈdœtɘ/ n. pearl *bœˈhabɘ /bœˈhæbɘ/ n. link *bœˈhade /bœˈhæde/ adj. equivalent *bœˈhaha /bœˈhæhæ/ n. sock *bœˈhahe /bœˈhæhe/ v. desire *bœˈhahe /bœˈhæhɛ/ n. syrup *bœˈhata /bœˈhætæ/ v. return, go back *bœˈhatœ /bœˈhætœ/ v. maintain *bœˈhatɘ /bœˈhætɘ/ n. self *bœˈheba /bœˈhɛbæ/ v. devastate *bœˈhebe /bœˈhebe/ bœˈhæbe n. urine *bœˈhebe /bœˈhɛbe/ v. dine *bœˈhebœ /bœˈhebœ/ bœˈhæbœ n. plantation *bœˈhebœ /bœˈhɛbœ/ n. ice *bœˈhebɘ /bœˈhebɘ/ bœˈhæbɘ n. ass *bœˈhebɘ /bœˈhɛbɘ/ adj. buxom *bœˈhede /bœˈhede/ v. hide *bœˈhede /bœˈhɛde/ v. tolerate *bœˈhede /bœˈhɛdɛ/ n. opinion *bœˈhedœ /bœˈhedœ/ adj. green *bœˈhedœ /bœˈhɛdœ/ adj. mandatory *bœˈhedɘ /bœˈhɛdɘ/ n. string *bœˈheha /bœˈhehæ/ n. altitude *bœˈheha /bœˈhɛhæ/ n. news *bœˈhehe /bœˈhehe/ n. metropolis *bœˈhehe /bœˈhehɛ/ n. mess *bœˈhehe /bœˈhɛhɛ/ n. writer *bœˈhehɘ /bœˈhɛhɘ/ v. drink *bœˈheta /bœˈhɛtæ/ v. inhale *bœˈhetɘ /bœˈhɛtɘ/ adj. compatible *bœˈhœba /bœˈhœbæ/ n. triangle *bœˈhœbe /bœˈhœbe/ v. surpass *bœˈhœbœ /bœˈhœbœ/ n. celebrity *bœˈhœbɘ /bœˈhœbɘ/ n. wine *bœˈhœda /bœˈhœdæ/ n. widow *bœˈhœde /bœˈhœde/ n. diner *bœˈhœde /bœˈhœdɛ/ n. parlour *bœˈhœdœ /bœˈhœdœ/ adj. insane *bœˈhœhe /bœˈhœhɛ/ n. tree *bœˈhœhœ /bœˈhœhœ/ v. drape *bœˈhœhɘ /bœˈhœhɘ/ v. kiss; v. embrace *bœˈhœte /bœˈhœtɛ/ n. flood *bœˈhœtœ /bœˈhœtœ/ n. land *bœˈhœtɘ /bœˈhœtɘ/ v. bounce *bœˈtaba /bœˈtæbæ/ v. restrain *bœˈtabœ /bœˈtæbœ/ v. spread *bœˈtade /bœˈtæde/ n. mustard *bœˈtade /bœˈtædɛ/ adj. wise *bœˈtaha /bœˈtæhæ/ n. kink (sharp twist) *bœˈtahe /bœˈtæhe/ n. war *bœˈtahe /bœˈtæhɛ/ n. soap *bœˈtahɘ /bœˈtæhɘ/ n. dialect *bœˈtata /bœˈtætæ/ n. career *bœˈtate /bœˈtæte/ prep. except, besides *bœˈtate /bœˈtætɛ/ v. analyse *bœˈtatœ /bœˈtætœ/ adj. efficient *bœˈtatɘ /bœˈtætɘ/ n. decade *bœˈtaɘ /bœˈtæɘ/ n. veteran *bœˈteba /bœˈtebæ/ bœˈtæbæ n. roof *bœˈtebe /bœˈtɛbe/ n. noon *bœˈtebe /bœˈtɛbɛ/ prep. beyond *bœˈtebœ /bœˈtɛbœ/ n. direction *bœˈtebɘ /bœˈtebɘ/ bœˈtæbɘ n. grade *bœˈteda /bœˈtedæ/ n. hoof *bœˈtede /bœˈtede/ adj. prompt *bœˈtede /bœˈtedɛ/ v. drift *bœˈtede /bœˈtɛde/ v. dispose *bœˈtede /bœˈtɛdɛ/ n. trench *bœˈtehe /bœˈtehe/ n. coast *bœˈtehe /bœˈtehɛ/ n. holiday *bœˈteta /bœˈtetæ/ n. snack *bœˈteta /bœˈtɛtæ/ n. dome *bœˈtete /bœˈtetɛ/ n. wave (ocean) *bœˈtete /bœˈtɛtɛ/ v. overlook *bœˈtetœ /bœˈtetœ/ n. region *bœˈtetɘ /bœˈtɛtɘ/ n. tribute *bœˈteɘ /bœˈtɛɘ/ adj. chief *bœˈtœba /bœˈtœbæ/ n. firearm *bœˈtœbœ /bœˈtœbœ/ adj. depressed *bœˈtœbɘ /bœˈtœbɘ/ n. stake *bœˈtœda /bœˈtœdæ/ v. stroke *bœˈtœde /bœˈtœdɛ/ adj. stiff *bœˈtœdœ /bœˈtœdœ/ n. camera *bœˈtœta /bœˈtœtæ/ n. lounge *bœˈtœtœ /bœˈtœtœ/ adj. suspicious *bœˈtœtɘ /bœˈtœtɘ/ conj. than *bœˈtœɘ /bœˈtœɘ/ adj. fair *bɘ /bɘ/ prep. of *bɘbehebe /bɘbehebe/ ˌbɘbeˈhæbe n. agreement *bɘdœhebɘ /bɘdœhebɘ/ ˌbɘdœˈhæbɘ adj. greedy *bɘdɘbe /bɘdɘbe/ n. choice *bɘhabe /bɘhæbe/ n. failure *bɘheha /bɘhehæ/ n. worker, employee *bɘtatɘdœ /bɘtætɘdœ/ n. perfection *bɘɘdœ /bɘɘdœ/ n. truth *bɘˈbabe /bɘˈbæbe/ n. check *bɘˈbabe /bɘˈbæbɛ/ v. duck *bɘˈbabœ /bɘˈbæbœ/ v. allocate *bɘˈbabɘ /bɘˈbæbɘ/ n. problem *bɘˈbade /bɘˈbædɛ/ n. warrant *bɘˈbadœ /bɘˈbædœ/ n. brush, brush (for hair) *bɘˈbadɘ /bɘˈbædɘ/ v. massage *bɘˈbahe /bɘˈbæhe/ adj. pretty *bɘˈbahe /bɘˈbæhɛ/ n. waiter/waitress *bɘˈbahœ /bɘˈbæhœ/ n. section *bɘˈbatœ /bɘˈbætœ/ n. challenge *bɘˈbeba /bɘˈbebæ/ bɘˈbæbæ v. negotiate *bɘˈbeba /bɘˈbɛbæ/ n. pea *bɘˈbebe /bɘˈbebe/ bɘˈbæbe n. memorial *bɘˈbebe /bɘˈbebɛ/ bɘˈbæbɛ n. block *bɘˈbebœ /bɘˈbebœ/ bɘˈbæbœ adv. also *bɘˈbebɘ /bɘˈbebɘ/ bɘˈbæbɘ v. consolidate *bɘˈbeda /bɘˈbedæ/ n. pipe *bɘˈbeda /bɘˈbɛdæ/ n. approach *bɘˈbede /bɘˈbedɛ/ n. arch *bɘˈbedœ /bɘˈbedœ/ adj. last (final) *bɘˈbedœ /bɘˈbɛdœ/ n. dwarf *bɘˈbehe /bɘˈbehe/ v. agree *bɘˈbehe /bɘˈbehɛ/ n. mud *bɘˈbehœ /bɘˈbehœ/ v. devote *bɘˈbehœ /bɘˈbɛhœ/ v. glare *bɘˈbehɘ /bɘˈbehɘ/ v. clip *bɘˈbehɘ /bɘˈbɛhɘ/ v. intervene *bɘˈbeta /bɘˈbetæ/ adj. steep *bɘˈbete /bɘˈbetɛ/ n. contempt *bɘˈbetœ /bɘˈbɛtœ/ adv. ok *bɘˈbeɘ /bɘˈbeɘ/ adj. reasonable *bɘˈbœbe /bɘˈbœbe/ n. feather *bɘˈbœbœ /bɘˈbœbœ/ adv. furthermore *bɘˈbœbɘ /bɘˈbœbɘ/ v. designate *bɘˈbœde /bɘˈbœde/ n. misery *bɘˈbœdɘ /bɘˈbœdɘ/ adj. luxury *bɘˈbœha /bɘˈbœhæ/ adv. merely *bɘˈbœhe /bɘˈbœhe/ n. curtain *bɘˈbœhœ /bɘˈbœhœ/ n. insect *bɘˈbœhɘ /bɘˈbœhɘ/ n. razor *bɘˈbœte /bɘˈbœte/ v. intimidate *bɘˈbœte /bɘˈbœtɛ/ n. cabbage *bɘˈbœtœ /bɘˈbœtœ/ n. quantum *bɘˈbœtɘ /bɘˈbœtɘ/ v. enrich *bɘˈdabe /bɘˈdæbe/ v. reproduce *bɘˈdabœ /bɘˈdæbœ/ v. speculate *bɘˈdabɘ /bɘˈdæbɘ/ n. forecast *bɘˈdada /bɘˈdædæ/ adj. fuzzy *bɘˈdade /bɘˈdædɛ/ n. powder *bɘˈdadœ /bɘˈdædœ/ n. reference *bɘˈdadɘ /bɘˈdædɘ/ n. nucleus *bɘˈdahe /bɘˈdæhe/ n. bulb *bɘˈdahe /bɘˈdæhɛ/ n. official *bɘˈdahœ /bɘˈdæhœ/ v. stick *bɘˈdahɘ /bɘˈdæhɘ/ adj. notable *bɘˈdate /bɘˈdætɛ/ n. amount *bɘˈdeba /bɘˈdebæ/ bɘˈdæbæ n. backpack *bɘˈdebe /bɘˈdebɛ/ bɘˈdæbɛ adv. early *bɘˈdebœ /bɘˈdebœ/ bɘˈdæbœ n. infection *bɘˈdebɘ /bɘˈdebɘ/ bɘˈdæbɘ v. sign *bɘˈdebɘ /bɘˈdɛbɘ/ n. control *bɘˈdeda /bɘˈdedæ/ n. foliage *bɘˈdede /bɘˈdede/ n. shit *bɘˈdede /bɘˈdedɛ/ v. shine *bɘˈdede /bɘˈdɛde/ v. rattle *bɘˈdede /bɘˈdɛdɛ/ n. oath *bɘˈdedœ /bɘˈdedœ/ n. thunder *bɘˈdedœ /bɘˈdɛdœ/ n. sweetheart *bɘˈdedɘ /bɘˈdedɘ/ v. hiss *bɘˈdedɘ /bɘˈdɛdɘ/ adj. temporary *bɘˈdeha /bɘˈdehæ/ n. veil *bɘˈdeha /bɘˈdɛhæ/ v. shock *bɘˈdehe /bɘˈdehɛ/ v. combine *bɘˈdehœ /bɘˈdehœ/ n. outline *bɘˈdeta /bɘˈdɛtæ/ adj. naked *bɘˈdete /bɘˈdɛte/ n. alarm *bɘˈdete /bɘˈdɛtɛ/ v. torture *bɘˈdeɘ /bɘˈdeɘ/ n. final *bɘˈdeɘ /bɘˈdɛɘ/ v. expire *bɘˈdœbe /bɘˈdœbe/ n. discount *bɘˈdœbe /bɘˈdœbɛ/ v. flee *bɘˈdœbœ /bɘˈdœbœ/ adj. local *bɘˈdœda /bɘˈdœdæ/ n. arsenal *bɘˈdœdœ /bɘˈdœdœ/ v. curse *bɘˈdœha /bɘˈdœhæ/ n. gum *bɘˈdœhe /bɘˈdœhe/ n. greed *bɘˈdœhe /bɘˈdœhɛ/ n. lyrics *bɘˈdœhœ /bɘˈdœhœ/ n. square *bɘˈdœte /bɘˈdœtɛ/ adj. crude *bɘˈdœtɘ /bɘˈdœtɘ/ v. wind *bɘˈhabe /bɘˈhæbɛ/ v. revolve *bɘˈhabœ /bɘˈhæbœ/ n. scout *bɘˈhabɘ /bɘˈhæbɘ/ n. trigger *bɘˈhade /bɘˈhæde/ v. wake up *bɘˈhadœ /bɘˈhædœ/ n. wish *bɘˈhaha /bɘˈhæhæ/ n. lamb *bɘˈhahœ /bɘˈhæhœ/ n. ornament *bɘˈhate /bɘˈhæte/ v. startle *bɘˈhate /bɘˈhætɛ/ v. turn sth. on *bɘˈheba /bɘˈhɛbæ/ n. cart *bɘˈhebɘ /bɘˈhebɘ/ bɘˈhæbɘ n. steel *bɘˈheda /bɘˈhedæ/ n. competition *bɘˈhede /bɘˈhede/ n. olive *bɘˈhede /bɘˈhedɛ/ adj. fine *bɘˈhede /bɘˈhɛde/ adj. hollow *bɘˈhedœ /bɘˈhedœ/ adj. armed *bɘˈhehe /bɘˈhehe/ adj. lethal *bɘˈhehœ /bɘˈhɛhœ/ n. melody *bɘˈhehɘ /bɘˈhehɘ/ prep. inside *bɘˈhehɘ /bɘˈhɛhɘ/ v. hover *bɘˈheta /bɘˈhetæ/ v. obsess *bɘˈhete /bɘˈhete/ n. fox *bɘˈhete /bɘˈhetɛ/ adj. intricate *bɘˈhetœ /bɘˈhɛtœ/ adj. limited *bɘˈhetɘ /bɘˈhɛtɘ/ adj. objective *bɘˈhœba /bɘˈhœbæ/ n. foil *bɘˈhœbœ /bɘˈhœbœ/ adj. firm *bɘˈhœbɘ /bɘˈhœbɘ/ n. marathon *bɘˈhœde /bɘˈhœde/ n. mustache *bɘˈhœde /bɘˈhœdɛ/ n. essence *bɘˈhœdœ /bɘˈhœdœ/ n. hurricane *bɘˈhœhe /bɘˈhœhe/ adj. spontaneous *bɘˈhœhe /bɘˈhœhɛ/ v. perceive *bɘˈhœte /bɘˈhœtɛ/ n. vanilla *bɘˈhœtɘ /bɘˈhœtɘ/ n. crab *bɘˈtaba /bɘˈtæbæ/ v. apply *bɘˈtabœ /bɘˈtæbœ/ v. circulate *bɘˈtabɘ /bɘˈtæbɘ/ v. expel *bɘˈtade /bɘˈtædɛ/ n. fool *bɘˈtadœ /bɘˈtædœ/ n. slope *bɘˈtahe /bɘˈtæhe/ n. specialty *bɘˈtahœ /bɘˈtæhœ/ adj. short *bɘˈtata /bɘˈtætæ/ n. heap *bɘˈtate /bɘˈtæte/ pron. no *bɘˈtatœ /bɘˈtætœ/ v. retain *bɘˈtatɘ /bɘˈtætɘ/ adj. perfect *bɘˈtebe /bɘˈtebe/ bɘˈtæbe n. shoe *bɘˈtebe /bɘˈtebɛ/ bɘˈtæbɛ n. velvet *bɘˈtebe /bɘˈtɛbe/ v. lick *bɘˈtebœ /bɘˈtebœ/ bɘˈtæbœ n. film *bɘˈtebœ /bɘˈtɛbœ/ adv. meanwhile *bɘˈtebɘ /bɘˈtɛbɘ/ n. text *bɘˈteda /bɘˈtedæ/ v. escape *bɘˈteda /bɘˈtɛdæ/ adj. narrative *bɘˈtede /bɘˈtede/ adj. native *bɘˈtede /bɘˈtedɛ/ n. eyelash *bɘˈtede /bɘˈtɛde/ v. sigh *bɘˈtedœ /bɘˈtedœ/ n. lightning *bɘˈtedɘ /bɘˈtedɘ/ n. astronomy *bɘˈteha /bɘˈtehæ/ n. food *bɘˈtehe /bɘˈtehe/ n. ammunition *bɘˈteta /bɘˈtetæ/ n. compliment *bɘˈteta /bɘˈtɛtæ/ v. complement *bɘˈtete /bɘˈtetɛ/ n. shirt *bɘˈtete /bɘˈtɛtɛ/ prep. because *bɘˈtetœ /bɘˈtɛtœ/ n. rope *bɘˈtetɘ /bɘˈtetɘ/ prep. per *bɘˈtetɘ /bɘˈtɛtɘ/ adj. effective *bɘˈtœbe /bɘˈtœbe/ n. dash *bɘˈtœbɘ /bɘˈtœbɘ/ adj. fellow *bɘˈtœda /bɘˈtœdæ/ v. involve *bɘˈtœde /bɘˈtœde/ v. defy *bɘˈtœde /bɘˈtœdɛ/ v. confine *bɘˈtœdœ /bɘˈtœdœ/ n. brass *bɘˈtœhe /bɘˈtœhɛ/ n. penis *bɘˈtœhœ /bɘˈtœhœ/ n. bachelor *bɘˈtœhɘ /bɘˈtœhɘ/ adj. corrupt *bɘˈtœte /bɘˈtœte/ n. litigation *bɘˈtœte /bɘˈtœtɛ/ n. organ *bɘˈtœtœ /bɘˈtœtœ/ adj. proud *bɘˈtœtɘ /bɘˈtœtɘ/ v. last *bɘˈtœɘ /bɘˈtœɘ/ v. rape *da /dæ/ tæ det. which *da /dæ/ tæpron. you (subject pl.) *da da /dæ dæ/ tæpron. to you (pl.) *dabedœbe /dæbedœbe/ ˌtæbeˈdœbe n. painting *dabedœdœ /dæbɛdœdœ/ ˌtæbɛˈdœdœ n. beauty *dabedœha /dæbedœhæ/ ˌtæbeˈdœhæ n. painter *dadatabe /dædætæbe/ ˌtædæˈtæbe n. division *dadœtedœ /dædœtɛdœ/ ˌtædœˈtɛdœ n. confidence *dahaheha /dæhæhehæ/ ˌtæhæˈhehæ n. hunter *dahebɘbɘ /dæhɛbɘbɘ/ ˌtæhɛˈbɘbɘ adj. bloody *dahetabe /dæhɛtæbe/ ˌtæhɛˈtæbe n. frost *datœdabɘ /dætœdæbɘ/ ˌtætœˈdæbɘ adj. personal *daˈbaba /dæˈbæbæ/ tæˈbæbæ num. ten *daˈbabe /dæˈbæbɛ/ tæˈbæbɛ n. certificate *daˈbabœ /dæˈbæbœ/ tæˈbæbœ n. downtown (commercial area of city) *daˈbada /dæˈbædæ/ tæˈbædæ v. admire *daˈbade /dæˈbæde/ tæˈbæde n. clerk *daˈbadœ /dæˈbædœ/ tæˈbædœ v. stretch *daˈbaha /dæˈbæhæ/ tæˈbæhæ n. wax *daˈbahɘ /dæˈbæhɘ/ tæˈbæhɘ v. row *daˈbate /dæˈbæte/ tæˈbæte n. suitcase *daˈbate /dæˈbætɛ/ tæˈbætɛ v. irrigate *daˈbatœ /dæˈbætœ/ tæˈbætœ n. residue *daˈbeba /dæˈbebæ/ tæˈbæbæ n. tradition *daˈbebe /dæˈbebe/ tæˈbæbe n. switch *daˈbebœ /dæˈbebœ/ tæˈbæbœ n. wing *daˈbebɘ /dæˈbɛbɘ/ tæˈbɛbɘ adj. warm *daˈbeda /dæˈbedæ/ tæˈbedæ n. floor, ground *daˈbeda /dæˈbɛdæ/ tæˈbɛdæ n. strap *daˈbedœ /dæˈbedœ/ tæˈbedœ n. paint *daˈbedœ /dæˈbɛdœ/ tæˈbɛdœ adj. beautiful *daˈbedɘ /dæˈbedɘ/ tæˈbedɘ n. cream *daˈbehe /dæˈbehe/ tæˈbehe n. toy *daˈbehɘ /dæˈbɛhɘ/ tæˈbɛhɘ n. hurdle *daˈbete /dæˈbete/ tæˈbete n. net *daˈbete /dæˈbetɛ/ tæˈbetɛ n. hospital *daˈbetœ /dæˈbetœ/ tæˈbetœ n. volume *daˈbetɘ /dæˈbɛtɘ/ tæˈbɛtɘ adj. qualitative *daˈbœbe /dæˈbœbe/ tæˈbœbe v. slump *daˈbœbœ /dæˈbœbœ/ tæˈbœbœ v. suck *daˈbœde /dæˈbœde/ tæˈbœde v. creep *daˈbœde /dæˈbœdɛ/ tæˈbœdɛ n. vision *daˈbœdɘ /dæˈbœdɘ/ tæˈbœdɘ adj. reverse *daˈbœha /dæˈbœhæ/ tæˈbœhæ n. highlight *daˈbœhe /dæˈbœhe/ tæˈbœhe n. topic *daˈbœhɘ /dæˈbœhɘ/ tæˈbœhɘ v. penetrate *daˈbœta /dæˈbœtæ/ tæˈbœtæ v. tilt *daˈbœte /dæˈbœte/ tæˈbœte prep. throughout *daˈbœte /dæˈbœtɛ/ tæˈbœtɛ n. beak *daˈbœtœ /dæˈbœtœ/ tæˈbœtœ v. loom *daˈbœtɘ /dæˈbœtɘ/ tæˈbœtɘ adj. exempt *daˈbœɘ /dæˈbœɘ/ tæˈbœɘ adj. frequent *daˈdaba /dæˈdæbæ/ tæˈdæbæ n. ham *daˈdabe /dæˈdæbe/ tæˈdæbe n. array *daˈdabœ /dæˈdæbœ/ tæˈdæbœ adj. notorious *daˈdabɘ /dæˈdæbɘ/ tæˈdæbɘ n. machine *daˈdade /dæˈdæde/ tæˈdæde n. pasta *daˈdade /dæˈdædɛ/ tæˈdædɛ n. memoir *daˈdadɘ /dæˈdædɘ/ tæˈdædɘ v. mandate *daˈdahe /dæˈdæhe/ tæˈdæhe n. wood *daˈdahœ /dæˈdæhœ/ tæˈdæhœ n. bear *daˈdata /dæˈdætæ/ tæˈdætæ v. divide *daˈdate /dæˈdætɛ/ tæˈdætɛ v. sink *daˈdeba /dæˈdebæ/ tæˈdæbæ v. embark *daˈdeba /dæˈdɛbæ/ tæˈdɛbæ adj. flat *daˈdebe /dæˈdɛbe/ tæˈdɛbe v. spot *daˈdebœ /dæˈdebœ/ tæˈdæbœ v. surprise *daˈdebɘ /dæˈdebɘ/ tæˈdæbɘ n. channel (of water) *daˈdebɘ /dæˈdɛbɘ/ tæˈdɛbɘ n. visa *daˈdeda /dæˈdedæ/ tæˈdedæ v. volunteer *daˈdeda /dæˈdɛdæ/ tæˈdɛdæ v. anticipate *daˈdede /dæˈdede/ tæˈdede n. object *daˈdede /dæˈdɛde/ tæˈdɛde adv. yesterday *daˈdedœ /dæˈdedœ/ tæˈdedœ n. oven *daˈdehe /dæˈdehe/ tæˈdehe n. mold *daˈdehe /dæˈdɛhe/ tæˈdɛhe v. ignite *daˈdehœ /dæˈdehœ/ tæˈdehœ n. grass *daˈdehɘ /dæˈdɛhɘ/ tæˈdɛhɘ n. millennium *daˈdete /dæˈdetɛ/ tæˈdetɛ n. triangle *daˈdetœ /dæˈdɛtœ/ tæˈdɛtœ n. tariff *daˈdetɘ /dæˈdetɘ/ tæˈdetɘ v. plan *daˈdeɘ /dæˈdɛɘ/ tæˈdɛɘ v. stack *daˈdœba /dæˈdœbæ/ tæˈdœbæ v. squeeze *daˈdœbe /dæˈdœbe/ tæˈdœbe n. venom *daˈdœbœ /dæˈdœbœ/ tæˈdœbœ v. fuck, screw *daˈdœbɘ /dæˈdœbɘ/ tæˈdœbɘ prep. out *daˈdœda /dæˈdœdæ/ tæˈdœdæ n. contract *daˈdœde /dæˈdœdɛ/ tæˈdœdɛ n. print *daˈdœdœ /dæˈdœdœ/ tæˈdœdœ n. darling *daˈdœdɘ /dæˈdœdɘ/ tæˈdœdɘ v. enjoy *daˈdœhe /dæˈdœhe/ tæˈdœhe n. crest *daˈdœhe /dæˈdœhɛ/ tæˈdœhɛ n. sword *daˈdœhœ /dæˈdœhœ/ tæˈdœhœ v. deduce *daˈdœhɘ /dæˈdœhɘ/ tæˈdœhɘ n. reign *daˈdœte /dæˈdœtɛ/ tæˈdœtɛ adj. confident *daˈdœtœ /dæˈdœtœ/ tæˈdœtœ adj. technical *daˈdœtɘ /dæˈdœtɘ/ tæˈdœtɘ n. mandate *daˈdœɘ /dæˈdœɘ/ tæˈdœɘ n. precedent *daˈhabœ /dæˈhæbœ/ tæˈhæbœ n. phone *daˈhada /dæˈhædæ/ tæˈhædæ adj. amazing *daˈhade /dæˈhæde/ tæˈhæde n. turf *daˈhade /dæˈhædɛ/ tæˈhædɛ n. slack *daˈhadœ /dæˈhædœ/ tæˈhædœ adv. both *daˈhahe /dæˈhæhe/ tæˈhæhe v. hunt *daˈhahe /dæˈhæhɛ/ tæˈhæhɛ n. hat *daˈhatɘ /dæˈhætɘ/ tæˈhætɘ adj. dire *daˈheba /dæˈhebæ/ tæˈhæbæ adj. anonymous *daˈheba /dæˈhɛbæ/ tæˈhɛbæ v. hit *daˈhebœ /dæˈhɛbœ/ tæˈhɛbœ n. souvenir *daˈhebɘ /dæˈhɛbɘ/ tæˈhɛbɘ n. blood *daˈheda /dæˈhedæ/ tæˈhedæ n. beard *daˈhede /dæˈhedɛ/ tæˈhedɛ n. note *daˈhede /dæˈhɛdɛ/ tæˈhɛdɛ v. tug *daˈhedœ /dæˈhedœ/ tæˈhedœ n. glue *daˈhedɘ /dæˈhedɘ/ tæˈhedɘ n. percent *daˈheta /dæˈhetæ/ tæˈhetæ v. worth *daˈheta /dæˈhɛtæ/ tæˈhɛtæ v. freeze *daˈhete /dæˈhetɛ/ tæˈhetɛ n. earthquake *daˈhete /dæˈhɛtɛ/ tæˈhɛtɛ n. shrine *daˈhetœ /dæˈhetœ/ tæˈhetœ prep. via *daˈhœba /dæˈhœbæ/ tæˈhœbæ v. entail *daˈhœbœ /dæˈhœbœ/ tæˈhœbœ adj. lush *daˈhœbɘ /dæˈhœbɘ/ tæˈhœbɘ v. prescribe *daˈhœda /dæˈhœdæ/ tæˈhœdæ n. pin *daˈhœde /dæˈhœde/ tæˈhœde adv. inevitably *daˈhœdœ /dæˈhœdœ/ tæˈhœdœ n. clay *daˈhœha /dæˈhœhæ/ tæˈhœhæ v. devise *daˈhœhe /dæˈhœhɛ/ tæˈhœhɛ n. offence *daˈhœhœ /dæˈhœhœ/ tæˈhœhœ n. tongue *daˈhœte /dæˈhœte/ tæˈhœte adj. rugged *daˈhœtɘ /dæˈhœtɘ/ tæˈhœtɘ n. recession *daˈtabe /dæˈtæbe/ tæˈtæbe v. chuckle *daˈtabe /dæˈtæbɛ/ tæˈtæbɛ v. wrap *daˈtabœ /dæˈtæbœ/ tæˈtæbœ adv. up *daˈtabɘ /dæˈtæbɘ/ tæˈtæbɘ n. island *daˈtade /dæˈtæde/ tæˈtæde n. girlfriend *daˈtadœ /dæˈtædœ/ tæˈtædœ n. fury *daˈtadɘ /dæˈtædɘ/ tæˈtædɘ n. bow (decorative material) *daˈtaha /dæˈtæhæ/ tæˈtæhæ adj. backward *daˈtahe /dæˈtæhe/ tæˈtæhe pron. none *daˈtahe /dæˈtæhɛ/ tæˈtæhɛ v. subsidize *daˈtahœ /dæˈtæhœ/ tæˈtæhœ n. niece *daˈtahɘ /dæˈtæhɘ/ tæˈtæhɘ n. embargo *daˈtata /dæˈtætæ/ tæˈtætæ adj. shiny *daˈtatœ /dæˈtætœ/ tæˈtætœ v. define *daˈteba /dæˈtɛbæ/ tæˈtɛbæ v. complicate *daˈtebe /dæˈtebe/ tæˈtæbe adj. sufficient *daˈtebe /dæˈtɛbe/ tæˈtɛbe n. hedge *daˈtebœ /dæˈtebœ/ tæˈtæbœ n. tuna *daˈtebœ /dæˈtɛbœ/ tæˈtɛbœ adj. juvenile *daˈtebɘ /dæˈtebɘ/ tæˈtæbɘ n. vinegar *daˈtebɘ /dæˈtɛbɘ/ tæˈtɛbɘ v. share *daˈteda /dæˈtɛdæ/ tæˈtɛdæ n. vest *daˈtede /dæˈtede/ tæˈtede n. process *daˈtede /dæˈtedɛ/ tæˈtedɛ adj. poor *daˈtede /dæˈtɛde/ tæˈtɛde n. guilt *daˈtedœ /dæˈtedœ/ tæˈtedœ v. fling *daˈteha /dæˈtehæ/ tæˈtehæ v. deem *daˈteha /dæˈtɛhæ/ tæˈtɛhæ adj. funny *daˈtehe /dæˈtehe/ tæˈtehe n. lesbian *daˈtehe /dæˈtehɛ/ tæˈtehɛ n. disposition *daˈtehœ /dæˈtehœ/ tæˈtehœ v. improve *daˈtehœ /dæˈtɛhœ/ tæˈtɛhœ v. forgive *daˈteta /dæˈtetæ/ tæˈtetæ n. tail *daˈteta /dæˈtɛtæ/ tæˈtɛtæ adj. bankrupt *daˈtete /dæˈtetɛ/ tæˈtetɛ n. valve *daˈtete /dæˈtɛte/ tæˈtɛte v. dismantle *daˈtete /dæˈtɛtɛ/ tæˈtɛtɛ n. illness *daˈtetœ /dæˈtɛtœ/ tæˈtɛtœ v. bolster *daˈtetɘ /dæˈtetɘ/ tæˈtetɘ n. puddle *daˈteɘ /dæˈtɛɘ/ tæˈtɛɘ adj. optical *daˈtœba /dæˈtœbæ/ tæˈtœbæ v. carry *daˈtœbe /dæˈtœbe/ tæˈtœbe v. may *daˈtœbɘ /dæˈtœbɘ/ tæˈtœbɘ v. testimfy *daˈtœda /dæˈtœdæ/ tæˈtœdæ n. person *daˈtœdœ /dæˈtœdœ/ tæˈtœdœ n. gravel *daˈtœhe /dæˈtœhe/ tæˈtœhe n. bacteria *daˈtœhe /dæˈtœhɛ/ tæˈtœhɛ n. flour *daˈtœhœ /dæˈtœhœ/ tæˈtœhœ v. criticise *daˈtœtɘ /dæˈtœtɘ/ tæˈtœtɘ v. shop *daˈtœɘ /dæˈtœɘ/ tæˈtœɘ v. chase *de /de/ te v. be (condition, state), be (located) *de /dɛ/ tɛ pron. who *debahadœ /dɛbæhædœ/ ˌtɛbæˈhædœ n. anger *debœbe /debœbe/ tæˈbœbe n. cost *debœtœbe /dɛbœtœbe/ ˌtɛbœˈtœbe n. spelling *debɘbe /dɛbɘbe/ tɛˈbɘbe n. thought *debɘhe /dɛbɘhe/ tɛˈbɘhe adj. pensive *dedabɘ /dedæbɘ/ teˈdæbɘ adj. healthy *dedahɘbɘ /dedæhɘbɘ/ ˌtedæˈhɘbɘ adj. dangerous *dedebɘ /dɛdɛbɘ/ tɛˈdɛbɘ adj. oral *dedehebɘ /dɛdehɛbɘ/ ˌtɛdeˈhɛbɘ adj. economic *dedœtabe /dedœtæbe/ ˌtedœˈtæbe n. explanation *detedœbe /detedœbe/ ˌteteˈdœbe n. destruction *detɘdœ /detɘdœ/ teˈtɘdœ n. difference *deˈbabe /deˈbæbe/ teˈbæbe n. copyright *deˈbabɘ /deˈbæbɘ/ teˈbæbɘ n. giant *deˈbade /deˈbædɛ/ teˈbædɛ n. lord *deˈbade /dɛˈbæde/ tɛˈbæde v. inhabit *deˈbadœ /deˈbædœ/ teˈbædœ adv. within *deˈbadɘ /deˈbædɘ/ teˈbædɘ v. form *deˈbaha /dɛˈbæhæ/ tɛˈbæhæ adj. angry *deˈbahœ /deˈbæhœ/ teˈbæhœ n. upper class *deˈbahɘ /dɛˈbæhɘ/ tɛˈbæhɘ n. prophet *deˈbata /deˈbætæ/ teˈbætæ n. vine *deˈbata /dɛˈbætæ/ tɛˈbætæ n. tiger *deˈbate /deˈbætɛ/ teˈbætɛ v. arrest *deˈbate /dɛˈbætɛ/ tɛˈbætɛ v. pave *deˈbatœ /deˈbætœ/ teˈbætœ v. register *deˈbatɘ /deˈbætɘ/ teˈbætɘ n. accountant *deˈbaɘ /deˈbæɘ/ teˈbæɘ n. south *deˈbebe /deˈbebe/ teˈbæbe n. peach *deˈbebe /dɛˈbebe/ tɛˈbæbe n. insight *deˈbebœ /deˈbebœ/ teˈbæbœ adj. prestigious *deˈbebœ /dɛˈbɛbœ/ tɛˈbɛbœ n. tab *deˈbebɘ /deˈbebɘ/ teˈbæbɘ v. deny *deˈbeda /deˈbedæ/ teˈbedæ adj. immense *deˈbede /dɛˈbede/ tɛˈbede v. oppress *deˈbedœ /deˈbedœ/ teˈbedœ n. granite *deˈbeha /deˈbɛhæ/ teˈbɛhæ n. sea *deˈbeha /dɛˈbehæ/ tɛˈbehæ adj. excellent *deˈbehe /deˈbehe/ teˈbehe n. poultry *deˈbehe /deˈbɛhɛ/ teˈbɛhɛ v. frustrate *deˈbehœ /deˈbehœ/ teˈbehœ n. catalogue *deˈbehœ /dɛˈbehœ/ tɛˈbehœ n. coal *deˈbehɘ /deˈbɛhɘ/ teˈbɛhɘ n. logic *deˈbeta /deˈbɛtæ/ teˈbɛtæ n. dusk *deˈbete /deˈbete/ teˈbete n. extent *deˈbete /deˈbetɛ/ teˈbetɛ n. fence *deˈbete /dɛˈbete/ tɛˈbete n. broth *deˈbetɘ /dɛˈbetɘ/ tɛˈbetɘ n. buffalo *deˈbœba /deˈbœbæ/ teˈbœbæ n. weather *deˈbœbe /deˈbœbe/ teˈbœbe v. confuse *deˈbœbœ /deˈbœbœ/ teˈbœbœ n. sale *deˈbœbœ /dɛˈbœbœ/ tɛˈbœbœ adj. drunk (inebriated) *deˈbœbɘ /deˈbœbɘ/ teˈbœbɘ v. float *deˈbœbɘ /dɛˈbœbɘ/ tɛˈbœbɘ v. snatch *deˈbœde /deˈbœde/ teˈbœde n. bell *deˈbœde /dɛˈbœde/ tɛˈbœde n. board *deˈbœdœ /deˈbœdœ/ teˈbœdœ num. two *deˈbœdœ /dɛˈbœdœ/ tɛˈbœdœ v. lean *deˈbœdɘ /deˈbœdɘ/ teˈbœdɘ adj. upset *deˈbœdɘ /dɛˈbœdɘ/ tɛˈbœdɘ adj. robust *deˈbœha /deˈbœhæ/ teˈbœhæ n. magazine *deˈbœha /dɛˈbœhæ/ tɛˈbœhæ v. confront *deˈbœhe /deˈbœhe/ teˈbœhe adj. nice *deˈbœhe /deˈbœhɛ/ teˈbœhɛ n. greenhouse *deˈbœhœ /dɛˈbœhœ/ tɛˈbœhœ n. dictator *deˈbœhɘ /deˈbœhɘ/ teˈbœhɘ adj. convenient *deˈbœta /deˈbœtæ/ teˈbœtæ n. shape *deˈbœte /deˈbœte/ teˈbœte n. pedestrian *deˈbœte /deˈbœtɛ/ teˈbœtɛ n. siege *deˈbœte /dɛˈbœte/ tɛˈbœte v. collaborate *deˈbœtœ /deˈbœtœ/ teˈbœtœ n. glove *deˈbœtœ /dɛˈbœtœ/ tɛˈbœtœ v. spell *deˈbœɘ /deˈbœɘ/ teˈbœɘ v. hail *deˈdabe /dɛˈdæbɛ/ tɛˈdæbɛ n. debt *deˈdabœ /deˈdæbœ/ teˈdæbœ n. lease *deˈdabɘ /deˈdæbɘ/ teˈdæbɘ n. crawl *deˈdade /deˈdædɛ/ teˈdædɛ adj. desperate *deˈdade /dɛˈdæde/ tɛˈdæde v. bluff *deˈdade /dɛˈdædɛ/ tɛˈdædɛ v. disperse *deˈdadœ /dɛˈdædœ/ tɛˈdædœ adj. false *deˈdadɘ /deˈdædɘ/ teˈdædɘ n. parameter *deˈdahe /dɛˈdæhɛ/ tɛˈdæhɛ n. enterprise *deˈdahɘ /deˈdæhɘ/ teˈdæhɘ n. danger *deˈdata /deˈdætæ/ teˈdætæ n. frame *deˈdata /dɛˈdætæ/ tɛˈdætæ n. ball *deˈdate /dɛˈdæte/ tɛˈdæte v. close *deˈdatœ /deˈdætœ/ teˈdætœ v. check *deˈdatɘ /deˈdætɘ/ teˈdætɘ n. opposite *deˈdeba /deˈdebæ/ teˈdæbæ v. cheer *deˈdeba /deˈdɛbæ/ teˈdɛbæ n. embrace *deˈdebe /deˈdebe/ teˈdæbe n. administration *deˈdebœ /deˈdebœ/ teˈdæbœ n. descendant *deˈdebœ /deˈdɛbœ/ teˈdɛbœ adj. noble *deˈdebœ /dɛˈdɛbœ/ tɛˈdɛbœ n. compass *deˈdebɘ /deˈdɛbɘ/ teˈdɛbɘ v. erode *deˈdebɘ /dɛˈdebɘ/ tɛˈdæbɘ v. bake *deˈdebɘ /dɛˈdɛbɘ/ tɛˈdɛbɘ n. magnet *deˈdeda /deˈdedæ/ teˈdedæ v. interrogate *deˈdeda /dɛˈdɛdæ/ tɛˈdɛdæ v. execute *deˈdede /deˈdede/ teˈdede n. owner *deˈdede /deˈdɛde/ teˈdɛde adj. pastoral *deˈdede /deˈdɛdɛ/ teˈdɛdɛ n. mercy *deˈdede /dɛˈdɛde/ tɛˈdɛde n. reef *deˈdedœ /deˈdedœ/ teˈdedœ v. assassinate *deˈdedœ /deˈdɛdœ/ teˈdɛdœ v. worship *deˈdeha /dɛˈdehæ/ tɛˈdehæ v. illustrate *deˈdehe /deˈdehɛ/ teˈdehɛ v. supplement *deˈdehe /dɛˈdehe/ tɛˈdehe n. excerpt *deˈdehe /dɛˈdehɛ/ tɛˈdehɛ n. economy *deˈdehe /dɛˈdɛhe/ tɛˈdɛhe n. retention *deˈdehe /dɛˈdɛhɛ/ tɛˈdɛhɛ v. rinse *deˈdehœ /deˈdehœ/ teˈdehœ v. bump *deˈdehœ /dɛˈdɛhœ/ tɛˈdɛhœ n. chick (girl) *deˈdeta /dɛˈdɛtæ/ tɛˈdɛtæ n. treat *deˈdete /deˈdete/ teˈdete n. rise *deˈdete /dɛˈdetɛ/ tɛˈdetɛ n. wilderness *deˈdete /dɛˈdɛte/ tɛˈdɛte v. bang *deˈdetœ /deˈdetœ/ teˈdetœ n. letter *deˈdetœ /deˈdɛtœ/ teˈdɛtœ n. shrub *deˈdetœ /dɛˈdetœ/ tɛˈdetœ n. pistol *deˈdœbe /deˈdœbe/ teˈdœbe n. transport *deˈdœbe /dɛˈdœbe/ tɛˈdœbe v. order *deˈdœbe /dɛˈdœbɛ/ tɛˈdœbɛ adv. else *deˈdœbœ /deˈdœbœ/ teˈdœbœ n. flesh *deˈdœbœ /dɛˈdœbœ/ tɛˈdœbœ n. degree *deˈdœbɘ /deˈdœbɘ/ teˈdœbɘ v. focus *deˈdœbɘ /dɛˈdœbɘ/ tɛˈdœbɘ n. front *deˈdœda /deˈdœdæ/ teˈdœdæ n. concession *deˈdœde /deˈdœde/ teˈdœde n. merchandise *deˈdœde /deˈdœdɛ/ teˈdœdɛ adj. major *deˈdœde /dɛˈdœdɛ/ tɛˈdœdɛ pron. someone *deˈdœdœ /deˈdœdœ/ teˈdœdœ v. ring *deˈdœdœ /dɛˈdœdœ/ tɛˈdœdœ adv. over *deˈdœdɘ /deˈdœdɘ/ teˈdœdɘ n. theory *deˈdœdɘ /dɛˈdœdɘ/ tɛˈdœdɘ v. vomit *deˈdœha /deˈdœhæ/ teˈdœhæ v. attribute *deˈdœhe /deˈdœhɛ/ teˈdœhɛ adv. hardly *deˈdœhe /dɛˈdœhe/ tɛˈdœhe n. trader *deˈdœhɘ /deˈdœhɘ/ teˈdœhɘ n. asteroid *deˈdœta /deˈdœtæ/ teˈdœtæ v. explain *deˈdœte /deˈdœte/ teˈdœte adj. fond *deˈdœtœ /deˈdœtœ/ teˈdœtœ v. squint *deˈdœɘ /dɛˈdœɘ/ tɛˈdœɘ n. spice *deˈhaba /deˈhæbæ/ teˈhæbæ n. courtyard *deˈhabe /deˈhæbe/ teˈhæbe prep. towards *deˈhabe /deˈhæbɛ/ teˈhæbɛ n. moisture *deˈhabe /dɛˈhæbɛ/ tɛˈhæbɛ v. brief *deˈhabœ /deˈhæbœ/ teˈhæbœ v. blast *deˈhabɘ /deˈhæbɘ/ teˈhæbɘ v. twist *deˈhabɘ /dɛˈhæbɘ/ tɛˈhæbɘ v. invent *deˈhada /deˈhædæ/ teˈhædæ v. manage *deˈhadœ /deˈhædœ/ teˈhædœ v. emit *deˈhahe /dɛˈhæhe/ tɛˈhæhe n. spine *deˈhahe /dɛˈhæhɛ/ tɛˈhæhɛ n. environment *deˈhahœ /deˈhæhœ/ teˈhæhœ n. manner *deˈhahœ /dɛˈhæhœ/ tɛˈhæhœ n. dungeon *deˈhata /deˈhætæ/ teˈhætæ v. look *deˈhate /deˈhæte/ teˈhæte v. assault *deˈhatɘ /dɛˈhætɘ/ tɛˈhætɘ n. continent *deˈheba /deˈhebæ/ teˈhæbæ n. adult *deˈheba /deˈhɛbæ/ teˈhɛbæ n. recreation *deˈheba /dɛˈhebæ/ tɛˈhæbæ n. rib *deˈhebe /deˈhebe/ teˈhæbe c. albeit *deˈhebe /deˈhebɛ/ teˈhæbɛ n. partner *deˈhebe /dɛˈhɛbɛ/ tɛˈhɛbɛ adv. neither *deˈhebœ /deˈhebœ/ teˈhæbœ n. soup *deˈhebœ /deˈhɛbœ/ teˈhɛbœ adj. full *deˈhebœ /dɛˈhebœ/ tɛˈhæbœ v. export *deˈhebɘ /deˈhebɘ/ teˈhæbɘ v. hate *deˈhebɘ /deˈhɛbɘ/ teˈhɛbɘ n. harmony *deˈheda /dɛˈhɛdæ/ tɛˈhɛdæ n. circle *deˈhede /deˈhedɛ/ teˈhedɛ n. transition *deˈhede /deˈhɛde/ teˈhɛde adv. best *deˈhede /dɛˈhede/ tɛˈhede pron. plenty *deˈhedœ /deˈhedœ/ teˈhedœ adj. tangible *deˈhedœ /deˈhɛdœ/ teˈhɛdœ n. rear *deˈhedœ /dɛˈhedœ/ tɛˈhedœ n. tenure *deˈhedɘ /deˈhedɘ/ teˈhedɘ n. attribute *deˈhedɘ /deˈhɛdɘ/ teˈhɛdɘ n. trailer *deˈheha /deˈhehæ/ teˈhehæ v. affect *deˈheha /dɛˈhehæ/ tɛˈhehæ n. genocide *deˈhehe /deˈhehe/ teˈhehe adj. moral *deˈhehe /deˈhɛhe/ teˈhɛhe n. sphere *deˈhehe /deˈhɛhɛ/ teˈhɛhɛ prep. such *deˈhehe /dɛˈhehɛ/ tɛˈhehɛ v. sweat *deˈhehe /dɛˈhɛhɛ/ tɛˈhɛhɛ v. strip *deˈhehœ /deˈhehœ/ teˈhehœ n. local *deˈhehœ /deˈhɛhœ/ teˈhɛhœ n. spear *deˈhehœ /dɛˈhɛhœ/ tɛˈhɛhœ n. screw *deˈhehɘ /deˈhɛhɘ/ teˈhɛhɘ n. blouse *deˈheta /deˈhetæ/ teˈhetæ n. capacity *deˈheta /deˈhɛtæ/ teˈhɛtæ v. pose *deˈheta /dɛˈhetæ/ tɛˈhetæ n. sewage *deˈhete /deˈhɛte/ teˈhɛte n. carriage *deˈhete /dɛˈhete/ tɛˈhete n. eyelid, eyelash *deˈhete /dɛˈhetɛ/ tɛˈhetɛ n. salt *deˈhete /dɛˈhɛtɛ/ tɛˈhɛtɛ n. institute *deˈhetœ /dɛˈhetœ/ tɛˈhetœ n. hood *deˈhetɘ /deˈhetɘ/ teˈhetɘ n. baby *deˈhetɘ /deˈhɛtɘ/ teˈhɛtɘ v. detain *deˈhetɘ /dɛˈhɛtɘ/ tɛˈhɛtɘ n. siren *deˈhœbœ /deˈhœbœ/ teˈhœbœ n. master *deˈhœbœ /dɛˈhœbœ/ tɛˈhœbœ n. rake *deˈhœbɘ /deˈhœbɘ/ teˈhœbɘ v. ponder *deˈhœda /deˈhœdæ/ teˈhœdæ v. distinguish *deˈhœda /dɛˈhœdæ/ tɛˈhœdæ n. chord *deˈhœde /deˈhœde/ teˈhœde v. snap *deˈhœde /deˈhœdɛ/ teˈhœdɛ n. dash *deˈhœdœ /deˈhœdœ/ teˈhœdœ n. acid *deˈhœhe /deˈhœhe/ teˈhœhe v. sweep *deˈhœhe /deˈhœhɛ/ teˈhœhɛ n. concern *deˈhœhe /dɛˈhœhɛ/ tɛˈhœhɛ n. folder *deˈhœta /deˈhœtæ/ teˈhœtæ adv. little *deˈhœte /deˈhœte/ teˈhœte v. release *deˈhœte /deˈhœtɛ/ teˈhœtɛ adj. dull *deˈhœtœ /deˈhœtœ/ teˈhœtœ n. lesson *deˈtaba /deˈtæbæ/ teˈtæbæ n. spinach *deˈtabe /deˈtæbe/ teˈtæbe n. necklace *deˈtabe /deˈtæbɛ/ teˈtæbɛ v. pity *deˈtabe /dɛˈtæbɛ/ tɛˈtæbɛ n. progress *deˈtabɘ /dɛˈtæbɘ/ tɛˈtæbɘ n. rebel *deˈtada /deˈtædæ/ teˈtædæ adj. jealous *deˈtada /dɛˈtædæ/ tɛˈtædæ n. attention *deˈtade /deˈtæde/ teˈtæde v. stress *deˈtade /dɛˈtædɛ/ tɛˈtædɛ n. orbit *deˈtaha /deˈtæhæ/ teˈtæhæ prep. concerning *deˈtahœ /deˈtæhœ/ teˈtæhœ v. judge *deˈtahɘ /deˈtæhɘ/ teˈtæhɘ n. source *deˈtate /deˈtæte/ teˈtæte n. friction *deˈtate /dɛˈtæte/ tɛˈtæte n. pasture *deˈtate /dɛˈtætɛ/ tɛˈtætɛ n. cafeteria *deˈtatɘ /deˈtætɘ/ teˈtætɘ adj. apparent *deˈteba /deˈtɛbæ/ teˈtɛbæ adj. precise *deˈteba /dɛˈtɛbæ/ tɛˈtɛbæ n. tourist *deˈtebe /deˈtɛbe/ teˈtɛbe adj. sincere *deˈtebe /dɛˈtebe/ tɛˈtæbe adv. somehow *deˈtebœ /deˈtebœ/ teˈtæbœ adj. wonderful *deˈtebœ /deˈtɛbœ/ teˈtɛbœ n. toddler *deˈtebœ /dɛˈtebœ/ tɛˈtæbœ n. independence *deˈtebɘ /deˈtebɘ/ teˈtæbɘ adv. eventually *deˈtebɘ /deˈtɛbɘ/ teˈtɛbɘ n. fan *deˈtebɘ /dɛˈtebɘ/ tɛˈtæbɘ v. saturate *deˈtebɘ /dɛˈtɛbɘ/ tɛˈtɛbɘ v. inflict *deˈtede /deˈtede/ teˈtede v. praise *deˈtede /deˈtedɛ/ teˈtedɛ n. nostril *deˈtede /deˈtɛde/ teˈtɛde v. sip *deˈtede /deˈtɛdɛ/ teˈtɛdɛ n. avenue *deˈtede /dɛˈtɛde/ tɛˈtɛde n. gene *deˈtedœ /deˈtedœ/ teˈtedœ v. destroy *deˈtedœ /deˈtɛdœ/ teˈtɛdœ v. brag *deˈtedœ /dɛˈtedœ/ tɛˈtedœ n. doctrine *deˈtedœ /dɛˈtɛdœ/ tɛˈtɛdœ n. maple *deˈtedɘ /deˈtedɘ/ teˈtedɘ v. impose *deˈtedɘ /deˈtɛdɘ/ teˈtɛdɘ n. perimeter *deˈtedɘ /dɛˈtedɘ/ tɛˈtedɘ adj. vicious *deˈtedɘ /dɛˈtɛdɘ/ tɛˈtɛdɘ n. sugar *deˈteha /deˈtehæ/ teˈtehæ adj. fabulous *deˈteha /deˈtɛhæ/ teˈtɛhæ adj. marine *deˈteha /dɛˈtehæ/ tɛˈtehæ n. spa *deˈteha /dɛˈtɛhæ/ tɛˈtɛhæ n. custody *deˈtehe /deˈtehɛ/ teˈtehɛ adv. tomorrow *deˈtehe /dɛˈtehe/ tɛˈtehe n. quality *deˈtehɘ /deˈtɛhɘ/ teˈtɛhɘ adj. vacant *deˈteta /deˈtetæ/ teˈtetæ n. plague *deˈteta /deˈtɛtæ/ teˈtɛtæ n. fat *deˈteta /dɛˈtetæ/ tɛˈtetæ v. nap *deˈtete /deˈtɛtɛ/ teˈtɛtɛ v. audit *deˈtete /dɛˈtetɛ/ tɛˈtetɛ v. step *deˈtetœ /dɛˈtetœ/ tɛˈtetœ n. geography *deˈtetɘ /deˈtɛtɘ/ teˈtɛtɘ v. monitor *deˈteɘ /deˈtɛɘ/ teˈtɛɘ n. belt *deˈtœbœ /deˈtœbœ/ teˈtœbœ n. pig *deˈtœbɘ /deˈtœbɘ/ teˈtœbɘ prep. below *deˈtœda /deˈtœdæ/ teˈtœdæ n. delegate *deˈtœde /deˈtœdɛ/ teˈtœdɛ adj. audio *deˈtœde /dɛˈtœdɛ/ tɛˈtœdɛ n. set *deˈtœdœ /deˈtœdœ/ teˈtœdœ adj. humble *deˈtœdɘ /deˈtœdɘ/ teˈtœdɘ adj. rigid *deˈtœha /deˈtœhæ/ teˈtœhæ n. candy *deˈtœhe /deˈtœhe/ teˈtœhe n. coat *deˈtœta /deˈtœtæ/ teˈtœtæ v. acquire *deˈtœta /dɛˈtœtæ/ tɛˈtœtæ adj. fake *deˈtœte /deˈtœte/ teˈtœte adj. sticky *deˈtœte /deˈtœtɛ/ teˈtœtɛ v. assume *deˈtœte /dɛˈtœtɛ/ tɛˈtœtɛ n. loop *deˈtœɘ /deˈtœɘ/ teˈtœɘ n. tunnel *deˈtœɘ /dɛˈtœɘ/ tɛˈtœɘ n. verge *dœ /dœ/ tœ neg. not; interj. no *dœ /dœ/ tœpron. yours (pl.) *dœbebe /dœbɛbe/ tœˈbɛbe n. description *dœdebœhe /dœdebœhe/ ˌtœdæˈbœhe adj. forgetful *dœdœbe /dœdœbe/ tœˈdœbe n. product *dœˈbabɘ /dœˈbæbɘ/ tœˈbæbɘ adv. aside *dœˈbahɘ /dœˈbæhɘ/ tœˈbæhɘ n. comment *dœˈbata /dœˈbætæ/ tœˈbætæ v. lament *dœˈbate /dœˈbæte/ tœˈbæte v. sketch *dœˈbatɘ /dœˈbætɘ/ tœˈbætɘ n. drought *dœˈbeba /dœˈbɛbæ/ tœˈbɛbæ n. stage *dœˈbebe /dœˈbebe/ tœˈbæbe n. recognition *dœˈbebe /dœˈbebɛ/ tœˈbæbɛ v. collapse *dœˈbebe /dœˈbɛbe/ tœˈbɛbe prep. worth *dœˈbebœ /dœˈbebœ/ tœˈbæbœ v. lay *dœˈbebœ /dœˈbɛbœ/ tœˈbɛbœ n. ensemble *dœˈbeda /dœˈbedæ/ tœˈbedæ adj. characteristic *dœˈbede /dœˈbɛdɛ/ tœˈbɛdɛ n. trauma *dœˈbehe /dœˈbɛhe/ tœˈbɛhe adj. clever *dœˈbete /dœˈbetɛ/ tœˈbetɛ v. shrink *dœˈbete /dœˈbɛtɛ/ tœˈbɛtɛ n. carcass *dœˈbeɘ /dœˈbɛɘ/ tœˈbɛɘ v. linger *dœˈbœbe /dœˈbœbɛ/ tœˈbœbɛ n. villain *dœˈbœbœ /dœˈbœbœ/ tœˈbœbœ n. tomb *dœˈbœbɘ /dœˈbœbɘ/ tœˈbœbɘ n. iron *dœˈbœde /dœˈbœde/ tœˈbœde v. buy *dœˈbœde /dœˈbœdɛ/ tœˈbœdɛ n. boost *dœˈbœdœ /dœˈbœdœ/ tœˈbœdœ n. jelly *dœˈbœha /dœˈbœhæ/ tœˈbœhæ n. blade *dœˈbœhe /dœˈbœhɛ/ tœˈbœhɛ adj. scared, afraid *dœˈbœhœ /dœˈbœhœ/ tœˈbœhœ n. carrot *dœˈbœhɘ /dœˈbœhɘ/ tœˈbœhɘ adj. sturdy *dœˈbœte /dœˈbœte/ tœˈbœte n. subject *dœˈbœte /dœˈbœtɛ/ tœˈbœtɛ v. surround *dœˈbœtœ /dœˈbœtœ/ tœˈbœtœ n. chemical *dœˈdaba /dœˈdæbæ/ tœˈdæbæ n. brick *dœˈdabe /dœˈdæbe/ tœˈdæbe v. denounce *dœˈdate /dœˈdætɛ/ tœˈdætɛ n. dairy *dœˈdebe /dœˈdebɛ/ tœˈdæbɛ v. liberate *dœˈdebe /dœˈdɛbɛ/ tœˈdɛbɛ v. prosecute *dœˈdebœ /dœˈdebœ/ tœˈdæbœ v. forget *dœˈdebœ /dœˈdɛbœ/ tœˈdɛbœ n. garbage, trash *dœˈdebɘ /dœˈdebɘ/ tœˈdæbɘ n. flame *dœˈdebɘ /dœˈdɛbɘ/ tœˈdɛbɘ v. remove *dœˈdede /dœˈdede/ tœˈdede n. midnight *dœˈdede /dœˈdedɛ/ tœˈdedɛ n. laboratory *dœˈdede /dœˈdɛdɛ/ tœˈdɛdɛ adv. never *dœˈdete /dœˈdetɛ/ tœˈdetɛ n. temper *dœˈdete /dœˈdɛtɛ/ tœˈdɛtɛ n. bottom (lowest part) *dœˈdetœ /dœˈdetœ/ tœˈdetœ v. discourage *dœˈdetɘ /dœˈdetɘ/ tœˈdetɘ n. lever *dœˈdœba /dœˈdœbæ/ tœˈdœbæ n. crater *dœˈdœbe /dœˈdœbe/ tœˈdœbe n. platter *dœˈdœbe /dœˈdœbɛ/ tœˈdœbɛ adj. marital *dœˈdœbœ /dœˈdœbœ/ tœˈdœbœ n. sermon *dœˈdœbɘ /dœˈdœbɘ/ tœˈdœbɘ adj. nervous *dœˈdœda /dœˈdœdæ/ tœˈdœdæ v. feed *dœˈdœde /dœˈdœdɛ/ tœˈdœdɛ adj. delicious *dœˈdœhe /dœˈdœhe/ tœˈdœhe n. tray *dœˈdœhœ /dœˈdœhœ/ tœˈdœhœ v. comprehend *dœˈdœhɘ /dœˈdœhɘ/ tœˈdœhɘ n. shower *dœˈdœte /dœˈdœte/ tœˈdœte n. capsule *dœˈdœtœ /dœˈdœtœ/ tœˈdœtœ n. perfume *dœˈdœtɘ /dœˈdœtɘ/ tœˈdœtɘ n. uncle *dœˈhabœ /dœˈhæbœ/ tœˈhæbœ n. rhythm *dœˈhade /dœˈhæde/ tœˈhæde n. membrane *dœˈhade /dœˈhædɛ/ tœˈhædɛ adj. custom *dœˈhadœ /dœˈhædœ/ tœˈhædœ v. isolate *dœˈhaha /dœˈhæhæ/ tœˈhæhæ v. exclude *dœˈhahɘ /dœˈhæhɘ/ tœˈhæhɘ n. patent *dœˈhate /dœˈhæte/ tœˈhæte v. neglect *dœˈhate /dœˈhætɛ/ tœˈhætɛ n. critique *dœˈhatœ /dœˈhætœ/ tœˈhætœ adj. permanent *dœˈhebe /dœˈhɛbe/ tœˈhɛbe n. bulk *dœˈhebɘ /dœˈhɛbɘ/ tœˈhɛbɘ n. mural *dœˈheda /dœˈhedæ/ tœˈhedæ n. data *dœˈhehe /dœˈhehɛ/ tœˈhehɛ v. avert *dœˈhehe /dœˈhɛhe/ tœˈhɛhe v. blame *dœˈhehœ /dœˈhehœ/ tœˈhehœ n. monster *dœˈhehœ /dœˈhɛhœ/ tœˈhɛhœ n. impeachment *dœˈheta /dœˈhetæ/ tœˈhetæ v. graduate *dœˈheta /dœˈhɛtæ/ tœˈhɛtæ n. rabbit *dœˈhete /dœˈhete/ tœˈhete v. authorise *dœˈhete /dœˈhɛte/ tœˈhɛte v. keep *dœˈhete /dœˈhɛtɛ/ tœˈhɛtɛ interj. yes *dœˈhetɘ /dœˈhetɘ/ tœˈhetɘ n. incident *dœˈhetɘ /dœˈhɛtɘ/ tœˈhɛtɘ n. chain *dœˈhœbɘ /dœˈhœbɘ/ tœˈhœbɘ n. coconut *dœˈhœdœ /dœˈhœdœ/ tœˈhœdœ n. staff *dœˈhœhɘ /dœˈhœhɘ/ tœˈhœhɘ n. parcel *dœˈhœtɘ /dœˈhœtɘ/ tœˈhœtɘ n. tool *dœˈtabɘ /dœˈtæbɘ/ tœˈtæbɘ n. manual *dœˈtade /dœˈtæde/ tœˈtæde n. library *dœˈtade /dœˈtædɛ/ tœˈtædɛ n. click *dœˈtadœ /dœˈtædœ/ tœˈtædœ n. cynic *dœˈtahœ /dœˈtæhœ/ tœˈtæhœ n. label *dœˈtahɘ /dœˈtæhɘ/ tœˈtæhɘ n. breast *dœˈtata /dœˈtætæ/ tœˈtætæ n. hobby *dœˈtate /dœˈtætɛ/ tœˈtætɛ v. stalk *dœˈtatœ /dœˈtætœ/ tœˈtætœ n. prairie *dœˈtebe /dœˈtebe/ tœˈtæbe prep. including *dœˈtebœ /dœˈtebœ/ tœˈtæbœ v. clutch *dœˈtebœ /dœˈtɛbœ/ tœˈtɛbœ adj. urgent *dœˈtebɘ /dœˈtebɘ/ tœˈtæbɘ num. hundred *dœˈteda /dœˈtedæ/ tœˈtedæ n. crusade *dœˈteda /dœˈtɛdæ/ tœˈtɛdæ v. protest *dœˈtede /dœˈtede/ tœˈtede v. enforce *dœˈtede /dœˈtɛde/ tœˈtɛde adv. aboard *dœˈtehe /dœˈtehe/ tœˈtehe n. organism *dœˈtehe /dœˈtehɛ/ tœˈtehɛ n. footpath, sidewalk *dœˈtehœ /dœˈtehœ/ tœˈtehœ n. credit *dœˈteta /dœˈtɛtæ/ tœˈtɛtæ n. forest *dœˈtete /dœˈtɛte/ tœˈtɛte n. guardian *dœˈtetœ /dœˈtetœ/ tœˈtetœ n. fossil *dœˈtetɘ /dœˈtɛtɘ/ tœˈtɛtɘ n. tooth *dœˈtœbœ /dœˈtœbœ/ tœˈtœbœ v. explore *dœˈtœdɘ /dœˈtœdɘ/ tœˈtœdɘ n. potato *dœˈtœhœ /dœˈtœhœ/ tœˈtœhœ adj. bizarre *dœˈtœhɘ /dœˈtœhɘ/ tœˈtœhɘ n. pubic hair *dœˈtœte /dœˈtœte/ tœˈtœte v. block *dœˈtœtɘ /dœˈtœtɘ/ tœˈtœtɘ n. memo *dɘ /dɘ/ tɘ prep. for *dɘ /dɘ/ tɘpron. you (object pl.) *dɘbeha /dɘbɛhæ/ tɘˈbɛhæ n. killer *dɘdahetɘ /dɘdæhɛtɘ/ ˌtɘdæˈhɛtɘ v. accompany *dɘhaha /dɘhæhæ/ tɘˈhæhæ n. chef *dɘtahœha /dɘtæhœhæ/ ˌtɘtæˈhœhæ n. artist *dɘtɘbɘ /dɘtɘbɘ/ tɘˈtɘbɘ adj. homely *dɘˈbade /dɘˈbædɛ/ tɘˈbædɛ adj. lazy *dɘˈbaha /dɘˈbæhæ/ tɘˈbæhæ n. sensation *dɘˈbahœ /dɘˈbæhœ/ tɘˈbæhœ v. crouch *dɘˈbahɘ /dɘˈbæhɘ/ tɘˈbæhɘ adj. absurd *dɘˈbebe /dɘˈbebe/ tɘˈbæbe det. less *dɘˈbebɘ /dɘˈbebɘ/ tɘˈbæbɘ n. agriculture *dɘˈbebɘ /dɘˈbɛbɘ/ tɘˈbɛbɘ n. inn *dɘˈbeda /dɘˈbedæ/ tɘˈbedæ adj. slow *dɘˈbede /dɘˈbede/ tɘˈbede n. compound *dɘˈbedœ /dɘˈbedœ/ tɘˈbedœ v. contradict *dɘˈbedɘ /dɘˈbedɘ/ tɘˈbedɘ adj. awkward *dɘˈbeha /dɘˈbehæ/ tɘˈbehæ n. gravity *dɘˈbehe /dɘˈbehe/ tɘˈbehe n. skeleton *dɘˈbehe /dɘˈbɛhe/ tɘˈbɛhe adj. plausible *dɘˈbehœ /dɘˈbɛhœ/ tɘˈbɛhœ n. rhetoric *dɘˈbeta /dɘˈbɛtæ/ tɘˈbɛtæ n. lobster *dɘˈbœbœ /dɘˈbœbœ/ tɘˈbœbœ n. canal *dɘˈbœbɘ /dɘˈbœbɘ/ tɘˈbœbɘ v. render *dɘˈbœda /dɘˈbœdæ/ tɘˈbœdæ v. long *dɘˈbœde /dɘˈbœdɛ/ tɘˈbœdɛ n. case *dɘˈbœdœ /dɘˈbœdœ/ tɘˈbœdœ n. filter *dɘˈbœha /dɘˈbœhæ/ tɘˈbœhæ v. promise *dɘˈbœhe /dɘˈbœhe/ tɘˈbœhe v. promote *dɘˈbœhe /dɘˈbœhɛ/ tɘˈbœhɛ v. harm *dɘˈbœte /dɘˈbœte/ tɘˈbœte n. moon *dɘˈbœte /dɘˈbœtɛ/ tɘˈbœtɛ adj. cool (fashionable) *dɘˈbœtœ /dɘˈbœtœ/ tɘˈbœtœ v. cough *dɘˈdabœ /dɘˈdæbœ/ tɘˈdæbœ n. tag *dɘˈdabɘ /dɘˈdæbɘ/ tɘˈdæbɘ n. facade *dɘˈdade /dɘˈdæde/ tɘˈdæde adj. general *dɘˈdadœ /dɘˈdædœ/ tɘˈdædœ v. encompass *dɘˈdahe /dɘˈdæhe/ tɘˈdæhe adj. blunt *dɘˈdahe /dɘˈdæhɛ/ tɘˈdæhɛ n. company *dɘˈdate /dɘˈdæte/ tɘˈdæte n. curl *dɘˈdatɘ /dɘˈdætɘ/ tɘˈdætɘ n. container *dɘˈdebe /dɘˈdɛbe/ tɘˈdɛbe v. regret *dɘˈdebe /dɘˈdɛbɛ/ tɘˈdɛbɛ v. warrant *dɘˈdebœ /dɘˈdɛbœ/ tɘˈdɛbœ n. candle *dɘˈdebɘ /dɘˈdebɘ/ tɘˈdæbɘ n. despair *dɘˈdebɘ /dɘˈdɛbɘ/ tɘˈdɛbɘ n. present (time) *dɘˈdeda /dɘˈdɛdæ/ tɘˈdɛdæ n. period *dɘˈdedœ /dɘˈdedœ/ tɘˈdedœ n. bill *dɘˈdedœ /dɘˈdɛdœ/ tɘˈdɛdœ n. punch *dɘˈdedɘ /dɘˈdɛdɘ/ tɘˈdɛdɘ v. pace *dɘˈdeha /dɘˈdɛhæ/ tɘˈdɛhæ n. resource *dɘˈdehɘ /dɘˈdehɘ/ tɘˈdehɘ v. straighten *dɘˈdehɘ /dɘˈdɛhɘ/ tɘˈdɛhɘ v. ache *dɘˈdeta /dɘˈdetæ/ tɘˈdetæ n. revolution *dɘˈdete /dɘˈdɛtɛ/ tɘˈdɛtɛ n. pen *dɘˈdetɘ /dɘˈdetɘ/ tɘˈdetɘ n. key *dɘˈdetɘ /dɘˈdɛtɘ/ tɘˈdɛtɘ adj. favourite *dɘˈdœbe /dɘˈdœbe/ tɘˈdœbe n. average *dɘˈdœbɘ /dɘˈdœbɘ/ tɘˈdœbɘ v. govern *dɘˈdœdœ /dɘˈdœdœ/ tɘˈdœdœ n. individual *dɘˈdœha /dɘˈdœhæ/ tɘˈdœhæ n. bicycle *dɘˈdœhe /dɘˈdœhɛ/ tɘˈdœhɛ n. vein *dɘˈdœhɘ /dɘˈdœhɘ/ tɘˈdœhɘ v. slide *dɘˈdœte /dɘˈdœtɛ/ tɘˈdœtɛ n. hallway *dɘˈhabe /dɘˈhæbɛ/ tɘˈhæbɛ n. sympathy *dɘˈhabœ /dɘˈhæbœ/ tɘˈhæbœ n. stay *dɘˈhada /dɘˈhædæ/ tɘˈhædæ n. adolescent *dɘˈhade /dɘˈhædɛ/ tɘˈhædɛ n. conquest *dɘˈhaha /dɘˈhæhæ/ tɘˈhæhæ n. haven *dɘˈhahe /dɘˈhæhe/ tɘˈhæhe n. conviction *dɘˈhahɘ /dɘˈhæhɘ/ tɘˈhæhɘ det. these *dɘˈhebe /dɘˈhebe/ tɘˈhæbe adj. adjacent *dɘˈhebe /dɘˈhɛbe/ tɘˈhɛbe v. bother *dɘˈhebe /dɘˈhɛbɛ/ tɘˈhɛbɛ n. wildlife *dɘˈhebœ /dɘˈhɛbœ/ tɘˈhɛbœ v. state *dɘˈhebɘ /dɘˈhɛbɘ/ tɘˈhɛbɘ adv. thus *dɘˈheda /dɘˈhedæ/ tɘˈhedæ v. roll *dɘˈheda /dɘˈhɛdæ/ tɘˈhɛdæ n. owl *dɘˈhede /dɘˈhɛde/ tɘˈhɛde n. map *dɘˈhede /dɘˈhɛdɛ/ tɘˈhɛdɛ n. magic *dɘˈheha /dɘˈhɛhæ/ tɘˈhɛhæ n. lipstick *dɘˈhehe /dɘˈhɛhɛ/ tɘˈhɛhɛ n. capture *dɘˈhetɘ /dɘˈhɛtɘ/ tɘˈhɛtɘ v. defecate *dɘˈhœbœ /dɘˈhœbœ/ tɘˈhœbœ v. populate *dɘˈhœda /dɘˈhœdæ/ tɘˈhœdæ adj. similar *dɘˈhœde /dɘˈhœde/ tɘˈhœde n. mass *dɘˈhœde /dɘˈhœdɛ/ tɘˈhœdɛ n. intervention *dɘˈhœdœ /dɘˈhœdœ/ tɘˈhœdœ adj. tall *dɘˈtabe /dɘˈtæbe/ tɘˈtæbe v. strap *dɘˈtabœ /dɘˈtæbœ/ tɘˈtæbœ n. collar *dɘˈtabɘ /dɘˈtæbɘ/ tɘˈtæbɘ v. fix, mend *dɘˈtahœ /dɘˈtæhœ/ tɘˈtæhœ n. art *dɘˈtata /dɘˈtætæ/ tɘˈtætæ v. wonder *dɘˈtatɘ /dɘˈtætɘ/ tɘˈtætɘ n. wallet *dɘˈtebe /dɘˈtebe/ tɘˈtæbe n. wound *dɘˈtebœ /dɘˈtɛbœ/ tɘˈtɛbœ adj. alternate *dɘˈtebɘ /dɘˈtebɘ/ tɘˈtæbɘ adj. acute *dɘˈtede /dɘˈtɛde/ tɘˈtɛde n. shack *dɘˈtedœ /dɘˈtedœ/ tɘˈtedœ n. resident *dɘˈtedœ /dɘˈtɛdœ/ tɘˈtɛdœ det. whose *dɘˈtedɘ /dɘˈtɛdɘ/ tɘˈtɛdɘ v. deter *dɘˈtehe /dɘˈtehe/ tɘˈtehe v. mimic *dɘˈtehe /dɘˈtɛhɛ/ tɘˈtɛhɛ n. cherry *dɘˈtehɘ /dɘˈtehɘ/ tɘˈtehɘ adj. damn *dɘˈtetœ /dɘˈtetœ/ tɘˈtetœ v. blow *dɘˈtetœ /dɘˈtɛtœ/ tɘˈtɛtœ n. merit *dɘˈtœbœ /dɘˈtœbœ/ tɘˈtœbœ n. well *dɘˈtœde /dɘˈtœdɛ/ tɘˈtœdɛ n. concrete *dɘˈtœtɘ /dɘˈtœtɘ/ tɘˈtœtɘ n. code *e /e/ conj. that *e /ɛ/ prep. like *ebababɘ /ebæbæbɘ/ ˌæbæˈbæbɘ adj. painful *ebœɘbɘ /ebœɘbɘ/ ˌæbœˈɘbɘ adj. rich, wealthy *edadœ /ɛdædœ/ n. heat *edebɘha /ɛdebɘhæ/ ˌɛdæˈbɘhæ n. prisoner *ehebɘtɘ /ehebɘtɘ/ ˌehæˈbɘtɘ n. graveyard *eheteha /ɛhetɛhæ/ n. sailor *ehɘbe /ehɘbe/ n. suggestion *etɘbɘ /etɘbɘ/ adj. technological *eˈbaba /eˈbæbæ/ n. pain *eˈbabe /eˈbæbe/ v. display *eˈbabɘ /ɛˈbæbɘ/ n. entry *eˈbade /ɛˈbæde/ v. smash *eˈbadœ /ɛˈbædœ/ v. impair *eˈbaha /eˈbæhæ/ v. manoeuvre *eˈbahe /ɛˈbæhe/ v. probe *eˈbahœ /ɛˈbæhœ/ adj. wary *eˈbatœ /eˈbætœ/ v. found *eˈbeba /eˈbɛbæ/ v. insult *eˈbeba /ɛˈbebæ/ ɛˈbæbæ adv. tonight *eˈbebe /eˈbɛbe/ n. fetus *eˈbebe /eˈbɛbɛ/ v. intercept *eˈbebe /ɛˈbebe/ ɛˈbæbe n. horn *eˈbebœ /ɛˈbɛbœ/ n. peak *eˈbebɘ /eˈbebɘ/ eˈbæbɘ n. dawn *eˈbebɘ /eˈbɛbɘ/ v. scratch *eˈbebɘ /ɛˈbebɘ/ ɛˈbæbɘ n. divorce *eˈbede /eˈbedɛ/ v. prevent *eˈbede /ɛˈbede/ n. knight *eˈbede /ɛˈbɛde/ det. whatever *eˈbedœ /ɛˈbedœ/ prep. under *eˈbeha /ɛˈbɛhæ/ n. beam *eˈbehe /eˈbehe/ adj. thick *eˈbehe /eˈbehɛ/ adj. broad *eˈbehe /ɛˈbehɛ/ n. therapy *eˈbehe /ɛˈbɛhɛ/ n. chalk *eˈbehœ /eˈbehœ/ adj. chronic *eˈbeta /eˈbetæ/ n. comet *eˈbeta /ɛˈbetæ/ v. study *eˈbetœ /eˈbetœ/ n. honour *eˈbetœ /ɛˈbetœ/ n. total *eˈbetœ /ɛˈbɛtœ/ v. dig *eˈbetɘ /eˈbetɘ/ v. crush, grind *eˈbœbe /eˈbœbe/ n. perception *eˈbœbe /ɛˈbœbe/ n. eagle *eˈbœbœ /eˈbœbœ/ n. state *eˈbœbœ /ɛˈbœbœ/ adj. rude *eˈbœbɘ /eˈbœbɘ/ n. counsel *eˈbœbɘ /ɛˈbœbɘ/ v. request *eˈbœda /eˈbœdæ/ n. leather *eˈbœde /eˈbœde/ n. statistic *eˈbœdœ /ɛˈbœdœ/ v. postpone *eˈbœha /eˈbœhæ/ v. rent *eˈbœhe /eˈbœhe/ n. grandfather *eˈbœhe /ɛˈbœhe/ n. yogurt *eˈbœhɘ /eˈbœhɘ/ n. path *eˈbœta /eˈbœtæ/ adj. vivid *eˈbœte /eˈbœte/ n. bead *eˈbœte /eˈbœtɛ/ v. confirm *eˈbœte /ɛˈbœte/ n. flock *eˈbœtœ /eˈbœtœ/ n. eclipse *eˈbœtœ /ɛˈbœtœ/ n. ambassador *eˈbœɘ /eˈbœɘ/ n. wealth *eˈdabe /eˈdæbɛ/ n. bird *eˈdabɘ /ɛˈdæbɘ/ v. squash *eˈdada /ɛˈdædæ/ n. stitch *eˈdade /eˈdæde/ n. impression *eˈdade /ɛˈdædɛ/ n. cellar *eˈdadœ /eˈdædœ/ adj. homosexual *eˈdadœ /ɛˈdædœ/ n. wheel *eˈdahe /ɛˈdæhe/ adj. sleek *eˈdahœ /ɛˈdæhœ/ v. achieve *eˈdahɘ /eˈdæhɘ/ prep. near *eˈdata /eˈdætæ/ det. own *eˈdata /ɛˈdætæ/ n. franchise *eˈdate /ɛˈdæte/ v. shove *eˈdatœ /ɛˈdætœ/ n. semester *eˈdaɘ /ɛˈdæɘ/ n. erection *eˈdebe /ɛˈdebɛ/ ɛˈdæbɛ n. hose *eˈdebe /ɛˈdɛbe/ v. enhance *eˈdebe /ɛˈdɛbɛ/ n. textile *eˈdebœ /eˈdɛbœ/ n. niche *eˈdebœ /ɛˈdɛbœ/ n. terror *eˈdebɘ /eˈdebɘ/ eˈdæbɘ v. manipulate *eˈdebɘ /eˈdɛbɘ/ n. shed *eˈdebɘ /ɛˈdebɘ/ ɛˈdæbɘ n. prison *eˈdebɘ /ɛˈdɛbɘ/ n. cuff *eˈdeda /eˈdɛdæ/ n. hub *eˈdeda /ɛˈdedæ/ n. stride *eˈdede /eˈdɛde/ v. infect *eˈdede /ɛˈdedɛ/ n. light *eˈdedœ /eˈdedœ/ v. giggle *eˈdedœ /eˈdɛdœ/ n. priest *eˈdedœ /ɛˈdedœ/ v. face *eˈdedœ /ɛˈdɛdœ/ n. waist *eˈdedɘ /ɛˈdedɘ/ v. transcend *eˈdedɘ /ɛˈdɛdɘ/ v. glow *eˈdehe /eˈdehe/ v. aim *eˈdehe /eˈdɛhe/ n. existence *eˈdehe /ɛˈdehe/ adj. crisp *eˈdehe /ɛˈdehɛ/ v. advertise *eˈdehe /ɛˈdɛhɛ/ n. stripe *eˈdehœ /eˈdehœ/ v. recommend *eˈdehœ /ɛˈdehœ/ v. smile *eˈdehœ /ɛˈdɛhœ/ v. bore *eˈdehɘ /eˈdehɘ/ n. limit *eˈdehɘ /ɛˈdehɘ/ n. guide *eˈdeta /ɛˈdetæ/ n. hierarchy *eˈdete /ɛˈdete/ v. complete *eˈdete /ɛˈdɛte/ n. emphasis *eˈdete /ɛˈdɛtɛ/ adj. brown *eˈdetœ /eˈdetœ/ n. apparatus *eˈdetœ /ɛˈdetœ/ v. sway *eˈdetɘ /eˈdetɘ/ n. strawberry *eˈdetɘ /ɛˈdɛtɘ/ n. graph *eˈdœbe /eˈdœbe/ n. comrade *eˈdœbe /ɛˈdœbe/ n. cup *eˈdœbœ /eˈdœbœ/ n. turmoil *eˈdœbɘ /eˈdœbɘ/ v. glance *eˈdœde /eˈdœde/ conj. not *eˈdœde /ɛˈdœde/ adj. credible *eˈdœde /ɛˈdœdɛ/ v. want *eˈdœdœ /eˈdœdœ/ n. male *eˈdœdœ /ɛˈdœdœ/ prep. rather *eˈdœhe /eˈdœhe/ n. prospect *eˈdœhe /eˈdœhɛ/ adj. calm *eˈdœhe /ɛˈdœhɛ/ n. initiative *eˈdœhœ /eˈdœhœ/ v. deal *eˈdœhɘ /ɛˈdœhɘ/ adj. pink *eˈdœta /eˈdœtæ/ n. ancestor, forefather *eˈdœta /ɛˈdœtæ/ n. enemy *eˈdœte /eˈdœtɛ/ adj. cute *eˈdœte /ɛˈdœte/ n. leg, thigh *eˈdœte /ɛˈdœtɛ/ n. logo *eˈdœtœ /eˈdœtœ/ n. mint *eˈdœtœ /ɛˈdœtœ/ v. cry *eˈdœtɘ /eˈdœtɘ/ adj. forensic *eˈdœtɘ /ɛˈdœtɘ/ pron. nobody *eˈhabœ /eˈhæbœ/ n. officer *eˈhabœ /ɛˈhæbœ/ adj. bald *eˈhabɘ /eˈhæbɘ/ v. pledge *eˈhada /eˈhædæ/ v. aspire *eˈhada /ɛˈhædæ/ n. rival *eˈhade /eˈhædɛ/ n. column *eˈhadœ /ɛˈhædœ/ adj. selected *eˈhaha /ɛˈhæhæ/ v. ground *eˈhahɘ /ɛˈhæhɘ/ v. brace *eˈhate /eˈhætɛ/ n. cane *eˈhatœ /ɛˈhætœ/ n. hut *eˈhatɘ /ɛˈhætɘ/ n. hero *eˈheba /ɛˈhebæ/ ɛˈhæbæ v. shake *eˈhebe /ɛˈhebe/ ɛˈhæbe n. mall *eˈhebe /ɛˈhebɛ/ ɛˈhæbɛ v. near *eˈhebe /ɛˈhɛbe/ v. contribute *eˈhebœ /eˈhebœ/ eˈhæbœ v. amuse *eˈhebœ /ɛˈhebœ/ ɛˈhæbœ n. ideal *eˈhebɘ /eˈhebɘ/ eˈhæbɘ n. grave *eˈhebɘ /ɛˈhebɘ/ ɛˈhæbɘ v. access *eˈhebɘ /ɛˈhɛbɘ/ n. massacre *eˈheda /eˈhɛdæ/ n. bee *eˈhede /eˈhedɛ/ v. stamp *eˈhede /eˈhɛdɛ/ v. depend *eˈhede /ɛˈhɛdɛ/ v. breed *eˈhedœ /eˈhɛdœ/ n. canopy *eˈhedœ /ɛˈhedœ/ n. profit *eˈheha /eˈhɛhæ/ n. roster *eˈheha /ɛˈhɛhæ/ n. cloth *eˈhehɘ /ɛˈhɛhɘ/ n. tide *eˈheta /ɛˈhetæ/ n. liver *eˈheta /ɛˈhɛtæ/ n. exile *eˈhete /ɛˈhetɛ/ v. sail *eˈhete /ɛˈhɛte/ adj. monetary *eˈhetœ /eˈhetœ/ adj. dubious *eˈhœbœ /ɛˈhœbœ/ n. cousin *eˈhœbɘ /ɛˈhœbɘ/ n. glasses *eˈhœda /ɛˈhœdæ/ adv. barely *eˈhœdœ /eˈhœdœ/ n. parsley *eˈhœdœ /ɛˈhœdœ/ adj. compact *eˈhœdɘ /eˈhœdɘ/ v. spectate *eˈhœhɘ /eˈhœhɘ/ n. security *eˈhœhɘ /ɛˈhœhɘ/ n. pencil *eˈhœtœ /eˈhœtœ/ v. explode *eˈtaba /eˈtæbæ/ v. try *eˈtaba /ɛˈtæbæ/ n. disease *eˈtabe /eˈtæbe/ v. boost *eˈtabe /ɛˈtæbe/ n. bump *eˈtabœ /eˈtæbœ/ n. cliff *eˈtabɘ /eˈtæbɘ/ n. glacier *eˈtabɘ /ɛˈtæbɘ/ n. kindergarten *eˈtada /eˈtædæ/ n. paradigm *eˈtada /ɛˈtædæ/ n. seizure *eˈtadɘ /eˈtædɘ/ v. refine *eˈtaha /eˈtæhæ/ n. cult *eˈtahe /eˈtæhɛ/ n. ritual *eˈtahɘ /eˈtæhɘ/ n. ferry *eˈtata /eˈtætæ/ v. paralyse *eˈtate /eˈtætɛ/ v. sneak *eˈtatœ /eˈtætœ/ n. pavement *eˈtatɘ /eˈtætɘ/ n. climate *eˈtaɘ /eˈtæɘ/ n. bat (winged mammal) *eˈteba /ɛˈtɛbæ/ adj. premier *eˈtebe /eˈtebe/ eˈtæbe v. sob *eˈtebe /ɛˈtebe/ ɛˈtæbe n. sewer *eˈtebe /ɛˈtɛbɛ/ adj. consistent *eˈtebœ /eˈtebœ/ eˈtæbœ n. unity *eˈtebœ /ɛˈtebœ/ ɛˈtæbœ v. warn *eˈtebɘ /eˈtebɘ/ eˈtæbɘ n. disaster *eˈtede /eˈtɛde/ v. clean *eˈtede /ɛˈtɛdɛ/ n. den *eˈtedœ /eˈtedœ/ v. employ *eˈtedœ /eˈtɛdœ/ v. hum *eˈtedœ /ɛˈtɛdœ/ adj. dim *eˈtedɘ /eˈtedɘ/ n. keeper *eˈtehe /eˈtɛhɛ/ adj. rough *eˈtehe /ɛˈtehɛ/ v. compile *eˈtehœ /eˈtehœ/ n. transplant *eˈteta /ɛˈtɛtæ/ v. lend *eˈtete /eˈtete/ n. courtesy *eˈtete /eˈtɛtɛ/ n. homeland, motherland *eˈtete /ɛˈtetɛ/ v. support *eˈtete /ɛˈtɛte/ v. establish *eˈtete /ɛˈtɛtɛ/ v. substitute *eˈtetœ /ɛˈtɛtœ/ n. electricity *eˈtœba /eˈtœbæ/ n. option *eˈtœbe /eˈtœbɛ/ v. inject *eˈtœbɘ /ɛˈtœbɘ/ n. vocabulary *eˈtœda /eˈtœdæ/ n. saucepan *eˈtœdœ /ɛˈtœdœ/ n. maximum *eˈtœdɘ /eˈtœdɘ/ v. tread *eˈtœha /eˈtœhæ/ n. nickname *eˈtœhe /ɛˈtœhɛ/ n. premise *eˈtœhœ /eˈtœhœ/ n. dispute *eˈtœhœ /ɛˈtœhœ/ v. measure *eˈtœte /eˈtœte/ adj. fortunate *eˈtœte /ɛˈtœtɛ/ v. book *eˈtœtœ /eˈtœtœ/ n. copper *eˈtœtɘ /eˈtœtɘ/ v. deteriorate *ha /hæ/ æ conj. but *ha /hæ/ æpron. him/her/it *ha /hæ/ æpron. you *ha da /hæ dæ/ tæpron. to you *habœdatɘ /hæbœdætɘ/ ˌæbœˈdætɘ v. weigh *hadadedœ /hædædɛdœ/ ˌædæˈdɛdœ n. silence *hadebedœ /hædebɛdœ/ ˌædæˈbɛdœ n. darkness *hadebɘdœ /hædebɘdœ/ ˌædæˈbɘdœ n. fertility *hahœdœ /hæhœdœ/ æˈhœdœ n. length *hatebɘ /hætebɘ/ æˈtæbɘ adj. risky, dangerous *haˈbeba /hæˈbebæ/ æˈbæbæ n. mask *haˈbebœ /hæˈbɛbœ/ æˈbɛbœ v. bid *haˈbebɘ /hæˈbebɘ/ æˈbæbɘ n. claim *haˈbebɘ /hæˈbɛbɘ/ æˈbɛbɘ n. venue *haˈbeda /hæˈbedæ/ æˈbedæ adj. unfortunate *haˈbede /hæˈbede/ æˈbede n. vase *haˈbede /hæˈbedɛ/ æˈbedɛ n. closure *haˈbede /hæˈbɛdɛ/ æˈbɛdɛ v. spoil *haˈbedœ /hæˈbedœ/ æˈbedœ adj. partisan *haˈbete /hæˈbete/ æˈbete n. boyfriend *haˈbete /hæˈbetɛ/ æˈbetɛ n. choir *haˈbetœ /hæˈbɛtœ/ æˈbɛtœ n. metal *haˈbœbœ /hæˈbœbœ/ æˈbœbœ n. outcome *haˈbœbɘ /hæˈbœbɘ/ æˈbœbɘ n. cigar *haˈbœda /hæˈbœdæ/ æˈbœdæ n. weight *haˈbœde /hæˈbœdɛ/ æˈbœdɛ n. fur *haˈbœdœ /hæˈbœdœ/ æˈbœdœ v. rob *haˈbœdɘ /hæˈbœdɘ/ æˈbœdɘ n. authority *haˈbœhœ /hæˈbœhœ/ æˈbœhœ n. hell *haˈbœhɘ /hæˈbœhɘ/ æˈbœhɘ v. remind *haˈbœtɘ /hæˈbœtɘ/ æˈbœtɘ n. couch, sofa *haˈdabe /hæˈdæbe/ æˈdæbe n. angle *haˈdabɘ /hæˈdæbɘ/ æˈdæbɘ n. campaign *haˈdade /hæˈdædɛ/ æˈdædɛ adj. silent *haˈdaha /hæˈdæhæ/ æˈdæhæ v. slash *haˈdahe /hæˈdæhɛ/ æˈdæhɛ n. feat *haˈdate /hæˈdæte/ æˈdæte v. fulfil *haˈdeba /hæˈdebæ/ æˈdæbæ n. peninsula *haˈdeba /hæˈdɛbæ/ æˈdɛbæ n. oxygen *haˈdebe /hæˈdebe/ æˈdæbe n. moment *haˈdebe /hæˈdebɛ/ æˈdæbɛ adj. dark *haˈdebe /hæˈdɛbe/ æˈdɛbe n. ant *haˈdebœ /hæˈdebœ/ æˈdæbœ v. camp *haˈdebɘ /hæˈdebɘ/ æˈdæbɘ adj. fertile *haˈdede /hæˈdedɛ/ æˈdedɛ n. axe *haˈdeha /hæˈdehæ/ æˈdehæ v. replicate *haˈdehe /hæˈdɛhe/ æˈdɛhe n. craft *haˈdehe /hæˈdɛhɛ/ æˈdɛhɛ n. resolution *haˈdeta /hæˈdɛtæ/ æˈdɛtæ n. lust *haˈdete /hæˈdɛtɛ/ æˈdɛtɛ n. detention *haˈdetɘ /hæˈdetɘ/ æˈdetɘ v. kidnap *haˈdœba /hæˈdœbæ/ æˈdœbæ adj. obesie *haˈdœbœ /hæˈdœbœ/ æˈdœbœ v. wave (salutation) *haˈdœbɘ /hæˈdœbɘ/ æˈdœbɘ adj. round *haˈdœdœ /hæˈdœdœ/ æˈdœdœ adj. primitive *haˈdœhe /hæˈdœhɛ/ æˈdœhɛ adv. pretty *haˈdœhɘ /hæˈdœhɘ/ æˈdœhɘ n. territory *haˈdœte /hæˈdœte/ æˈdœte n. soul *haˈdœtœ /hæˈdœtœ/ æˈdœtœ n. breeze *haˈdœtɘ /hæˈdœtɘ/ æˈdœtɘ adj. empirical *haˈhade /hæˈhæde/ æˈhæde v. weep *haˈhade /hæˈhædɛ/ æˈhædɛ v. envision *haˈhadœ /hæˈhædœ/ æˈhædœ n. wire *haˈhadɘ /hæˈhædɘ/ æˈhædɘ v. join *haˈhata /hæˈhætæ/ æˈhætæ n. stem *haˈhebœ /hæˈhebœ/ æˈhæbœ adj. gross *haˈhebœ /hæˈhɛbœ/ æˈhɛbœ adj. mere *haˈhebɘ /hæˈhebɘ/ æˈhæbɘ v. erase *haˈheda /hæˈhɛdæ/ æˈhɛdæ n. crust *haˈhede /hæˈhɛde/ æˈhɛde n. integrity *haˈhedœ /hæˈhedœ/ æˈhedœ v. hire *haˈhehe /hæˈhɛhɛ/ æˈhɛhɛ n. sorrow *haˈhehœ /hæˈhehœ/ æˈhehœ n. meadow *haˈhehɘ /hæˈhɛhɘ/ æˈhɛhɘ n. tree *haˈheta /hæˈhetæ/ æˈhetæ v. accustom *haˈhete /hæˈhɛtɛ/ æˈhɛtɛ n. brothel *haˈhetɘ /hæˈhetɘ/ æˈhetɘ n. evil *haˈhœba /hæˈhœbæ/ æˈhœbæ v. gear *haˈhœbe /hæˈhœbe/ æˈhœbe v. wreck *haˈhœbœ /hæˈhœbœ/ æˈhœbœ v. harass *haˈhœbɘ /hæˈhœbɘ/ æˈhœbɘ adj. stunning *haˈhœde /hæˈhœdɛ/ æˈhœdɛ v. stock *haˈhœdɘ /hæˈhœdɘ/ æˈhœdɘ n. rag *haˈhœhœ /hæˈhœhœ/ æˈhœhœ v. doom *haˈhœta /hæˈhœtæ/ æˈhœtæ v. verify *haˈtabe /hæˈtæbɛ/ æˈtæbɛ n. valley *haˈtabœ /hæˈtæbœ/ æˈtæbœ v. accept *haˈtabɘ /hæˈtæbɘ/ æˈtæbɘ v. embody *haˈtada /hæˈtædæ/ æˈtædæ n. propaganda *haˈtadœ /hæˈtædœ/ æˈtædœ n. loser *haˈtaha /hæˈtæhæ/ æˈtæhæ n. butter *haˈtahœ /hæˈtæhœ/ æˈtæhœ n. artillery *haˈtahɘ /hæˈtæhɘ/ æˈtæhɘ v. taste *haˈtata /hæˈtætæ/ æˈtætæ adj. keen *haˈtate /hæˈtæte/ æˈtæte n. circus *haˈtatɘ /hæˈtætɘ/ æˈtætɘ adj. stable *haˈteba /hæˈtebæ/ æˈtæbæ n. cloud *haˈteba /hæˈtɛbæ/ æˈtɛbæ interj. hello *haˈtebe /hæˈtebe/ æˈtæbe n. cheese *haˈtebœ /hæˈtebœ/ æˈtæbœ n. branch *haˈtebœ /hæˈtɛbœ/ æˈtɛbœ n. organisation *haˈtebɘ /hæˈtebɘ/ æˈtæbɘ n. illusion *haˈteda /hæˈtɛdæ/ æˈtɛdæ adj. academic *haˈtede /hæˈtede/ æˈtede adj. entire *haˈtehe /hæˈtɛhɛ/ æˈtɛhɛ v. evolve *haˈtehɘ /hæˈtehɘ/ æˈtehɘ adj. attractive *haˈtete /hæˈtete/ æˈtete n. supervisor *haˈtetœ /hæˈtetœ/ æˈtetœ v. tumble *haˈtetœ /hæˈtɛtœ/ æˈtɛtœ n. location *haˈtetɘ /hæˈtetɘ/ æˈtetɘ n. wage *haˈtœba /hæˈtœbæ/ æˈtœbæ v. debate *haˈtœbe /hæˈtœbɛ/ æˈtœbɛ n. vampire *haˈtœbɘ /hæˈtœbɘ/ æˈtœbɘ v. simmer *haˈtœda /hæˈtœdæ/ æˈtœdæ n. dam *haˈtœde /hæˈtœde/ æˈtœde n. deputy *haˈtœde /hæˈtœdɛ/ æˈtœdɛ v. damage *haˈtœdɘ /hæˈtœdɘ/ æˈtœdɘ n. bread *haˈtœta /hæˈtœtæ/ æˈtœtæ n. reservation *haˈtœtœ /hæˈtœtœ/ æˈtœtœ v. stare *he /he/ e prep. to *he /hɛ/ ɛ v. have *he /hɛ/ ɛpron. ours *he /hɛ/ ɛpron. you *hebebe /hebɛbe/ æˈbɛbe n. belief *hebedœdœ /hebedœdœ/ ˌæbeˈdœdœ n. sadness *hebœtɘbɘ /hebœtɘbɘ/ ˌæbœˈtɘbɘ adj. lucky *hededabe /hededæbe/ ˌedeˈdæbe n. reflection *hedetɘ /hɛdɛtɘ/ ɛˈdɛtɘ n. chemist *hehabe /hehæbe/ eˈhæbe n. loss *hehedebɘ /hɛhɛdɛbɘ/ ˌɛhɛˈdɛbɘ adj. ironic *hehededœ /hehɛdɛdœ/ ˌehɛˈdɛdœ n. happiness *hehetɘ /hɛhɛtɘ/ ɛˈhɛtɘ n. grocer *hehɘbɘ /hɛhɘbɘ/ ɛˈhɘbɘ adj. urban *hetahœha /hetæhœhæ/ ˌetæˈhœhæ n. gardener *hetœha /hetœhæ/ eˈtœhæ n. lover *hetœhɘtɘ /hɛtœhɘtɘ/ ˌɛtœˈhɘtɘ n. cafe *heˈbabe /heˈbæbe/ eˈbæbe adj. selfish *heˈbabe /heˈbæbɛ/ eˈbæbɛ n. seed *heˈbabe /hɛˈbæbe/ ɛˈbæbe n. empathy *heˈbabœ /heˈbæbœ/ eˈbæbœ n. fungus *heˈbabɘ /hɛˈbæbɘ/ ɛˈbæbɘ n. marsh *heˈbada /heˈbædæ/ eˈbædæ n. specialist *heˈbade /heˈbæde/ eˈbæde n. princess *heˈbade /hɛˈbæde/ ɛˈbæde n. variable *heˈbadɘ /hɛˈbædɘ/ ɛˈbædɘ n. bruise *heˈbahe /heˈbæhe/ eˈbæhe v. blend *heˈbahe /hɛˈbæhɛ/ ɛˈbæhɛ n. shore *heˈbata /heˈbætæ/ eˈbætæ n. whip *heˈbata /hɛˈbætæ/ ɛˈbætæ v. multiply *heˈbate /hɛˈbæte/ ɛˈbæte n. pumpkin *heˈbate /hɛˈbætɛ/ ɛˈbætɛ n. costume *heˈbatœ /heˈbætœ/ eˈbætœ n. court *heˈbebe /heˈbebe/ eˈbæbe n. beast *heˈbebe /hɛˈbebe/ ɛˈbæbe n. edge, limit *heˈbebœ /heˈbɛbœ/ eˈbɛbœ n. scratch *heˈbebœ /hɛˈbebœ/ ɛˈbæbœ adj. naive *heˈbebɘ /heˈbɛbɘ/ eˈbɛbɘ v. evacuate *heˈbebɘ /hɛˈbebɘ/ ɛˈbæbɘ n. trial *heˈbeda /heˈbedæ/ eˈbedæ v. vary *heˈbeda /hɛˈbɛdæ/ ɛˈbɛdæ adj. inferior *heˈbede /heˈbedɛ/ eˈbedɛ v. change *heˈbede /heˈbɛde/ eˈbɛde v. scream *heˈbede /hɛˈbedɛ/ ɛˈbedɛ n. hazard *heˈbede /hɛˈbɛdɛ/ ɛˈbɛdɛ n. clinic *heˈbedœ /heˈbedœ/ eˈbedœ adj. sad *heˈbedɘ /heˈbedɘ/ eˈbedɘ v. rock (move back and forth) *heˈbeha /hɛˈbehæ/ ɛˈbehæ n. linguistics *heˈbehe /hɛˈbehe/ ɛˈbehe n. buttocks *heˈbehe /hɛˈbehɛ/ ɛˈbehɛ n. spirit *heˈbehœ /heˈbehœ/ eˈbehœ n. tornado *heˈbehɘ /heˈbɛhɘ/ eˈbɛhɘ n. corner *heˈbehɘ /hɛˈbehɘ/ ɛˈbehɘ v. diagnose *heˈbeta /heˈbetæ/ eˈbetæ n. plight *heˈbete /heˈbetɛ/ eˈbetɛ n. repertoire *heˈbete /hɛˈbete/ ɛˈbete adj. lone *heˈbete /hɛˈbɛte/ ɛˈbɛte v. remark *heˈbetœ /heˈbɛtœ/ eˈbɛtœ adj. direct *heˈbetɘ /hɛˈbetɘ/ ɛˈbetɘ n. publisher *heˈbeɘ /hɛˈbeɘ/ ɛˈbeɘ v. rely *heˈbœbe /heˈbœbɛ/ eˈbœbɛ n. frog *heˈbœbœ /heˈbœbœ/ eˈbœbœ n. bargain *heˈbœbœ /hɛˈbœbœ/ ɛˈbœbœ v. swim *heˈbœbɘ /heˈbœbɘ/ eˈbœbɘ n. colour *heˈbœda /hɛˈbœdæ/ ɛˈbœdæ n. wedge *heˈbœde /hɛˈbœde/ ɛˈbœde v. wade *heˈbœdœ /hɛˈbœdœ/ ɛˈbœdœ adj. triple *heˈbœdɘ /heˈbœdɘ/ eˈbœdɘ v. import *heˈbœdɘ /hɛˈbœdɘ/ ɛˈbœdɘ v. nominate *heˈbœha /hɛˈbœhæ/ ɛˈbœhæ n. cabin *heˈbœhe /hɛˈbœhe/ ɛˈbœhe n. shovel *heˈbœhe /hɛˈbœhɛ/ ɛˈbœhɛ adj. stupid *heˈbœhɘ /heˈbœhɘ/ eˈbœhɘ v. advance *heˈbœta /heˈbœtæ/ eˈbœtæ n. spring (coil) *heˈbœta /hɛˈbœtæ/ ɛˈbœtæ n. embassy *heˈbœte /heˈbœtɛ/ eˈbœtɛ v. murmur *heˈbœte /hɛˈbœte/ ɛˈbœte n. picture *heˈbœtœ /heˈbœtœ/ eˈbœtœ v. recognise *heˈbœtœ /hɛˈbœtœ/ ɛˈbœtœ n. prize *heˈbœtɘ /heˈbœtɘ/ eˈbœtɘ n. luck *heˈbœtɘ /hɛˈbœtɘ/ ɛˈbœtɘ n. call *heˈdaba /hɛˈdæbæ/ ɛˈdæbæ adj. top *heˈdabɘ /heˈdæbɘ/ eˈdæbɘ n. potion *heˈdada /hɛˈdædæ/ ɛˈdædæ n. scope *heˈdade /heˈdæde/ eˈdæde n. dice *heˈdadœ /heˈdædœ/ eˈdædœ n. stream *heˈdaha /hɛˈdæhæ/ ɛˈdæhæ n. citizen *heˈdahe /hɛˈdæhɛ/ ɛˈdæhɛ n. infant *heˈdahœ /heˈdæhœ/ eˈdæhœ n. vintage *heˈdata /heˈdætæ/ eˈdætæ n. accent *heˈdatœ /hɛˈdætœ/ ɛˈdætœ n. swamp *heˈdebe /heˈdebe/ eˈdæbe v. owe *heˈdebe /heˈdɛbe/ eˈdɛbe v. relieve *heˈdebe /hɛˈdebe/ ɛˈdæbe prep. plus *heˈdebe /hɛˈdɛbɛ/ ɛˈdɛbɛ v. rally *heˈdebœ /heˈdebœ/ eˈdæbœ n. puzzle *heˈdebœ /heˈdɛbœ/ eˈdɛbœ n. frontier *heˈdebœ /hɛˈdɛbœ/ ɛˈdɛbœ v. dodge *heˈdebɘ /hɛˈdebɘ/ ɛˈdæbɘ n. trousers, pants *heˈdebɘ /hɛˈdɛbɘ/ ɛˈdɛbɘ n. benefit *heˈdeda /heˈdedæ/ eˈdedæ v. reflect *heˈdeda /heˈdɛdæ/ eˈdɛdæ n. hay *heˈdeda /hɛˈdɛdæ/ ɛˈdɛdæ n. cork *heˈdede /heˈdede/ eˈdede adj. adolescent *heˈdede /heˈdedɛ/ eˈdedɛ adj. definite *heˈdede /heˈdɛde/ eˈdɛde n. marketing *heˈdede /heˈdɛdɛ/ eˈdɛdɛ adj. straight *heˈdedœ /hɛˈdɛdœ/ ɛˈdɛdœ v. equal *heˈdehe /heˈdehɛ/ eˈdehɛ n. plain *heˈdehe /hɛˈdɛhɛ/ ɛˈdɛhɛ n. season *heˈdehœ /heˈdehœ/ eˈdehœ n. regression *heˈdehɘ /heˈdehɘ/ eˈdehɘ adj. deep *heˈdehɘ /heˈdɛhɘ/ eˈdɛhɘ adj. outrageous *heˈdeta /hɛˈdetæ/ ɛˈdetæ n. horizon *heˈdeta /hɛˈdɛtæ/ ɛˈdɛtæ v. borrow *heˈdete /heˈdete/ eˈdete v. brake *heˈdete /heˈdetɛ/ eˈdetɛ n. ginger *heˈdete /hɛˈdɛte/ ɛˈdɛte n. supply *heˈdetœ /hɛˈdetœ/ ɛˈdetœ v. arouse *heˈdetœ /hɛˈdɛtœ/ ɛˈdɛtœ n. pillar *heˈdetɘ /heˈdetɘ/ eˈdetɘ n. proliferation *heˈdetɘ /hɛˈdɛtɘ/ ɛˈdɛtɘ adj. prone *heˈdœbe /heˈdœbe/ eˈdœbe v. plough *heˈdœbe /heˈdœbɛ/ eˈdœbɛ n. apron *heˈdœbe /hɛˈdœbe/ ɛˈdœbe n. clash *heˈdœda /heˈdœdæ/ eˈdœdæ adj. hybrid *heˈdœda /hɛˈdœdæ/ ɛˈdœdæ n. elk *heˈdœde /heˈdœde/ eˈdœde v. compete *heˈdœde /hɛˈdœde/ ɛˈdœde n. turbine *heˈdœdœ /heˈdœdœ/ eˈdœdœ n. linen *heˈdœdœ /hɛˈdœdœ/ ɛˈdœdœ adj. pending *heˈdœdɘ /heˈdœdɘ/ eˈdœdɘ n. place *heˈdœha /heˈdœhæ/ eˈdœhæ n. mathematics *heˈdœha /hɛˈdœhæ/ ɛˈdœhæ n. ring *heˈdœhe /heˈdœhe/ eˈdœhe n. editor *heˈdœhe /heˈdœhɛ/ eˈdœhɛ n. sign *heˈdœhe /hɛˈdœhɛ/ ɛˈdœhɛ n. bud *heˈdœhœ /heˈdœhœ/ eˈdœhœ n. offspring *heˈdœhɘ /heˈdœhɘ/ eˈdœhɘ n. counselor *heˈdœta /hɛˈdœtæ/ ɛˈdœtæ adj. boring *heˈdœte /heˈdœte/ eˈdœte n. fracture *heˈdœte /heˈdœtɛ/ eˈdœtɛ n. property *heˈdœte /hɛˈdœte/ ɛˈdœte n. pot *heˈdœtœ /heˈdœtœ/ eˈdœtœ adv. nationwide *heˈdœtœ /hɛˈdœtœ/ ɛˈdœtœ n. present (gift) *heˈdœɘ /hɛˈdœɘ/ ɛˈdœɘ n. constellation *heˈhabe /heˈhæbɛ/ eˈhæbɛ n. segment *heˈhabe /hɛˈhæbe/ ɛˈhæbe v. bow *heˈhabœ /hɛˈhæbœ/ ɛˈhæbœ v. elaborate *heˈhabɘ /hɛˈhæbɘ/ ɛˈhæbɘ adj. radical *heˈhada /heˈhædæ/ eˈhædæ n. nurse *heˈhada /hɛˈhædæ/ ɛˈhædæ n. leisure *heˈhade /hɛˈhæde/ ɛˈhæde v. take out *heˈhade /hɛˈhædɛ/ ɛˈhædɛ adj. common *heˈhadɘ /heˈhædɘ/ eˈhædɘ n. nonsense *heˈhahœ /heˈhæhœ/ eˈhæhœ v. recite *heˈhahɘ /hɛˈhæhɘ/ ɛˈhæhɘ v. adapt *heˈhate /heˈhætɛ/ eˈhætɛ n. engine *heˈhate /hɛˈhæte/ ɛˈhæte v. spit *heˈhatœ /heˈhætœ/ eˈhætœ adj. live *heˈhatœ /hɛˈhætœ/ ɛˈhætœ v. escort *heˈheba /hɛˈhebæ/ ɛˈhæbæ n. sanctuary *heˈhebe /hɛˈhebɛ/ ɛˈhæbɛ adj. middle *heˈhebœ /heˈhebœ/ eˈhæbœ n. mug *heˈheda /heˈhedæ/ eˈhedæ n. dean *heˈheda /heˈhɛdæ/ eˈhɛdæ adj. miniature *heˈheda /hɛˈhedæ/ ɛˈhedæ v. extract *heˈhede /heˈhɛdɛ/ eˈhɛdɛ adj. happy *heˈhede /hɛˈhɛdɛ/ ɛˈhɛdɛ n. irony *heˈhedœ /heˈhedœ/ eˈhedœ v. direct *heˈhedɘ /heˈhedɘ/ eˈhedɘ v. skate *heˈhedɘ /hɛˈhɛdɘ/ ɛˈhɛdɘ v. influence *heˈheha /hɛˈhehæ/ ɛˈhehæ n. locker *heˈheha /hɛˈhɛhæ/ ɛˈhɛhæ adj. reluctant *heˈhehe /heˈhehɛ/ eˈhehɛ n. streak *heˈhehe /heˈhɛhɛ/ eˈhɛhɛ v. present *heˈhehœ /heˈhehœ/ eˈhehœ adj. blonde *heˈheta /heˈhetæ/ eˈhetæ n. destiny *heˈhete /hɛˈhete/ ɛˈhete n. faith *heˈhete /hɛˈhɛtɛ/ ɛˈhɛtɛ n. piece *heˈhetœ /hɛˈhetœ/ ɛˈhetœ n. tee *heˈhœbœ /heˈhœbœ/ eˈhœbœ v. distort *heˈhœbœ /hɛˈhœbœ/ ɛˈhœbœ v. light *heˈhœda /heˈhœdæ/ eˈhœdæ n. paradise *heˈhœde /heˈhœdɛ/ eˈhœdɛ v. desert *heˈhœde /hɛˈhœdɛ/ ɛˈhœdɛ n. hook *heˈhœdœ /hɛˈhœdœ/ ɛˈhœdœ v. discriminate *heˈhœhe /hɛˈhœhɛ/ ɛˈhœhɛ v. affiliate *heˈhœtœ /heˈhœtœ/ eˈhœtœ v. fetch *heˈhœtœ /hɛˈhœtœ/ ɛˈhœtœ n. year *heˈtaba /heˈtæbæ/ eˈtæbæ adj. interior *heˈtabe /hɛˈtæbɛ/ ɛˈtæbɛ v. indulge *heˈtada /hɛˈtædæ/ ɛˈtædæ v. rehearse *heˈtade /heˈtæde/ eˈtæde n. casino *heˈtade /hɛˈtæde/ ɛˈtæde n. segregate *heˈtadɘ /heˈtædɘ/ eˈtædɘ n. curator *heˈtahœ /heˈtæhœ/ eˈtæhœ n. garden *heˈtahɘ /heˈtæhɘ/ eˈtæhɘ n. band *heˈtate /heˈtæte/ eˈtæte adj. thorough *heˈtate /hɛˈtætɛ/ ɛˈtætɛ n. dynamics *heˈtatœ /hɛˈtætœ/ ɛˈtætœ n. skirt *heˈtatɘ /hɛˈtætɘ/ ɛˈtætɘ n. paragraph *heˈteba /heˈtɛbæ/ eˈtɛbæ n. tuition *heˈteba /hɛˈtɛbæ/ ɛˈtɛbæ n. pride *heˈtebe /heˈtɛbɛ/ eˈtɛbɛ v. enable *heˈtebœ /heˈtebœ/ eˈtæbœ v. graze *heˈtebœ /heˈtɛbœ/ eˈtɛbœ adj. proposed *heˈtebœ /hɛˈtebœ/ ɛˈtæbœ n. fuse *heˈtebœ /hɛˈtɛbœ/ ɛˈtɛbœ adv. fairly *heˈtebɘ /heˈtebɘ/ eˈtæbɘ v. spawn *heˈtebɘ /hɛˈtɛbɘ/ ɛˈtɛbɘ adj. difficult *heˈteda /heˈtɛdæ/ eˈtɛdæ adj. fantastic *heˈteda /hɛˈtedæ/ ɛˈtedæ n. cotton *heˈtede /heˈtɛde/ eˈtɛde det. former *heˈtede /heˈtɛdɛ/ eˈtɛdɛ v. disguise *heˈtedœ /heˈtedœ/ eˈtedœ n. vehicle *heˈtedœ /hɛˈtɛdœ/ ɛˈtɛdœ n. grease *heˈtedɘ /hɛˈtɛdɘ/ ɛˈtɛdɘ n. deed *heˈteha /heˈtehæ/ eˈtehæ adj. fierce *heˈtehe /heˈtɛhe/ eˈtɛhe adv. forever *heˈtehe /heˈtɛhɛ/ eˈtɛhɛ n. double *heˈtehe /hɛˈtɛhe/ ɛˈtɛhe v. flirt *heˈtehe /hɛˈtɛhɛ/ ɛˈtɛhɛ n. cushion *heˈtehœ /hɛˈtehœ/ ɛˈtehœ adj. petty *heˈtehɘ /heˈtehɘ/ eˈtehɘ n. amateur *heˈtete /heˈtete/ eˈtete n. cylinder *heˈtete /heˈtetɛ/ eˈtetɛ adj. absent *heˈtetœ /hɛˈtetœ/ ɛˈtetœ v. gesture *heˈtœbœ /heˈtœbœ/ eˈtœbœ n. skull *heˈtœbɘ /heˈtœbɘ/ eˈtœbɘ n. swamp *heˈtœde /heˈtœde/ eˈtœde adj. conscious *heˈtœdœ /heˈtœdœ/ eˈtœdœ n. peasant *heˈtœdɘ /hɛˈtœdɘ/ ɛˈtœdɘ n. mammal *heˈtœhe /heˈtœhɛ/ eˈtœhɛ v. instruct *heˈtœhɘ /hɛˈtœhɘ/ ɛˈtœhɘ n. coffee *heˈtœta /hɛˈtœtæ/ ɛˈtœtæ n. target *heˈtœte /heˈtœtɛ/ eˈtœtɛ adj. confidential *heˈtœte /hɛˈtœte/ ɛˈtœte n. kitchen *heˈtœtɘ /heˈtœtɘ/ eˈtœtɘ v. manifest *heˈtœɘ /hɛˈtœɘ/ ɛˈtœɘ adj. sole *hœ /hœ/ œ v. be (age) *hœ /hœ/ œart. the (m. nominative) *hœ /hœ/ œpron. he/she/it *hœ /hœ/ œpron. his/hers/its *hœ da /hœ dæ/ tæpron. to him/her/it *hœbabe /hœbæbe/ œˈbæbe n. ability *hœbeɘbe /hœbɛɘbe/ ˌœbɛˈɘbe n. opening *hœbœbœbɘ /hœbœbœbɘ/ ˌœbœˈbœbɘ adj. medical *hœbœhabɘ /hœbœhæbɘ/ ˌœbœˈhæbɘ adv. recently *hœdedatœ /hœdɛdætœ/ ˌœdɛˈdætœ n. kitten *hœdetebe /hœdɛtebe/ ˌœdɛˈtæbe n. preparation *hœdœbe /hœdœbe/ œˈdœbe n. memory *hœhabɘ /hœhæbɘ/ œˈhæbɘ adj. central *hœhœbe /hœhœbe/ œˈhœbe n. pleasure *hœtɘhe /hœtɘhe/ œˈtɘhe adj. broken *hœˈbabe /hœˈbæbe/ œˈbæbe adj. comic *hœˈbabɘ /hœˈbæbɘ/ œˈbæbɘ adj. stubborn *hœˈbada /hœˈbædæ/ œˈbædæ v. inherit *hœˈbadœ /hœˈbædœ/ œˈbædœ n. kettle *hœˈbata /hœˈbætæ/ œˈbætæ adj. earnest *hœˈbeba /hœˈbɛbæ/ œˈbɛbæ v. relate *hœˈbebe /hœˈbebe/ œˈbæbe n. beer *hœˈbebe /hœˈbebɛ/ œˈbæbɛ n. delight *hœˈbebe /hœˈbɛbe/ œˈbɛbe v. obey *hœˈbebe /hœˈbɛbɛ/ œˈbɛbɛ v. flush *hœˈbebœ /hœˈbebœ/ œˈbæbœ interj. okay *hœˈbebœ /hœˈbɛbœ/ œˈbɛbœ n. stump *hœˈbebɘ /hœˈbebɘ/ œˈbæbɘ n. instrument *hœˈbeda /hœˈbedæ/ œˈbedæ v. design *hœˈbede /hœˈbedɛ/ œˈbedɛ n. precinct *hœˈbede /hœˈbɛdɛ/ œˈbɛdɛ n. dictionary *hœˈbedɘ /hœˈbɛdɘ/ œˈbɛdɘ n. militia *hœˈbehe /hœˈbehe/ œˈbehe n. harbour *hœˈbehe /hœˈbehɛ/ œˈbehɛ n. plaque *hœˈbehɘ /hœˈbɛhɘ/ œˈbɛhɘ v. correlate *hœˈbete /hœˈbete/ œˈbete n. oil *hœˈbeɘ /hœˈbɛɘ/ œˈbɛɘ v. open *hœˈbœba /hœˈbœbæ/ œˈbœbæ n. talent *hœˈbœbœ /hœˈbœbœ/ œˈbœbœ n. medicine, cure *hœˈbœbɘ /hœˈbœbɘ/ œˈbœbɘ adj. fancy *hœˈbœda /hœˈbœdæ/ œˈbœdæ n. fowl *hœˈbœde /hœˈbœde/ œˈbœde n. icon *hœˈbœdœ /hœˈbœdœ/ œˈbœdœ n. ward *hœˈbœdɘ /hœˈbœdɘ/ œˈbœdɘ v. align *hœˈbœha /hœˈbœhæ/ œˈbœhæ adj. recent *hœˈbœhe /hœˈbœhe/ œˈbœhe v. trail *hœˈbœhɘ /hœˈbœhɘ/ œˈbœhɘ prep. till *hœˈbœta /hœˈbœtæ/ œˈbœtæ n. prey *hœˈbœte /hœˈbœte/ œˈbœte v. chop *hœˈdaba /hœˈdæbæ/ œˈdæbæ n. nutrition *hœˈdabe /hœˈdæbɛ/ œˈdæbɛ det. enough *hœˈdabœ /hœˈdæbœ/ œˈdæbœ n. umbrella *hœˈdabɘ /hœˈdæbɘ/ œˈdæbɘ v. trip *hœˈdade /hœˈdæde/ œˈdæde v. pant *hœˈdade /hœˈdædɛ/ œˈdædɛ n. comfort *hœˈdadɘ /hœˈdædɘ/ œˈdædɘ adj. mature *hœˈdaha /hœˈdæhæ/ œˈdæhæ n. employer *hœˈdahɘ /hœˈdæhɘ/ œˈdæhɘ n. luxury *hœˈdate /hœˈdæte/ œˈdæte adj. dumb *hœˈdebe /hœˈdɛbe/ œˈdɛbe adj. vague *hœˈdebœ /hœˈdɛbœ/ œˈdɛbœ v. extend *hœˈdebɘ /hœˈdebɘ/ œˈdæbɘ v. fold *hœˈdebɘ /hœˈdɛbɘ/ œˈdɛbɘ n. accessory *hœˈdeda /hœˈdɛdæ/ œˈdɛdæ n. cat, vagina *hœˈdede /hœˈdede/ œˈdede adj. awful, terrible *hœˈdedœ /hœˈdedœ/ œˈdedœ n. prostitute, whore *hœˈdedœ /hœˈdɛdœ/ œˈdɛdœ n. moss *hœˈdedɘ /hœˈdedɘ/ œˈdedɘ v. pollute *hœˈdedɘ /hœˈdɛdɘ/ œˈdɛdɘ n. examine *hœˈdeta /hœˈdetæ/ œˈdetæ n. elimination *hœˈdeta /hœˈdɛtæ/ œˈdɛtæ n. squirrel *hœˈdete /hœˈdete/ œˈdete adj. overseas *hœˈdete /hœˈdɛte/ œˈdɛte v. prepare *hœˈdetœ /hœˈdetœ/ œˈdetœ n. stomach, belly (stomach area) *hœˈdetɘ /hœˈdetɘ/ œˈdetɘ n. spike *hœˈdœbœ /hœˈdœbœ/ œˈdœbœ v. peek *hœˈdœbɘ /hœˈdœbɘ/ œˈdœbɘ adj. rear *hœˈdœde /hœˈdœdɛ/ œˈdœdɛ n. slogan *hœˈdœdœ /hœˈdœdœ/ œˈdœdœ n. kidney *hœˈdœdɘ /hœˈdœdɘ/ œˈdœdɘ n. bitch *hœˈdœhe /hœˈdœhe/ œˈdœhe n. bat (club) *hœˈdœhɘ /hœˈdœhɘ/ œˈdœhɘ v. count *hœˈdœte /hœˈdœte/ œˈdœte n. coin *hœˈdœtɘ /hœˈdœtɘ/ œˈdœtɘ v. disrupt *hœˈhabɘ /hœˈhæbɘ/ œˈhæbɘ adj. next *hœˈhada /hœˈhædæ/ œˈhædæ n. procedure *hœˈhade /hœˈhæde/ œˈhæde v. swing *hœˈhadɘ /hœˈhædɘ/ œˈhædɘ v. stun *hœˈhahœ /hœˈhæhœ/ œˈhæhœ v. shiver *hœˈhatɘ /hœˈhætɘ/ œˈhætɘ n. encounter *hœˈheba /hœˈhɛbæ/ œˈhɛbæ adv. lately *hœˈhebe /hœˈhebe/ œˈhæbe n. boss *hœˈhebe /hœˈhɛbɛ/ œˈhɛbɛ adj. curious *hœˈheda /hœˈhɛdæ/ œˈhɛdæ n. palette *hœˈhede /hœˈhedɛ/ œˈhedɛ v. interrupt *hœˈhedœ /hœˈhɛdœ/ œˈhɛdœ v. provoke *hœˈheha /hœˈhehæ/ œˈhehæ n. cuisine *hœˈheha /hœˈhɛhæ/ œˈhɛhæ adj. severe *hœˈhehe /hœˈhehe/ œˈhehe n. tenant *hœˈhehœ /hœˈhɛhœ/ œˈhɛhœ n. leverage *hœˈhete /hœˈhete/ œˈhete adj. rare *hœˈhete /hœˈhɛte/ œˈhɛte adj. annual *hœˈhete /hœˈhɛtɛ/ œˈhɛtɛ n. stool *hœˈhetœ /hœˈhetœ/ œˈhetœ n. rubble *hœˈhœbœ /hœˈhœbœ/ œˈhœbœ v. humiliate *hœˈhœdœ /hœˈhœdœ/ œˈhœdœ adj. ripe *hœˈhœhe /hœˈhœhe/ œˈhœhe n. reptile *hœˈhœta /hœˈhœtæ/ œˈhœtæ n. nerve *hœˈhœte /hœˈhœte/ œˈhœte adj. mobile *hœˈtabe /hœˈtæbe/ œˈtæbe v. decay *hœˈtadœ /hœˈtædœ/ œˈtædœ n. stick (of tree) *hœˈtadɘ /hœˈtædɘ/ œˈtædɘ n. rookie *hœˈtahœ /hœˈtæhœ/ œˈtæhœ n. card *hœˈtatɘ /hœˈtætɘ/ œˈtætɘ adj. mid *hœˈteba /hœˈtebæ/ œˈtæbæ n. projection *hœˈtebe /hœˈtɛbe/ œˈtɛbe n. funeral *hœˈtebœ /hœˈtebœ/ œˈtæbœ v. strive *hœˈtebɘ /hœˈtɛbɘ/ œˈtɛbɘ v. stab *hœˈteda /hœˈtɛdæ/ œˈtɛdæ n. crumb *hœˈtede /hœˈtɛdɛ/ œˈtɛdɛ v. lodge *hœˈtedœ /hœˈtɛdœ/ œˈtɛdœ n. clown *hœˈtedɘ /hœˈtedɘ/ œˈtedɘ adj. valid *hœˈtedɘ /hœˈtɛdɘ/ œˈtɛdɘ v. bond *hœˈtehe /hœˈtehe/ œˈtehe adj. patient *hœˈtehe /hœˈtɛhɛ/ œˈtɛhɛ adj. bleak *hœˈteta /hœˈtetæ/ œˈtetæ adj. slender *hœˈtete /hœˈtɛtɛ/ œˈtɛtɛ n. rice *hœˈtetœ /hœˈtɛtœ/ œˈtɛtœ n. champagne *hœˈtetɘ /hœˈtetɘ/ œˈtetɘ adj. cheap *hœˈtetɘ /hœˈtɛtɘ/ œˈtɛtɘ n. compost *hœˈteɘ /hœˈtɛɘ/ œˈtɛɘ n. vent *hœˈtœbɘ /hœˈtœbɘ/ œˈtœbɘ n. outbreak *hœˈtœde /hœˈtœde/ œˈtœde adj. grave *hœˈtœde /hœˈtœdɛ/ œˈtœdɛ v. patrol *hœˈtœdœ /hœˈtœdœ/ œˈtœdœ n. earring *hœˈtœha /hœˈtœhæ/ œˈtœhæ n. lime *hœˈtœhe /hœˈtœhe/ œˈtœhe n. canyon *hœˈtœhe /hœˈtœhɛ/ œˈtœhɛ v. assist *hœˈtœta /hœˈtœtæ/ œˈtœtæ n. record *hœˈtœte /hœˈtœte/ œˈtœte adj. damp *hœˈtœtœ /hœˈtœtœ/ œˈtœtœ n. fin (of fish) *hɘ /hɘ/ ɘ v. would *hɘ /hɘ/ ɘpron. us *hɘ /hɘ/ ɘpron. we *hɘ /hɘ/ ɘpron. yours *hɘ da /hɘ dæ/ tæpron. to us *hɘbœbɘ /hɘbœbɘ/ ɘˈbœbɘ adj. expensive *hɘhabeha /hɘhæbehæ/ ˌɘhæˈbehæ n. dancer *hɘtœbɘ /hɘtœbɘ/ ɘˈtœbɘ adj. divine *hɘˈbade /hɘˈbæde/ ɘˈbæde v. fit *hɘˈbadœ /hɘˈbædœ/ ɘˈbædœ adj. honest *hɘˈbadɘ /hɘˈbædɘ/ ɘˈbædɘ n. maze *hɘˈbaha /hɘˈbæhæ/ ɘˈbæhæ v. nurture *hɘˈbahe /hɘˈbæhe/ ɘˈbæhe n. riot *hɘˈbata /hɘˈbætæ/ ɘˈbætæ v. point *hɘˈbatœ /hɘˈbætœ/ ɘˈbætœ v. clap *hɘˈbebe /hɘˈbebe/ ɘˈbæbe n. trade *hɘˈbebɘ /hɘˈbebɘ/ ɘˈbæbɘ n. default *hɘˈbeda /hɘˈbedæ/ ɘˈbedæ n. mouse *hɘˈbede /hɘˈbɛde/ ɘˈbɛde n. cone *hɘˈbedœ /hɘˈbedœ/ ɘˈbedœ n. turtle *hɘˈbedɘ /hɘˈbedɘ/ ɘˈbedɘ n. hull *hɘˈbeha /hɘˈbehæ/ ɘˈbehæ n. knob *hɘˈbehe /hɘˈbɛhɛ/ ɘˈbɛhɛ v. shuffle *hɘˈbeta /hɘˈbetæ/ ɘˈbetæ n. junk *hɘˈbete /hɘˈbete/ ɘˈbete n. media *hɘˈbete /hɘˈbɛte/ ɘˈbɛte adj. obscure *hɘˈbetœ /hɘˈbetœ/ ɘˈbetœ n. commodity *hɘˈbeɘ /hɘˈbeɘ/ ɘˈbeɘ n. wrinkle *hɘˈbœda /hɘˈbœdæ/ ɘˈbœdæ n. fountain *hɘˈbœde /hɘˈbœdɛ/ ɘˈbœdɛ v. squat *hɘˈbœha /hɘˈbœhæ/ ɘˈbœhæ n. velocity *hɘˈbœhe /hɘˈbœhe/ ɘˈbœhe n. sovereign *hɘˈbœhe /hɘˈbœhɛ/ ɘˈbœhɛ v. erect *hɘˈbœte /hɘˈbœte/ ɘˈbœte n. grid *hɘˈbœte /hɘˈbœtɛ/ ɘˈbœtɛ adj. quiet *hɘˈbœtɘ /hɘˈbœtɘ/ ɘˈbœtɘ v. illuminate *hɘˈbœɘ /hɘˈbœɘ/ ɘˈbœɘ n. raft *hɘˈdaba /hɘˈdæbæ/ ɘˈdæbæ n. mill *hɘˈdabe /hɘˈdæbe/ ɘˈdæbe n. anthropology *hɘˈdahe /hɘˈdæhe/ ɘˈdæhe v. comprise *hɘˈdata /hɘˈdætæ/ ɘˈdætæ n. tie *hɘˈdatœ /hɘˈdætœ/ ɘˈdætœ n. goal *hɘˈdatɘ /hɘˈdætɘ/ ɘˈdætɘ n. spectrum *hɘˈdebe /hɘˈdɛbe/ ɘˈdɛbe v. imitate *hɘˈdebɘ /hɘˈdebɘ/ ɘˈdæbɘ v. shout *hɘˈdebɘ /hɘˈdɛbɘ/ ɘˈdɛbɘ n. schedule *hɘˈdeda /hɘˈdedæ/ ɘˈdedæ n. awe *hɘˈdede /hɘˈdede/ ɘˈdede n. galaxy *hɘˈdede /hɘˈdedɛ/ ɘˈdedɛ v. mean *hɘˈdede /hɘˈdɛdɛ/ ɘˈdɛdɛ adj. light (weight) *hɘˈdedɘ /hɘˈdedɘ/ ɘˈdedɘ n. spoon *hɘˈdedɘ /hɘˈdɛdɘ/ ɘˈdɛdɘ n. bit *hɘˈdehe /hɘˈdehe/ ɘˈdehe v. plug *hɘˈdehe /hɘˈdɛhɛ/ ɘˈdɛhɛ n. homicide *hɘˈdehœ /hɘˈdɛhœ/ ɘˈdɛhœ adj. domestic *hɘˈdehɘ /hɘˈdɛhɘ/ ɘˈdɛhɘ n. portion *hɘˈdete /hɘˈdetɛ/ ɘˈdetɛ v. nod *hɘˈdete /hɘˈdɛtɛ/ ɘˈdɛtɛ n. saint *hɘˈdetœ /hɘˈdetœ/ ɘˈdetœ n. analogy *hɘˈdetœ /hɘˈdɛtœ/ ɘˈdɛtœ n. jungle *hɘˈdeɘ /hɘˈdeɘ/ ɘˈdeɘ adj. intense *hɘˈdœbœ /hɘˈdœbœ/ ɘˈdœbœ v. jam *hɘˈdœbɘ /hɘˈdœbɘ/ ɘˈdœbɘ n. landlord *hɘˈdœde /hɘˈdœdɛ/ ɘˈdœdɛ adj. cold *hɘˈdœdɘ /hɘˈdœdɘ/ ɘˈdœdɘ n. mistake, error *hɘˈdœha /hɘˈdœhæ/ ɘˈdœhæ v. underscore *hɘˈdœhe /hɘˈdœhe/ ɘˈdœhe n. tub *hɘˈdœhœ /hɘˈdœhœ/ ɘˈdœhœ n. licence *hɘˈdœɘ /hɘˈdœɘ/ ɘˈdœɘ n. incentive *hɘˈhaba /hɘˈhæbæ/ ɘˈhæbæ v. propel *hɘˈhabe /hɘˈhæbe/ ɘˈhæbe v. dance *hɘˈhabɘ /hɘˈhæbɘ/ ɘˈhæbɘ v. stroll *hɘˈhade /hɘˈhædɛ/ ɘˈhædɛ v. thrill *hɘˈhadœ /hɘˈhædœ/ ɘˈhædœ v. exploit *hɘˈhahe /hɘˈhæhɛ/ ɘˈhæhɛ adj. cruel *hɘˈhate /hɘˈhætɛ/ ɘˈhætɛ n. credential *hɘˈhebe /hɘˈhɛbe/ ɘˈhɛbe n. arrow *hɘˈhebœ /hɘˈhɛbœ/ ɘˈhɛbœ adj. viable *hɘˈhebɘ /hɘˈhɛbɘ/ ɘˈhɛbɘ v. name *hɘˈheda /hɘˈhedæ/ ɘˈhedæ n. pick *hɘˈhede /hɘˈhede/ ɘˈhede n. bath *hɘˈhede /hɘˈhedɛ/ ɘˈhedɛ n. saddle *hɘˈhede /hɘˈhɛdɛ/ ɘˈhɛdɛ adj. superb *hɘˈhedɘ /hɘˈhɛdɘ/ ɘˈhɛdɘ v. yank *hɘˈhehɘ /hɘˈhɛhɘ/ ɘˈhɛhɘ n. update *hɘˈheta /hɘˈhetæ/ ɘˈhetæ v. perch *hɘˈhete /hɘˈhete/ ɘˈhete v. give *hɘˈhetœ /hɘˈhetœ/ ɘˈhetœ n. ambition *hɘˈhœba /hɘˈhœbæ/ ɘˈhœbæ n. soldier *hɘˈhœbe /hɘˈhœbe/ ɘˈhœbe adj. exclusive *hɘˈhœbɘ /hɘˈhœbɘ/ ɘˈhœbɘ adj. serial *hɘˈhœde /hɘˈhœde/ ɘˈhœde v. forecast *hɘˈhœdœ /hɘˈhœdœ/ ɘˈhœdœ n. apology *hɘˈhœha /hɘˈhœhæ/ ɘˈhœhæ n. hammer *hɘˈhœte /hɘˈhœte/ ɘˈhœte v. betray *hɘˈtaba /hɘˈtæbæ/ ɘˈtæbæ n. bunker *hɘˈtabe /hɘˈtæbe/ ɘˈtæbe n. liquor *hɘˈtabœ /hɘˈtæbœ/ ɘˈtæbœ v. search *hɘˈtada /hɘˈtædæ/ ɘˈtædæ adj. accurate *hɘˈtaha /hɘˈtæhæ/ ɘˈtæhæ n. diplomacy *hɘˈtatœ /hɘˈtætœ/ ɘˈtætœ v. animate *hɘˈtebe /hɘˈtebe/ ɘˈtæbe v. pinch *hɘˈtebœ /hɘˈtebœ/ ɘˈtæbœ adj. nasty *hɘˈtebɘ /hɘˈtebɘ/ ɘˈtæbɘ adj. soft *hɘˈtede /hɘˈtede/ ɘˈtede n. trophy *hɘˈtede /hɘˈtɛdɛ/ ɘˈtɛdɛ n. vagina *hɘˈtedœ /hɘˈtɛdœ/ ɘˈtɛdœ n. emotion *hɘˈteha /hɘˈtehæ/ ɘˈtehæ n. patron *hɘˈteha /hɘˈtɛhæ/ ɘˈtɛhæ adj. electoral *hɘˈtehe /hɘˈtɛhɛ/ ɘˈtɛhɛ adj. parallel *hɘˈteta /hɘˈtetæ/ ɘˈtetæ n. behalf *hɘˈtete /hɘˈtɛte/ ɘˈtɛte adj. benign *hɘˈteɘ /hɘˈtɛɘ/ ɘˈtɛɘ n. cove *hɘˈtœbe /hɘˈtœbɛ/ ɘˈtœbɛ n. saddle *hɘˈtœdœ /hɘˈtœdœ/ ɘˈtœdœ n. chest *hɘˈtœdɘ /hɘˈtœdɘ/ ɘˈtœdɘ adj. automatic *hɘˈtœhe /hɘˈtœhe/ ɘˈtœhe v. persist *hɘˈtœhœ /hɘˈtœhœ/ ɘˈtœhœ n. fear *hɘˈtœte /hɘˈtœtɛ/ ɘˈtœtɛ n. diagram *ta /tæ/ v. have to (must) *tadetehe /tædetehe/ adj. early *tahadœ /tæhædœ/ n. strength *tahadœtɘ /tæhædœtɘ/ n. armoury *tahebaha /tæhebæhæ/ ˌtæhæˈbæhæ n. visitor *tahœbe /tæhœbe/ n. behaviour *tahɘbe /tæhɘbe/ n. election *taˈbabɘ /tæˈbæbɘ/ n. shell *taˈbade /tæˈbædɛ/ n. graphic *taˈbaha /tæˈbæhæ/ v. withdraw *taˈbebœ /tæˈbebœ/ tæˈbæbœ v. mention *taˈbebɘ /tæˈbebɘ/ tæˈbæbɘ n. top *taˈbebɘ /tæˈbɛbɘ/ v. deliver *taˈbede /tæˈbedɛ/ adv. already *taˈbedœ /tæˈbedœ/ n. lake *taˈbeha /tæˈbehæ/ v. dissolve *taˈbehe /tæˈbehɛ/ adj. external *taˈbehe /tæˈbɛhɛ/ adj. imaginary *taˈbehɘ /tæˈbehɘ/ n. chorus *taˈbete /tæˈbetɛ/ n. university *taˈbetœ /tæˈbetœ/ n. stew *taˈbœba /tæˈbœbæ/ n. summary *taˈbœbe /tæˈbœbe/ n. cigarette *taˈbœbɘ /tæˈbœbɘ/ n. road *taˈbœda /tæˈbœdæ/ v. congregate *taˈbœde /tæˈbœde/ n. controversy *taˈbœde /tæˈbœdɛ/ n. shrine *taˈbœdœ /tæˈbœdœ/ adj. useful *taˈbœhe /tæˈbœhe/ n. fairy *taˈbœhœ /tæˈbœhœ/ n. plug *taˈbœtɘ /tæˈbœtɘ/ v. end *taˈbœɘ /tæˈbœɘ/ pron. lots *taˈdabɘ /tæˈdæbɘ/ n. standard *taˈdadœ /tæˈdædœ/ adj. grim *taˈdadɘ /tæˈdædɘ/ n. orchard *taˈdata /tæˈdætæ/ n. excrement; v. defecate *taˈdate /tæˈdæte/ n. oasis *taˈdatœ /tæˈdætœ/ n. biology *taˈdebe /tæˈdɛbe/ n. mound *taˈdebœ /tæˈdebœ/ tæˈdæbœ n. spell (of magic) *taˈdebœ /tæˈdɛbœ/ v. sew *taˈdebɘ /tæˈdebɘ/ tæˈdæbɘ v. expose *taˈdede /tæˈdede/ n. sickness *taˈdedœ /tæˈdedœ/ n. bridge *taˈdedɘ /tæˈdedɘ/ n. pressure *taˈdedɘ /tæˈdɛdɘ/ n. toast *taˈdeha /tæˈdehæ/ v. roar *taˈdeha /tæˈdɛhæ/ v. put *taˈdehɘ /tæˈdehɘ/ n. throat *taˈdeta /tæˈdɛtæ/ n. bra *taˈdete /tæˈdete/ n. morning *taˈdete /tæˈdɛte/ adj. sore *taˈdetœ /tæˈdetœ/ v. suppress *taˈdetœ /tæˈdɛtœ/ av. resist *taˈdœbe /tæˈdœbɛ/ v. replace *taˈdœbɘ /tæˈdœbɘ/ n. scrutiny *taˈdœde /tæˈdœdɛ/ v. dial *taˈdœdœ /tæˈdœdœ/ n. altar *taˈdœhe /tæˈdœhe/ v. concentrate *taˈdœhe /tæˈdœhɛ/ v. dismiss *taˈdœta /tæˈdœtæ/ v. abolish *taˈdœtœ /tæˈdœtœ/ v. hurl *taˈdœtɘ /tæˈdœtɘ/ adj. ancient *taˈhabœ /tæˈhæbœ/ v. convert *taˈhabɘ /tæˈhæbɘ/ n. bark *taˈhade /tæˈhæde/ n. atom *taˈhade /tæˈhædɛ/ n. loaf *taˈhadœ /tæˈhædœ/ n. weapon *taˈhadɘ /tæˈhædɘ/ n. expression *taˈhaha /tæˈhæhæ/ n. dew *taˈhahe /tæˈhæhe/ n. tear *taˈhahe /tæˈhæhɛ/ n. worm *taˈhahɘ /tæˈhæhɘ/ adj. gentle *taˈheba /tæˈhebæ/ tæˈhæbæ v. visit *taˈhebœ /tæˈhebœ/ tæˈhæbœ adj. composite *taˈhebɘ /tæˈhɛbɘ/ n. umbrella *taˈheda /tæˈhedæ/ adv. below *taˈheda /tæˈhɛdæ/ n. title *taˈhede /tæˈhɛdɛ/ v. thank *taˈhedœ /tæˈhedœ/ n. gown *taˈheha /tæˈhehæ/ n. female *taˈhehe /tæˈhɛhe/ n. mosquito *taˈhehe /tæˈhɛhɛ/ n. play (stage play) *taˈhœbe /tæˈhœbe/ n. foam *taˈhœbœ /tæˈhœbœ/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *taˈhœda /tæˈhœdæ/ n. prestige *taˈhœde /tæˈhœde/ n. demise *taˈhœde /tæˈhœdɛ/ n. goose *taˈhœhe /tæˈhœhɛ/ n. custom *taˈhœhœ /tæˈhœhœ/ n. robe *taˈhœta /tæˈhœtæ/ n. pottery *taˈhœte /tæˈhœte/ adj. significant *taˈhœtœ /tæˈhœtœ/ n. hatch *taˈtabe /tæˈtæbe/ v. wink *taˈtabœ /tæˈtæbœ/ prep. beside *taˈtabɘ /tæˈtæbɘ/ n. clove *taˈtade /tæˈtæde/ v. notify *taˈtaha /tæˈtæhæ/ n. cement *taˈtahœ /tæˈtæhœ/ n. con *taˈteba /tæˈtebæ/ tæˈtæbæ n. ramp *taˈtebe /tæˈtɛbɛ/ v. surrender *taˈtebœ /tæˈtebœ/ tæˈtæbœ n. servant *taˈtebœ /tæˈtɛbœ/ n. nut *taˈtebɘ /tæˈtebɘ/ tæˈtæbɘ adj. volatile *taˈteda /tæˈtedæ/ v. groan *taˈteda /tæˈtɛdæ/ n. catastrophe *taˈtede /tæˈtede/ adj. due *taˈtedœ /tæˈtedœ/ n. oyster *taˈtedɘ /tæˈtedɘ/ v. train *taˈteha /tæˈtehæ/ v. fry *taˈtehe /tæˈtehe/ n. ship *taˈtehɘ /tæˈtehɘ/ adj. optimal *taˈtehɘ /tæˈtɛhɘ/ n. fiber *taˈtete /tæˈtetɛ/ n. cavity *taˈtete /tæˈtɛtɛ/ v. recruit *taˈtetɘ /tæˈtetɘ/ n. autumn *taˈtetɘ /tæˈtɛtɘ/ n. dump *taˈtœba /tæˈtœbæ/ v. compare *taˈtœbe /tæˈtœbe/ n. shelter *taˈtœda /tæˈtœdæ/ n. jaw *taˈtœhe /tæˈtœhe/ conj. unless *taˈtœte /tæˈtœtɛ/ v. frown *taˈtœtœ /tæˈtœtœ/ n. urge *te /te/ prep. on *te /tɛ/ prep. from *te /tɛ/ pron. they *te da /tɛ dæ/ tæpron. to them *tebabe /tɛbæbe/ n. feeling *tebabœtɘ /tɛbæbœtɘ/ n. stable *tebebe /tɛbɛbe/ n. development *tebebedœ /tebɛbedœ/ ˌtæbɛˈbedœ n. width *tebebœbe /tɛbebœbe/ ˌtɛbæˈbœbe n. discovery *tebeɘha /tebeɘhæ/ ˌtæbeˈɘhæ n. vendor *tebœte /tɛbœtɛ/ n. mansion *tedebɘbe /tɛdɛbɘbe/ n. decision *tededɘbɘ /tɛdedɘbɘ/ adv. suddenly *tedœdaha /tɛdœdæhæ/ n. foreigner *tedœtabɘ /tedœtæbɘ/ adj. troublesome *tehatehe /tehætɛhe/ adj. final *tehatœbɘ /tɛhætœbɘ/ adj. fashionable *tehatɘhe /tehætɘhe/ adj. careful *tehebɘ /tehebɘ/ teˈhæbɘ adj. industrial *tehetɘbe /tehɛtɘbe/ n. proof *tetebeha /tɛtɛbehæ/ n. scientist *tetebœbɘ /tetebœbɘ/ ˌtetæˈbœbɘ adj. religious *tetebɘha /tetebɘhæ/ ˌtetæˈbɘhæ n. locksmith *tetedeha /tetedɛhæ/ n. politician *tetetɘha /tetetɘhæ/ n. poet *tetœdabe /tɛtœdæbe/ n. meeting *teˈbaba /teˈbæbæ/ v. blink *teˈbabe /teˈbæbe/ n. capital *teˈbabe /tɛˈbæbɛ/ v. divert *teˈbabœ /tɛˈbæbœ/ n. horse *teˈbada /tɛˈbædæ/ adj. guilty *teˈbade /tɛˈbædɛ/ adj. alone *teˈbadɘ /tɛˈbædɘ/ v. foster *teˈbaha /tɛˈbæhæ/ n. resort *teˈbahe /teˈbæhɛ/ v. sentence *teˈbahɘ /teˈbæhɘ/ v. grip *teˈbahɘ /tɛˈbæhɘ/ v. astonish *teˈbata /teˈbætæ/ n. joy *teˈbata /tɛˈbætæ/ v. mock *teˈbate /tɛˈbæte/ n. belly (stomach area) *teˈbate /tɛˈbætɛ/ pron. anything *teˈbatœ /tɛˈbætœ/ v. matter *teˈbatɘ /teˈbætɘ/ v. dive *teˈbatɘ /tɛˈbætɘ/ v. rest *teˈbaɘ /tɛˈbæɘ/ n. peril *teˈbeba /tɛˈbebæ/ tɛˈbæbæ n. kit *teˈbeba /tɛˈbɛbæ/ v. certify *teˈbebe /teˈbɛbe/ adj. wide *teˈbebe /tɛˈbebe/ tɛˈbæbe n. rank (position) *teˈbebe /tɛˈbebɛ/ tɛˈbæbɛ n. hip *teˈbebœ /teˈbebœ/ teˈbæbœ v. separate *teˈbebœ /tɛˈbebœ/ tɛˈbæbœ v. discover *teˈbebɘ /teˈbebɘ/ teˈbæbɘ v. stall *teˈbebɘ /teˈbɛbɘ/ n. look (appearance) *teˈbebɘ /tɛˈbebɘ/ tɛˈbæbɘ adv. that *teˈbeda /tɛˈbedæ/ adv. otherwise *teˈbede /teˈbɛde/ n. bay *teˈbede /tɛˈbede/ v. wake *teˈbede /tɛˈbedɛ/ n. complex *teˈbede /tɛˈbɛde/ n. lecture *teˈbedœ /teˈbɛdœ/ n. remnant *teˈbedœ /tɛˈbedœ/ adj. purple *teˈbedɘ /tɛˈbedɘ/ n. row *teˈbedɘ /tɛˈbɛdɘ/ n. skillet *teˈbeha /tɛˈbehæ/ n. coral *teˈbehe /teˈbehe/ prep. through *teˈbehe /teˈbehɛ/ adj. adverse *teˈbehe /teˈbɛhe/ adj. select *teˈbehe /tɛˈbehe/ adj. far *teˈbehœ /tɛˈbɛhœ/ v. disappoint *teˈbehɘ /tɛˈbehɘ/ v. mix *teˈbeta /teˈbetæ/ n. game *teˈbete /teˈbete/ n. protagonist *teˈbete /teˈbɛtɛ/ v. precede *teˈbete /tɛˈbete/ v. cruise *teˈbete /tɛˈbɛte/ n. winter *teˈbetɘ /tɛˈbetɘ/ v. teach *teˈbeɘ /teˈbeɘ/ v. sell *teˈbœba /tɛˈbœbæ/ v. fire *teˈbœbe /teˈbœbe/ adj. important *teˈbœbe /tɛˈbœbe/ n. rubber *teˈbœbœ /teˈbœbœ/ n. flake *teˈbœbœ /tɛˈbœbœ/ adj. simultaneous *teˈbœbɘ /teˈbœbɘ/ v. occur *teˈbœbɘ /tɛˈbœbɘ/ n. raid *teˈbœda /teˈbœdæ/ adj. gradual *teˈbœde /teˈbœde/ v. polish *teˈbœde /teˈbœdɛ/ n. cake *teˈbœde /tɛˈbœde/ n. hair (of body), fur *teˈbœde /tɛˈbœdɛ/ v. avoid *teˈbœdœ /teˈbœdœ/ n. century *teˈbœdœ /tɛˈbœdœ/ n. spur *teˈbœdɘ /tɛˈbœdɘ/ n. scar *teˈbœhe /teˈbœhe/ adj. static *teˈbœhe /teˈbœhɛ/ v. burn *teˈbœhe /tɛˈbœhe/ v. deploy *teˈbœhe /tɛˈbœhɛ/ conj. as *teˈbœhœ /teˈbœhœ/ v. dwell *teˈbœhœ /tɛˈbœhœ/ n. napkin *teˈbœhɘ /teˈbœhɘ/ n. pond *teˈbœta /tɛˈbœtæ/ adj. endangered *teˈbœte /teˈbœte/ adj. massive *teˈbœte /tɛˈbœte/ v. lift *teˈbœtœ /tɛˈbœtœ/ n. literature *teˈbœtɘ /teˈbœtɘ/ n. ally *teˈbœtɘ /tɛˈbœtɘ/ v. conceal *teˈdaba /tɛˈdæbæ/ interj. welcome *teˈdabe /tɛˈdæbe/ n. stain *teˈdabe /tɛˈdæbɛ/ adj. polite *teˈdabœ /tɛˈdæbœ/ n. wife *teˈdabɘ /tɛˈdæbɘ/ n. past *teˈdade /teˈdæde/ adj. stark *teˈdade /teˈdædɛ/ adj. left *teˈdade /tɛˈdæde/ n. excuse *teˈdade /tɛˈdædɛ/ n. ash *teˈdadœ /teˈdædœ/ n. rail *teˈdadœ /tɛˈdædœ/ n. symbol *teˈdadɘ /tɛˈdædɘ/ adj. coherent *teˈdaha /teˈdæhæ/ n. lip *teˈdaha /tɛˈdæhæ/ adv. elsewhere *teˈdahe /teˈdæhɛ/ v. compose *teˈdahœ /tɛˈdæhœ/ v. comply *teˈdate /teˈdæte/ v. deprive *teˈdate /teˈdætɛ/ n. surgery *teˈdate /tɛˈdæte/ n. border *teˈdaɘ /tɛˈdæɘ/ n. prince *teˈdeba /tɛˈdɛbæ/ v. rotate *teˈdebe /teˈdɛbɛ/ n. cathedral *teˈdebe /tɛˈdebe/ tɛˈdæbe n. lump *teˈdebœ /teˈdɛbœ/ v. lure *teˈdebœ /tɛˈdebœ/ tɛˈdæbœ adv. close *teˈdebœ /tɛˈdɛbœ/ det. any *teˈdebɘ /teˈdɛbɘ/ v. drain *teˈdebɘ /tɛˈdebɘ/ tɛˈdæbɘ n. research *teˈdebɘ /tɛˈdɛbɘ/ v. decide *teˈdeda /teˈdɛdæ/ n. mat *teˈdeda /tɛˈdɛdæ/ n. badge *teˈdede /teˈdɛde/ n. couple *teˈdede /teˈdɛdɛ/ v. wash *teˈdede /tɛˈdede/ v. doubt *teˈdede /tɛˈdedɛ/ n. scale *teˈdede /tɛˈdɛde/ n. torso *teˈdedœ /tɛˈdedœ/ adv. anymore *teˈdedœ /tɛˈdɛdœ/ v. wander *teˈdedɘ /teˈdɛdɘ/ v. vibrate *teˈdedɘ /tɛˈdedɘ/ adj. sudden *teˈdedɘ /tɛˈdɛdɘ/ adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) *teˈdeha /tɛˈdehæ/ v. veto *teˈdehe /tɛˈdehe/ v. compel *teˈdehe /tɛˈdɛhɛ/ v. appeal *teˈdehœ /tɛˈdehœ/ n. prejudice *teˈdehœ /tɛˈdɛhœ/ n. almond *teˈdehɘ /teˈdehɘ/ v. pardon *teˈdeta /teˈdetæ/ n. praise *teˈdete /teˈdɛtɛ/ n. habitat *teˈdete /tɛˈdetɛ/ v. drip *teˈdete /tɛˈdɛte/ v. imply *teˈdetœ /tɛˈdetœ/ n. rainbow *teˈdetœ /tɛˈdɛtœ/ v. pierce *teˈdetɘ /teˈdetɘ/ n. whore *teˈdetɘ /teˈdɛtɘ/ n. mail *teˈdetɘ /tɛˈdetɘ/ n. order *teˈdetɘ /tɛˈdɛtɘ/ v. resent *teˈdœbe /tɛˈdœbe/ v. investigate *teˈdœbœ /teˈdœbœ/ n. thumb *teˈdœbœ /tɛˈdœbœ/ v. smell (emit odour) *teˈdœbɘ /teˈdœbɘ/ n. restaurant *teˈdœbɘ /tɛˈdœbɘ/ n. pirate *teˈdœda /tɛˈdœdæ/ adj. foreign *teˈdœde /tɛˈdœde/ v. flourish *teˈdœdɘ /teˈdœdɘ/ n. lizard *teˈdœdɘ /tɛˈdœdɘ/ n. petition *teˈdœha /tɛˈdœhæ/ adj. awake *teˈdœhe /tɛˈdœhe/ v. smack *teˈdœhœ /tɛˈdœhœ/ n. silver, money *teˈdœhɘ /teˈdœhɘ/ n. breakthrough *teˈdœhɘ /tɛˈdœhɘ/ n. spectacle *teˈdœta /teˈdœtæ/ n. trouble *teˈdœta /tɛˈdœtæ/ n. shame *teˈdœte /teˈdœtɛ/ n. dune *teˈdœte /tɛˈdœte/ v. laugh *teˈdœte /tɛˈdœtɛ/ adv. certainly *teˈdœtœ /tɛˈdœtœ/ v. haunt *teˈhabe /teˈhæbe/ v. tie *teˈhabe /tɛˈhæbɛ/ n. sketch *teˈhabœ /teˈhæbœ/ n. hug *teˈhabɘ /teˈhæbɘ/ n. quarter *teˈhabɘ /tɛˈhæbɘ/ v. regulate *teˈhada /tɛˈhædæ/ adj. mean *teˈhade /tɛˈhæde/ v. conform *teˈhadœ /teˈhædœ/ n. agency *teˈhadɘ /tɛˈhædɘ/ adj. substantial *teˈhaha /teˈhæhæ/ n. medium *teˈhaha /tɛˈhæhæ/ v. escalate *teˈhahe /teˈhæhɛ/ adj. wet *teˈhahœ /tɛˈhæhœ/ v. splash *teˈhate /teˈhætɛ/ v. finish *teˈhate /tɛˈhæte/ v. invade *teˈhate /tɛˈhætɛ/ v. organise *teˈhatœ /teˈhætœ/ n. foundation *teˈhatœ /tɛˈhætœ/ n. fashion *teˈhatɘ /teˈhætɘ/ v. care *teˈheba /tɛˈhebæ/ tɛˈhæbæ n. barbecue *teˈhebe /teˈhebe/ teˈhæbe v. operate *teˈhebe /tɛˈhebɛ/ tɛˈhæbɛ v. install *teˈhebœ /teˈhɛbœ/ adj. rational *teˈhebœ /tɛˈhebœ/ tɛˈhæbœ n. pact *teˈhebɘ /teˈhebɘ/ teˈhæbɘ v. merge *teˈhebɘ /teˈhɛbɘ/ n. rubbish *teˈhebɘ /tɛˈhebɘ/ tɛˈhæbɘ adj. tight *teˈhebɘ /tɛˈhɛbɘ/ n. enthusiasm *teˈheda /tɛˈhɛdæ/ adv. better *teˈhede /teˈhɛde/ n. crack *teˈhede /tɛˈhede/ adj. swift *teˈhedœ /teˈhɛdœ/ adj. lovely *teˈhedœ /tɛˈhedœ/ v. embarrass *teˈhedœ /tɛˈhɛdœ/ n. ruler *teˈhedɘ /teˈhedɘ/ v. pray *teˈhedɘ /tɛˈhedɘ/ n. tattoo *teˈheha /tɛˈhehæ/ v. cater *teˈhehe /teˈhɛhɛ/ n. thread *teˈhehe /tɛˈhehe/ n. premiere *teˈhehe /tɛˈhehɛ/ n. bone *teˈhehe /tɛˈhɛhe/ n. lion *teˈhehe /tɛˈhɛhɛ/ v. peer *teˈhehœ /tɛˈhehœ/ v. supervise *teˈhehɘ /tɛˈhehɘ/ v. bury *teˈheta /teˈhetæ/ n. appliance *teˈhete /teˈhetɛ/ v. exert *teˈhete /tɛˈhetɛ/ n. rate *teˈhete /tɛˈhɛte/ adj. sour *teˈhetœ /teˈhetœ/ n. terrace *teˈhetœ /teˈhɛtœ/ n. shortage *teˈhetœ /tɛˈhetœ/ adv. less *teˈhetœ /tɛˈhɛtœ/ v. push *teˈhetɘ /teˈhɛtɘ/ v. prove *teˈhœba /tɛˈhœbæ/ n. bow (weapon) *teˈhœbœ /teˈhœbœ/ n. manager *teˈhœbɘ /teˈhœbɘ/ n. accident *teˈhœbɘ /tɛˈhœbɘ/ v. choke *teˈhœda /teˈhœdæ/ v. uncover *teˈhœda /tɛˈhœdæ/ n. shaft *teˈhœde /teˈhœdɛ/ n. suburb *teˈhœde /tɛˈhœdɛ/ adj. competent *teˈhœdœ /teˈhœdœ/ adj. portable *teˈhœdɘ /tɛˈhœdɘ/ adj. arrogant *teˈhœha /teˈhœhæ/ n. dentist *teˈhœha /tɛˈhœhæ/ v. jerk *teˈhœhe /teˈhœhɛ/ n. twilight *teˈhœhɘ /tɛˈhœhɘ/ n. hag (old woman) *teˈhœta /teˈhœtæ/ adj. antique *teˈhœte /teˈhœte/ n. rank (military) *teˈhœtœ /teˈhœtœ/ adj. manual *teˈhœtɘ /teˈhœtɘ/ n. bench *teˈhœtɘ /tɛˈhœtɘ/ n. shrub *teˈtaba /teˈtæbæ/ n. flu *teˈtabe /tɛˈtæbɛ/ adj. imminent *teˈtabœ /teˈtæbœ/ n. impulse *teˈtabœ /tɛˈtæbœ/ n. alcohol *teˈtabɘ /tɛˈtæbɘ/ n. gauge *teˈtada /tɛˈtædæ/ n. afternoon *teˈtade /tɛˈtæde/ n. rumour *teˈtadɘ /tɛˈtædɘ/ n. cow *teˈtahe /teˈtæhe/ adj. subjective *teˈtahe /tɛˈtæhe/ v. possess *teˈtahe /tɛˈtæhɛ/ adj. cozy *teˈtahɘ /teˈtæhɘ/ n. salon *teˈtahɘ /tɛˈtæhɘ/ n. adjustment *teˈtata /teˈtætæ/ v. differ *teˈtata /tɛˈtætæ/ v. disclose *teˈtate /teˈtætɛ/ n. formula *teˈtate /tɛˈtætɛ/ n. level *teˈtatœ /tɛˈtætœ/ n. module *teˈtatɘ /tɛˈtætɘ/ n. claw *teˈtebe /teˈtɛbe/ v. witness *teˈtebe /tɛˈtɛbe/ n. science *teˈtebe /tɛˈtɛbɛ/ n. hormone *teˈtebœ /teˈtebœ/ teˈtæbœ n. religion *teˈtebœ /tɛˈtebœ/ tɛˈtæbœ n. banner *teˈtebɘ /teˈtebɘ/ teˈtæbɘ n. lock *teˈtebɘ /teˈtɛbɘ/ n. oval *teˈtebɘ /tɛˈtɛbɘ/ v. prop *teˈteda /tɛˈtedæ/ v. limp *teˈteda /tɛˈtɛdæ/ adj. pragmatic *teˈtede /teˈtedɛ/ n. politics *teˈtede /tɛˈtede/ n. range *teˈtede /tɛˈtɛde/ v. revise *teˈtedœ /teˈtɛdœ/ n. bundle *teˈtedœ /tɛˈtedœ/ n. mob *teˈtedœ /tɛˈtɛdœ/ n. heritage *teˈtedɘ /tɛˈtedɘ/ adj. pregnant *teˈtedɘ /tɛˈtɛdɘ/ v. topple *teˈtehe /tɛˈtehe/ v. chant *teˈtehe /tɛˈtehɛ/ n. plant *teˈtehe /tɛˈtɛhe/ v. qualify *teˈtehœ /tɛˈtehœ/ v. jump *teˈtehœ /tɛˈtɛhœ/ adj. various *teˈtehɘ /tɛˈtɛhɘ/ v. inhibit *teˈteta /teˈtetæ/ n. pest *teˈteta /tɛˈtɛtæ/ n. rodent *teˈtete /tɛˈtɛte/ prep. onto *teˈtetɘ /teˈtetɘ/ n. poem *teˈtetɘ /teˈtɛtɘ/ v. reject *teˈteɘ /teˈtɛɘ/ v. detect *teˈtœba /tɛˈtœbæ/ n. poison *teˈtœbe /tɛˈtœbɛ/ adj. blind *teˈtœbœ /teˈtœbœ/ v. cure *teˈtœbœ /tɛˈtœbœ/ n. bastard *teˈtœda /teˈtœdæ/ n. mule *teˈtœda /tɛˈtœdæ/ v. meet *teˈtœde /teˈtœde/ v. interpret *teˈtœde /teˈtœdɛ/ adj. critical *teˈtœde /tɛˈtœde/ v. tackle *teˈtœde /tɛˈtœdɛ/ adj. naval *teˈtœdœ /teˈtœdœ/ n. transcript *teˈtœdœ /tɛˈtœdœ/ n. needle *teˈtœha /tɛˈtœhæ/ n. volcano *teˈtœhe /teˈtœhɛ/ v. can *teˈtœhe /tɛˈtœhɛ/ n. justice *teˈtœhɘ /teˈtœhɘ/ n. bottle *teˈtœta /tɛˈtœtæ/ n. knot *teˈtœte /teˈtœte/ n. hedge *teˈtœte /tɛˈtœte/ v. cut *teˈtœte /tɛˈtœtɛ/ adj. nude *teˈtœtœ /teˈtœtœ/ n. arc *teˈtœtɘ /tɛˈtœtɘ/ n. succession *tœ /tœ/ art. the (m. accussative) *tœ /tœ/ art. the (m. pl. nominative) *tœ /tœ/ prep. about *tœbœdabɘ /tœbœdæbɘ/ adj. idiotic *tœdebɘbɘ /tœdebɘbɘ/ ˌtœdæˈbɘbɘ adj. skilled *tœdœtɘbe /tœdœtɘbe/ n. training *tœhatebɘ /tœhætebɘ/ ˌtœhæˈtæbɘ adj. powerful *tœhœhadœ /tœhœhædœ/ n. violence *tœtahebe /tœtæhebe/ ˌtœtæˈhæbe n. hearing *tœtebe /tœtɛbe/ n. growth *tœˈbadɘ /tœˈbædɘ/ adj. ignorant *tœˈbatɘ /tœˈbætɘ/ v. enlist *tœˈbebœ /tœˈbebœ/ tœˈbæbœ n. desert *tœˈbedœ /tœˈbɛdœ/ adv. sudden *tœˈbehe /tœˈbehe/ n. wind *tœˈbehɘ /tœˈbehɘ/ n. sibling *tœˈbete /tœˈbetɛ/ n. paradox *tœˈbetɘ /tœˈbɛtɘ/ adv. therefore *tœˈbœbe /tœˈbœbe/ n. aunt *tœˈbœbœ /tœˈbœbœ/ n. comb *tœˈbœbɘ /tœˈbœbɘ/ adj. fast *tœˈbœda /tœˈbœdæ/ n. idiot *tœˈbœde /tœˈbœdɛ/ n. sand *tœˈbœdœ /tœˈbœdœ/ n. pork *tœˈbœdɘ /tœˈbœdɘ/ n. solo *tœˈbœhɘ /tœˈbœhɘ/ v. favour *tœˈbœte /tœˈbœte/ n. surge *tœˈbœte /tœˈbœtɛ/ n. neighbour *tœˈdabe /tœˈdæbɛ/ n. margin *tœˈdabœ /tœˈdæbœ/ v. knock *tœˈdabɘ /tœˈdæbɘ/ n. middle class *tœˈdade /tœˈdædɛ/ n. appearance *tœˈdadœ /tœˈdædœ/ n. sweater *tœˈdahe /tœˈdæhɛ/ n. plaintiff *tœˈdata /tœˈdætæ/ v. interact *tœˈdate /tœˈdæte/ n. species *tœˈdeba /tœˈdebæ/ tœˈdæbæ n. shark *tœˈdeba /tœˈdɛbæ/ adj. autonomous *tœˈdebɘ /tœˈdebɘ/ tœˈdæbɘ n. skill *tœˈdebɘ /tœˈdɛbɘ/ adj. specific *tœˈdeda /tœˈdedæ/ v. guess *tœˈdede /tœˈdɛde/ n. fly *tœˈdede /tœˈdɛdɛ/ n. luggage *tœˈdeha /tœˈdehæ/ n. notebook *tœˈdehœ /tœˈdɛhœ/ n. knife *tœˈdehɘ /tœˈdɛhɘ/ v. consult *tœˈdete /tœˈdete/ adv. basically *tœˈdete /tœˈdetɛ/ v. commute *tœˈdetœ /tœˈdɛtœ/ n. network *tœˈdœbe /tœˈdœbe/ n. joint *tœˈdœbɘ /tœˈdœbɘ/ v. arrange *tœˈdœde /tœˈdœdɛ/ v. cover *tœˈdœdœ /tœˈdœdœ/ n. demographic *tœˈdœha /tœˈdœhæ/ n. examination *tœˈdœhɘ /tœˈdœhɘ/ adj. particular *tœˈdœtœ /tœˈdœtœ/ n. pedal *tœˈdœtɘ /tœˈdœtɘ/ n. train *tœˈhade /tœˈhædɛ/ adj. infinite *tœˈhaha /tœˈhæhæ/ v. elevate *tœˈhahe /tœˈhæhe/ n. ivory *tœˈhahɘ /tœˈhæhɘ/ adj. aggressive *tœˈhate /tœˈhæte/ n. power *tœˈhebe /tœˈhebɛ/ tœˈhæbɛ n. balcony *tœˈhebœ /tœˈhɛbœ/ n. slab *tœˈhebɘ /tœˈhebɘ/ tœˈhæbɘ n. image *tœˈhebɘ /tœˈhɛbɘ/ v. earn *tœˈheda /tœˈhedæ/ adj. aroused (sexually) *tœˈhede /tœˈhedɛ/ v. emphasise *tœˈhede /tœˈhɛdɛ/ n. nail *tœˈhedœ /tœˈhedœ/ n. biscuit *tœˈhedœ /tœˈhɛdœ/ v. crunch *tœˈhehe /tœˈhɛhe/ v. fertilise *tœˈheta /tœˈhetæ/ v. dominate *tœˈhete /tœˈhete/ v. induce *tœˈhete /tœˈhetɛ/ v. travel *tœˈhetœ /tœˈhɛtœ/ n. shoulder *tœˈhetɘ /tœˈhetɘ/ n. flaw *tœˈhœbe /tœˈhœbɛ/ n. date *tœˈhœbɘ /tœˈhœbɘ/ n. tusk *tœˈhœdɘ /tœˈhœdɘ/ n. repetition *tœˈhœha /tœˈhœhæ/ adj. violent *tœˈhœhe /tœˈhœhɛ/ n. fatigue *tœˈtabe /tœˈtæbɛ/ adj. dense *tœˈtada /tœˈtædæ/ adj. grey *tœˈtade /tœˈtæde/ n. menu *tœˈtadœ /tœˈtædœ/ v. happen *tœˈtahe /tœˈtæhe/ v. hear *tœˈtahɘ /tœˈtæhɘ/ n. rug *tœˈtebe /tœˈtɛbe/ adj. sharp *tœˈtebœ /tœˈtebœ/ tœˈtæbœ v. peel *tœˈtebɘ /tœˈtɛbɘ/ conj. so *tœˈteda /tœˈtedæ/ n. appetite *tœˈtede /tœˈtedɛ/ v. flick *tœˈtedœ /tœˈtedœ/ n. flow *tœˈtedɘ /tœˈtɛdɘ/ n. muscle *tœˈteta /tœˈtɛtæ/ n. archive *tœˈtete /tœˈtɛte/ n. gossip *tœˈtetɘ /tœˈtetɘ/ n. surf *tœˈtœde /tœˈtœde/ v. hop *tœˈtœde /tœˈtœdɛ/ n. design *tœˈtœhe /tœˈtœhɛ/ adj. crazy *tœˈtœhɘ /tœˈtœhɘ/ n. package *tœˈtœte /tœˈtœtɛ/ v. descend *tœˈtœtɘ /tœˈtœtɘ/ v. translate *tœˈtœɘ /tœˈtœɘ/ n. track *tɘ /tɘ/ conj. and *tɘ /tɘ/ pron. theirs *tɘ /tɘ/ pron. them *tɘdeteha /tɘdetɛhæ/ n. psychologist *tɘhatedœ /tɘhætedœ/ n. anxiety *tɘhebœdœ /tɘhebœdœ/ ˌtɘhæˈbœdœ n. possibility *tɘhœhœbɘ /tɘhœhœbɘ/ adj. evident, obvious *tɘtɘbɘ /tɘtɘbɘ/ adj. friendly *tɘˈbaba /tɘˈbæbæ/ adj. empty *tɘˈbade /tɘˈbæde/ n. constitution *tɘˈbahe /tɘˈbæhe/ v. reserve *tɘˈbahɘ /tɘˈbæhɘ/ v. contain *tɘˈbatœ /tɘˈbætœ/ n. scrap *tɘˈbebœ /tɘˈbɛbœ/ n. cab *tɘˈbebɘ /tɘˈbɛbɘ/ n. grace *tɘˈbede /tɘˈbedɛ/ v. migrate *tɘˈbedœ /tɘˈbedœ/ n. accommodation *tɘˈbedɘ /tɘˈbedɘ/ n. nursery *tɘˈbedɘ /tɘˈbɛdɘ/ n. felony *tɘˈbeha /tɘˈbɛhæ/ v. stand *tɘˈbehe /tɘˈbehe/ v. pluck *tɘˈbehœ /tɘˈbehœ/ adv. apart *tɘˈbehœ /tɘˈbɛhœ/ n. magnitude *tɘˈbeta /tɘˈbetæ/ n. eye, eyeball *tɘˈbete /tɘˈbetɛ/ v. leap *tɘˈbetɘ /tɘˈbetɘ/ det. little *tɘˈbetɘ /tɘˈbɛtɘ/ n. detail *tɘˈbeɘ /tɘˈbeɘ/ n. beach *tɘˈbœbe /tɘˈbœbe/ adv. indeed *tɘˈbœbe /tɘˈbœbɛ/ adj. orange *tɘˈbœbɘ /tɘˈbœbɘ/ n. rifle *tɘˈbœde /tɘˈbœde/ v. retreat *tɘˈbœde /tɘˈbœdɛ/ n. kid *tɘˈbœhe /tɘˈbœhe/ n. wit *tɘˈbœhe /tɘˈbœhɛ/ n. orphan *tɘˈbœta /tɘˈbœtæ/ v. sustain *tɘˈbœte /tɘˈbœtɛ/ v. scrape *tɘˈdabe /tɘˈdæbɛ/ adj. holy *tɘˈdabœ /tɘˈdæbœ/ n. herd *tɘˈdade /tɘˈdæde/ adj. certain *tɘˈdadœ /tɘˈdædœ/ n. concept *tɘˈdate /tɘˈdætɛ/ adj. sure *tɘˈdebe /tɘˈdɛbe/ n. tape *tɘˈdebɘ /tɘˈdɛbɘ/ v. assemble *tɘˈdeda /tɘˈdɛdæ/ n. tower *tɘˈdede /tɘˈdede/ n. shelf *tɘˈdede /tɘˈdɛde/ n. glare *tɘˈdedœ /tɘˈdɛdœ/ det. same *tɘˈdedɘ /tɘˈdedɘ/ v. endorse *tɘˈdeha /tɘˈdɛhæ/ n. whiskey *tɘˈdehœ /tɘˈdɛhœ/ v. behave (well) *tɘˈdete /tɘˈdetɛ/ n. psychology *tɘˈdetœ /tɘˈdetœ/ adj. appropriate *tɘˈdetɘ /tɘˈdetɘ/ n. throne *tɘˈdeɘ /tɘˈdeɘ/ n. apple *tɘˈdœbe /tɘˈdœbe/ adj. vibrant *tɘˈdœbe /tɘˈdœbɛ/ v. dart *tɘˈdœdœ /tɘˈdœdœ/ n. tin *tɘˈdœha /tɘˈdœhæ/ n. pear *tɘˈdœhe /tɘˈdœhɛ/ n. faculty *tɘˈdœhœ /tɘˈdœhœ/ n. maid *tɘˈdœta /tɘˈdœtæ/ v. worry *tɘˈdœte /tɘˈdœtɛ/ n. privilege *tɘˈdœtœ /tɘˈdœtœ/ n. tribunal *tɘˈdœtɘ /tɘˈdœtɘ/ adj. blue *tɘˈhaba /tɘˈhæbæ/ n. devil *tɘˈhabœ /tɘˈhæbœ/ v. compromise *tɘˈhabɘ /tɘˈhæbɘ/ adj. vigorous *tɘˈhadœ /tɘˈhædœ/ v. split *tɘˈhahe /tɘˈhæhɛ/ v. forge *tɘˈhahɘ /tɘˈhæhɘ/ v. tremble *tɘˈhate /tɘˈhæte/ adj. anxious *tɘˈheba /tɘˈhɛbæ/ n. mystery *tɘˈhebœ /tɘˈhebœ/ tɘˈhæbœ adj. possible *tɘˈhebœ /tɘˈhɛbœ/ n. plane *tɘˈhebɘ /tɘˈhebɘ/ tɘˈhæbɘ n. patriot *tɘˈhebɘ /tɘˈhɛbɘ/ n. prose *tɘˈheda /tɘˈhedæ/ v. compensate *tɘˈheda /tɘˈhɛdæ/ v. lurk *tɘˈhede /tɘˈhedɛ/ v. crash *tɘˈhehe /tɘˈhehɛ/ n. fantasy *tɘˈhehɘ /tɘˈhehɘ/ v. commission *tɘˈheta /tɘˈhetæ/ v. grasp *tɘˈhete /tɘˈhetɛ/ v. shatter *tɘˈhete /tɘˈhɛtɛ/ n. reservoir *tɘˈhetœ /tɘˈhetœ/ n. footprint *tɘˈhœbɘ /tɘˈhœbɘ/ n. drill *tɘˈhœda /tɘˈhœdæ/ v. clarify *tɘˈhœdɘ /tɘˈhœdɘ/ n. commentary *tɘˈhœha /tɘˈhœhæ/ n. attic *tɘˈhœhœ /tɘˈhœhœ/ n. evidence *tɘˈhœhɘ /tɘˈhœhɘ/ adj. median *tɘˈtabe /tɘˈtæbe/ adj. vulgar *tɘˈtabɘ /tɘˈtæbɘ/ adj. classic *tɘˈtade /tɘˈtædɛ/ v. curl *tɘˈtahœ /tɘˈtæhœ/ n. blur *tɘˈteba /tɘˈtebæ/ tɘˈtæbæ v. repeat *tɘˈtebɘ /tɘˈtebɘ/ tɘˈtæbɘ n. fog *tɘˈtede /tɘˈtɛdɛ/ n. defect *tɘˈtedœ /tɘˈtedœ/ n. parliament *tɘˈtete /tɘˈtete/ n. rock, stone, mountain *tɘˈtete /tɘˈtɛtɛ/ n. genetics *tɘˈtetœ /tɘˈtetœ/ adj. loyal *tɘˈtetœ /tɘˈtɛtœ/ adj. daunting *tɘˈtetɘ /tɘˈtɛtɘ/ adj. available *tɘˈteɘ /tɘˈteɘ/ adj. peculiar *tɘˈtœba /tɘˈtœbæ/ n. fuel *tɘˈtœbe /tɘˈtœbɛ/ n. restoration *tɘˈtœda /tɘˈtœdæ/ v. survive *tɘˈtœde /tɘˈtœde/ v. assign *tɘˈtœhœ /tɘˈtœhœ/ v. exclaim *tɘˈtœhɘ /tɘˈtœhɘ/ prep. above *tɘˈtœte /tɘˈtœtɛ/ n. camel *œ /œ/ conj. if *œ /œ/ pron. I *œ /œ/ pron. me *œ /œ/ pron. mine *œ da /œ dæ/ tæpron. to me *œbebɘ /œbɛbɘ/ adv. simply *œbedœhe /œbedœhe/ adj. offensive *œdœdœ /œdœdœ/ n. sickness, disease *œhedœbɘ /œhɛdœbɘ/ adj. funny *œtebɘbe /œtebɘbe/ ˌœtæˈbɘbe n. protection *œtœbaha /œtœbæhæ/ n. florist *œtœbœbe /œtœbœbe/ n. response *œtœdœbe /œtœdœbe/ n. identity *œtɘbe /œtɘbe/ n. arrival *œˈbabœ /œˈbæbœ/ n. hike *œˈbadœ /œˈbædœ/ n. tour *œˈbaha /œˈbæhæ/ v. inspect *œˈbahe /œˈbæhɛ/ adj. scarce *œˈbate /œˈbætɛ/ adv. somewhat *œˈbebe /œˈbebe/ œˈbæbe v. glide *œˈbebœ /œˈbebœ/ œˈbæbœ n. origin *œˈbebɘ /œˈbebɘ/ œˈbæbɘ n. ticket *œˈbeda /œˈbedæ/ n. doctor *œˈbede /œˈbede/ v. convict *œˈbedœ /œˈbedœ/ v. offend *œˈbedɘ /œˈbedɘ/ v. summon *œˈbeha /œˈbehæ/ n. goat *œˈbehɘ /œˈbehɘ/ n. issue *œˈbeta /œˈbɛtæ/ n. current *œˈbete /œˈbetɛ/ v. spray *œˈbetœ /œˈbetœ/ v. miss (not hit), miss (not take advantage of) *œˈbœba /œˈbœbæ/ n. census *œˈbœbe /œˈbœbɛ/ n. mountain *œˈbœbœ /œˈbœbœ/ n. supper *œˈbœbɘ /œˈbœbɘ/ n. pillow *œˈbœde /œˈbœde/ adj. fragile *œˈbœde /œˈbœdɛ/ n. message *œˈbœdœ /œˈbœdœ/ n. animal *œˈbœdɘ /œˈbœdɘ/ adj. innocent *œˈbœhœ /œˈbœhœ/ n. structure *œˈbœta /œˈbœtæ/ n. bracelet *œˈbœte /œˈbœte/ interj. no *œˈbœtɘ /œˈbœtɘ/ v. celebrate *œˈdabœ /œˈdæbœ/ v. scrub *œˈdade /œˈdæde/ conj. except *œˈdade /œˈdædɛ/ v. cram *œˈdadœ /œˈdædœ/ n. battle *œˈdahɘ /œˈdæhɘ/ v. recycle *œˈdatɘ /œˈdætɘ/ adj. relevant *œˈdaɘ /œˈdæɘ/ v. refer *œˈdeba /œˈdɛbæ/ n. matrix *œˈdebe /œˈdebɛ/ œˈdæbɛ n. cracker *œˈdebe /œˈdɛbe/ n. pump *œˈdebœ /œˈdebœ/ œˈdæbœ v. whistle *œˈdebɘ /œˈdebɘ/ œˈdæbɘ n. bureaucracy *œˈdebɘ /œˈdɛbɘ/ n. cinnamon *œˈdede /œˈdede/ adv. anyway *œˈdede /œˈdedɛ/ v. estimate *œˈdedœ /œˈdedœ/ n. vacation *œˈdedœ /œˈdɛdœ/ n. culture *œˈdedɘ /œˈdedɘ/ n. creature *œˈdedɘ /œˈdɛdɘ/ n. flag *œˈdehe /œˈdehɛ/ v. tease *œˈdehe /œˈdɛhɛ/ v. abuse *œˈdehœ /œˈdɛhœ/ n. fixture *œˈdehɘ /œˈdɛhɘ/ v. sniff *œˈdete /œˈdetɛ/ v. shudder *œˈdetœ /œˈdetœ/ adj. thin *œˈdetɘ /œˈdetɘ/ n. architecture *œˈdetɘ /œˈdɛtɘ/ n. commission *œˈdœbe /œˈdœbe/ n. realm *œˈdœbe /œˈdœbɛ/ n. palace *œˈdœda /œˈdœdæ/ v. alert *œˈdœde /œˈdœde/ v. bite *œˈdœde /œˈdœdɛ/ n. coffin *œˈdœdœ /œˈdœdœ/ adj. lucrative *œˈdœha /œˈdœhæ/ adv. nowhere *œˈdœhe /œˈdœhe/ n. chaos *œˈdœhe /œˈdœhɛ/ n. pair *œˈdœhɘ /œˈdœhɘ/ adj. sober *œˈdœte /œˈdœtɛ/ n. egg *œˈdœtœ /œˈdœtœ/ v. mark *œˈdœɘ /œˈdœɘ/ v. cooperate *œˈhaha /œˈhæhæ/ prep. versus *œˈhahe /œˈhæhɛ/ n. novice *œˈhahɘ /œˈhæhɘ/ v. incorporate *œˈhate /œˈhætɛ/ v. affirm *œˈhatœ /œˈhætœ/ v. situate *œˈhatɘ /œˈhætɘ/ n. ocean *œˈhebœ /œˈhɛbœ/ n. diaper *œˈhebɘ /œˈhɛbɘ/ adv. away *œˈheda /œˈhɛdæ/ v. bend *œˈhede /œˈhɛde/ n. referendum *œˈhedœ /œˈhedœ/ n. tire *œˈhedœ /œˈhɛdœ/ n. humour *œˈheta /œˈhetæ/ v. march *œˈheta /œˈhɛtæ/ n. clan *œˈhete /œˈhete/ v. insure *œˈhetœ /œˈhetœ/ adv. well *œˈhœbe /œˈhœbe/ n. dot *œˈhœbe /œˈhœbɛ/ v. shave *œˈhœbœ /œˈhœbœ/ n. saw *œˈhœbɘ /œˈhœbɘ/ v. chat *œˈhœdœ /œˈhœdœ/ n. struggle *œˈhœhe /œˈhœhe/ n. span *œˈtabe /œˈtæbe/ n. grandmother *œˈtabe /œˈtæbɛ/ v. depart *œˈtabœ /œˈtæbœ/ n. neck *œˈtabɘ /œˈtæbɘ/ n. morale *œˈtade /œˈtæde/ n. quilt *œˈtadɘ /œˈtædɘ/ n. voucher *œˈtahe /œˈtæhe/ adj. polar *œˈtahɘ /œˈtæhɘ/ adj. prevalent *œˈtata /œˈtætæ/ v. poise *œˈtate /œˈtæte/ v. embed *œˈtate /œˈtætɛ/ adj. close *œˈtatœ /œˈtætœ/ n. thorn *œˈteba /œˈtebæ/ œˈtæbæ adj. tense *œˈtebe /œˈtebe/ œˈtæbe v. applaud *œˈtebɘ /œˈtebɘ/ œˈtæbɘ v. protect *œˈteda /œˈtɛdæ/ v. evoke *œˈtedœ /œˈtɛdœ/ v. leak *œˈtehe /œˈtehe/ n. caution *œˈtete /œˈtɛte/ v. pronounce *œˈtetœ /œˈtɛtœ/ v. control *œˈtetɘ /œˈtɛtɘ/ adj. municipal *œˈteɘ /œˈtɛɘ/ n. tension *œˈtœba /œˈtœbæ/ n. flower *œˈtœbœ /œˈtœbœ/ v. respond *œˈtœbɘ /œˈtœbɘ/ v. combat *œˈtœda /œˈtœdæ/ n. addiction *œˈtœde /œˈtœdɛ/ n. patio *œˈtœdœ /œˈtœdœ/ v. identify *ɘ /ɘ/ v. go *ɘbœbɘbɘ /ɘbœbɘbɘ/ adj. sexy *ɘbœhaha /ɘbœhæhæ/ n. teacher *ɘbœhetœ /ɘbœhetœ/ n. puppy *ɘbœhɘbe /ɘbœhɘbe/ n. settlement *ɘdaha /ɘdæhæ/ n. author *ɘdedabe /ɘdɛdæbe/ n. excitement *ɘtededœ /ɘtɛdɛdœ/ n. subtlety *ɘteha /ɘtɛhæ/ n. runner *ɘtœteha /ɘtœtɛhæ/ n. singer *ɘtœtetɘ /ɘtœtɛtɘ/ v. sing *ɘˈbadœ /ɘˈbædœ/ n. embryo *ɘˈbate /ɘˈbæte/ v. exist *ɘˈbate /ɘˈbætɛ/ v. manufacture *ɘˈbeba /ɘˈbebæ/ ɘˈbæbæ n. observation *ɘˈbebe /ɘˈbebe/ ɘˈbæbe n. victim *ɘˈbebe /ɘˈbɛbɛ/ n. gate *ɘˈbebœ /ɘˈbebœ/ ɘˈbæbœ n. carpet *ɘˈbebœ /ɘˈbɛbœ/ n. victory *ɘˈbebɘ /ɘˈbebɘ/ ɘˈbæbɘ n. paste *ɘˈbeda /ɘˈbedæ/ v. retire *ɘˈbeda /ɘˈbɛdæ/ adj. excess *ɘˈbede /ɘˈbɛde/ n. west *ɘˈbede /ɘˈbɛdɛ/ v. attend *ɘˈbedœ /ɘˈbedœ/ n. dust, flour *ɘˈbehœ /ɘˈbɛhœ/ adj. immune *ɘˈbehɘ /ɘˈbehɘ/ n. nose *ɘˈbeta /ɘˈbetæ/ n. canoe *ɘˈbete /ɘˈbetɛ/ n. counter (flat, elevated surface) *ɘˈbete /ɘˈbɛtɛ/ n. trousers *ɘˈbeɘ /ɘˈbeɘ/ n. basket *ɘˈbœbe /ɘˈbœbe/ adj. narrow *ɘˈbœbɘ /ɘˈbœbɘ/ n. sex *ɘˈbœda /ɘˈbœdæ/ v. bust *ɘˈbœha /ɘˈbœhæ/ n. school *ɘˈbœhe /ɘˈbœhe/ n. dog *ɘˈbœhœ /ɘˈbœhœ/ v. satisfy *ɘˈbœhɘ /ɘˈbœhɘ/ v. settle (land) *ɘˈbœta /ɘˈbœtæ/ n. device *ɘˈbœte /ɘˈbœte/ prep. instead *ɘˈbœtœ /ɘˈbœtœ/ n. alien *ɘˈdaba /ɘˈdæbæ/ v. crave *ɘˈdabœ /ɘˈdæbœ/ n. trap *ɘˈdada /ɘˈdædæ/ n. anchor *ɘˈdadœ /ɘˈdædœ/ adj. random *ɘˈdadɘ /ɘˈdædɘ/ n. plateau *ɘˈdaha /ɘˈdæhæ/ v. complain *ɘˈdahe /ɘˈdæhɛ/ n. sausage *ɘˈdahɘ /ɘˈdæhɘ/ num. billion *ɘˈdate /ɘˈdætɛ/ adj. hostile *ɘˈdaɘ /ɘˈdæɘ/ n. drawer *ɘˈdeba /ɘˈdɛbæ/ n. terminal *ɘˈdebe /ɘˈdɛbe/ n. metro *ɘˈdebœ /ɘˈdebœ/ ɘˈdæbœ v. rub *ɘˈdebɘ /ɘˈdebɘ/ ɘˈdæbɘ n. sister *ɘˈdeda /ɘˈdɛdæ/ v. excite *ɘˈdede /ɘˈdɛdɛ/ n. curve *ɘˈdedœ /ɘˈdedœ/ v. pause *ɘˈdedœ /ɘˈdɛdœ/ n. acquaintance *ɘˈdedɘ /ɘˈdɛdɘ/ n. mistress *ɘˈdehe /ɘˈdɛhɛ/ n. axis *ɘˈdehɘ /ɘˈdɛhɘ/ v. seem *ɘˈdeta /ɘˈdetæ/ n. insurance *ɘˈdete /ɘˈdetɛ/ n. carrier *ɘˈdete /ɘˈdɛte/ adj. pure *ɘˈdetɘ /ɘˈdetɘ/ adj. abundant *ɘˈdetɘ /ɘˈdɛtɘ/ n. surface *ɘˈdœbɘ /ɘˈdœbɘ/ n. public *ɘˈdœde /ɘˈdœde/ v. act *ɘˈdœdœ /ɘˈdœdœ/ n. cocktail *ɘˈdœhe /ɘˈdœhe/ n. clause *ɘˈdœte /ɘˈdœtɛ/ n. lens *ɘˈdœtœ /ɘˈdœtœ/ n. apartment *ɘˈdœtɘ /ɘˈdœtɘ/ n. storm *ɘˈhabœ /ɘˈhæbœ/ v. tick *ɘˈhada /ɘˈhædæ/ n. yacht *ɘˈhade /ɘˈhæde/ n. race (ethnicity) *ɘˈhadɘ /ɘˈhædɘ/ n. strap *ɘˈhahœ /ɘˈhæhœ/ v. gather *ɘˈhate /ɘˈhætɛ/ n. staple *ɘˈheba /ɘˈhebæ/ ɘˈhæbæ n. affection *ɘˈhebe /ɘˈhɛbe/ n. bureaucrat *ɘˈhebœ /ɘˈhebœ/ ɘˈhæbœ n. disgust *ɘˈhebœ /ɘˈhɛbœ/ n. crate *ɘˈhebɘ /ɘˈhɛbɘ/ adj. remarkable *ɘˈheda /ɘˈhɛdæ/ adj. approximate *ɘˈhede /ɘˈhede/ prep. during *ɘˈhede /ɘˈhɛdɛ/ n. burger *ɘˈhedɘ /ɘˈhɛdɘ/ n. zoo *ɘˈheha /ɘˈhehæ/ n. unit *ɘˈhehe /ɘˈhehɛ/ adj. flexible *ɘˈhehe /ɘˈhɛhe/ n. romance *ɘˈhehe /ɘˈhɛhɛ/ n. nephew *ɘˈhehɘ /ɘˈhɛhɘ/ n. flash *ɘˈheta /ɘˈhetæ/ n. commerce *ɘˈheta /ɘˈhɛtæ/ n. electron *ɘˈhete /ɘˈhɛte/ v. discuss *ɘˈhetœ /ɘˈhetœ/ prep. despite *ɘˈhœbœ /ɘˈhœbœ/ v. evaporate *ɘˈhœbɘ /ɘˈhœbɘ/ n. revenge *ɘˈhœhe /ɘˈhœhɛ/ n. nest *ɘˈhœtœ /ɘˈhœtœ/ n. document *ɘˈhœtɘ /ɘˈhœtɘ/ n. arena *ɘˈtabe /ɘˈtæbɛ/ v. confess *ɘˈtabɘ /ɘˈtæbɘ/ n. elastic *ɘˈtada /ɘˈtædæ/ v. mourn *ɘˈtade /ɘˈtæde/ v. distract *ɘˈtadœ /ɘˈtædœ/ adv. instead *ɘˈtahe /ɘˈtæhe/ n. leaf *ɘˈtahœ /ɘˈtæhœ/ n. hydrogen *ɘˈteba /ɘˈtebæ/ ɘˈtæbæ n. mattress *ɘˈteba /ɘˈtɛbæ/ n. telescope *ɘˈtebe /ɘˈtɛbɛ/ n. sample *ɘˈtebœ /ɘˈtebœ/ ɘˈtæbœ v. refuse *ɘˈtebœ /ɘˈtɛbœ/ n. beverage *ɘˈteda /ɘˈtedæ/ n. station *ɘˈtede /ɘˈtedɛ/ n. publicity *ɘˈtede /ɘˈtɛde/ n. fingerprint *ɘˈtede /ɘˈtɛdɛ/ adj. subtle *ɘˈtedœ /ɘˈtɛdœ/ v. sponsor *ɘˈtedɘ /ɘˈtedɘ/ v. alleviate *ɘˈtedɘ /ɘˈtɛdɘ/ n. store *ɘˈtehe /ɘˈtehe/ v. kid *ɘˈtehœ /ɘˈtehœ/ prep. outside *ɘˈteta /ɘˈtɛtæ/ adj. sound *ɘˈtœbe /ɘˈtœbe/ n. castle *ɘˈtœdɘ /ɘˈtœdɘ/ n. wedding *ɘˈtœha /ɘˈtœhæ/ adj. sensible *ɘˈtœhe /ɘˈtœhe/ n. bracket *ɘˈtœhɘ /ɘˈtœhɘ/ v. sleep *ɘˈtœta /ɘˈtœtæ/ n. crystal *ɘˈtœte /ɘˈtœtɛ/ n. song *ɘˈtœtɘ /ɘˈtœtɘ/ n. lodge *ˈaba /ˈæbæ/ det. many *ˈabe /ˈæbe/ n. material *ˈabe /ˈæbɛ/ adv. rather *ˈabœ /ˈæbœ/ v. realise *ˈabɘ /ˈæbɘ/ det. such *ˈada /ˈædæ/ n. door *ˈade /ˈæde/ v. balance *ˈade /ˈædɛ/ prep. within *ˈadœ /ˈædœ/ n. street *ˈadɘ /ˈædɘ/ adj. other *ˈaha /ˈæhæ/ v. offer *ˈahe /ˈæhe/ adv. back *ˈahe /ˈæhɛ/ adv. however *ˈahœ /ˈæhœ/ n. louse *ˈahɘ /ˈæhɘ/ n. government *ˈata /ˈætæ/ v. die *ˈate /ˈæte/ n. matter *ˈate /ˈætɛ/ adv. ago *ˈatœ /ˈætœ/ conj. although *ˈatɘ /ˈætɘ/ n. ear *ˈaɘ /ˈæɘ/ v. pick *ˈbaba /ˈbæbæ/ v. defend *ˈbabe /ˈbæbe/ adv. sometimes *ˈbabe /ˈbæbɛ/ n. life *ˈbabœ /ˈbæbœ/ n. fire *ˈbabɘ /ˈbæbɘ/ det. most *ˈbada /ˈbædæ/ n. table *ˈbade /ˈbæde/ det. all *ˈbade /ˈbædɛ/ n. nature *ˈbadœ /ˈbædœ/ adj. little *ˈbadɘ /ˈbædɘ/ n. space (outer) *ˈbaha /ˈbæhæ/ v. waste *ˈbahe /ˈbæhe/ pron. something *ˈbahe /ˈbæhɛ/ adj. past *ˈbahœ /ˈbæhœ/ n. wool, fur *ˈbahɘ /ˈbæhɘ/ v. lead *ˈbata /ˈbætæ/ conj. before *ˈbate /ˈbæte/ n. effort *ˈbate /ˈbætɛ/ n. law *ˈbatœ /ˈbætœ/ v. require *ˈbatɘ /ˈbætɘ/ v. need *ˈbaɘ /ˈbæɘ/ n. chair *ˈbeba /ˈbebæ/ ˈbæbæ n. form *ˈbeba /ˈbɛbæ/ adj. necessary *ˈbebe /ˈbebe/ ˈbæbe n. bowl *ˈbebe /ˈbebɛ/ ˈbæbɛ adv. quite *ˈbebe /ˈbɛbe/ v. know *ˈbebe /ˈbɛbɛ/ adj. dead *ˈbebœ /ˈbebœ/ ˈbæbœ adv. ever *ˈbebœ /ˈbɛbœ/ adv. together *ˈbebɘ /ˈbebɘ/ ˈbæbɘ adj. small *ˈbebɘ /ˈbɛbɘ/ prep. across *ˈbeda /ˈbedæ/ n. line *ˈbeda /ˈbɛdæ/ v. steal *ˈbede /ˈbede/ n. bed *ˈbede /ˈbedɛ/ n. water, rain *ˈbede /ˈbɛde/ adj. young *ˈbede /ˈbɛdɛ/ det. those *ˈbedœ /ˈbedœ/ v. cook (prepare food) *ˈbedœ /ˈbɛdœ/ adj. better *ˈbedɘ /ˈbedɘ/ v. must *ˈbedɘ /ˈbɛdɘ/ adj. whole *ˈbeha /ˈbehæ/ n. town *ˈbeha /ˈbɛhæ/ n. chance *ˈbehe /ˈbehe/ n. report *ˈbehe /ˈbehɛ/ prep. along *ˈbehe /ˈbɛhe/ adv. how *ˈbehe /ˈbɛhɛ/ n. meat *ˈbehœ /ˈbehœ/ adj. right (correct) *ˈbehœ /ˈbɛhœ/ n. rule *ˈbehɘ /ˈbehɘ/ num. five *ˈbehɘ /ˈbɛhɘ/ v. bring *ˈbeta /ˈbetæ/ n. body *ˈbeta /ˈbɛtæ/ v. receive *ˈbete /ˈbete/ v. practise *ˈbete /ˈbetɛ/ adj. best *ˈbete /ˈbɛte/ v. move *ˈbete /ˈbɛtɛ/ n. boy *ˈbetœ /ˈbetœ/ v. enter *ˈbetœ /ˈbɛtœ/ n. lot *ˈbetɘ /ˈbetɘ/ adj. big *ˈbetɘ /ˈbɛtɘ/ adv. there *ˈbeɘ /ˈbeɘ/ n. peace *ˈbeɘ /ˈbɛɘ/ n. daughter *ˈbœba /ˈbœbæ/ n. system *ˈbœbe /ˈbœbe/ adv. off *ˈbœbe /ˈbœbɛ/ adj. ready *ˈbœbœ /ˈbœbœ/ n. force *ˈbœbɘ /ˈbœbɘ/ n. mother *ˈbœda /ˈbœdæ/ n. right *ˈbœde /ˈbœde/ adv. today *ˈbœde /ˈbœdɛ/ adv. out *ˈbœdœ /ˈbœdœ/ v. show *ˈbœdɘ /ˈbœdɘ/ prep. at *ˈbœha /ˈbœhæ/ v. turn *ˈbœhe /ˈbœhe/ conj. where *ˈbœhe /ˈbœhɛ/ n. program *ˈbœhœ /ˈbœhœ/ v. say *ˈbœhɘ /ˈbœhɘ/ conj. whether *ˈbœta /ˈbœtæ/ adv. always *ˈbœte /ˈbœte/ n. view *ˈbœte /ˈbœtɛ/ adj. clear *ˈbœtœ /ˈbœtœ/ n. glass *ˈbœtɘ /ˈbœtɘ/ v. hold *ˈbœɘ /ˈbœɘ/ v. leave *ˈbɘba /ˈbɘbæ/ det. what *ˈbɘbe /ˈbɘbe/ n. mirror *ˈbɘbe /ˈbɘbɛ/ v. help *ˈbɘbœ /ˈbɘbœ/ num. first *ˈbɘbɘ /ˈbɘbɘ/ adv. so *ˈbɘda /ˈbɘdæ/ det. more *ˈbɘde /ˈbɘde/ n. human *ˈbɘde /ˈbɘdɛ/ adj. wrong *ˈbɘdœ /ˈbɘdœ/ n. month *ˈbɘdɘ /ˈbɘdɘ/ v. choose *ˈbɘha /ˈbɘhæ/ v. fail *ˈbɘhe /ˈbɘhe/ v. work *ˈbɘhe /ˈbɘhɛ/ v. play *ˈbɘhœ /ˈbɘhœ/ conj. after *ˈbɘhɘ /ˈbɘhɘ/ adv. long *ˈbɘta /ˈbɘtæ/ v. eat *ˈbɘte /ˈbɘte/ interj. okay *ˈbɘte /ˈbɘtɛ/ adv. about *ˈbɘtœ /ˈbɘtœ/ n. room (space); n. room (of house) *ˈbɘtɘ /ˈbɘtɘ/ n. bank *ˈbɘɘ /ˈbɘɘ/ adj. true *ˈdaba /ˈdæbæ/ v. watch *ˈdabe /ˈdæbe/ conj. because *ˈdabe /ˈdæbɛ/ adv. on *ˈdabœ /ˈdæbœ/ prep. after *ˈdabɘ /ˈdæbɘ/ n. country *ˈdada /ˈdædæ/ n. team *ˈdade /ˈdæde/ n. group *ˈdade /ˈdædɛ/ prep. between *ˈdadœ /ˈdædœ/ adj. large *ˈdadɘ /ˈdædɘ/ adv. right *ˈdaha /ˈdæhæ/ n. elbow *ˈdahe /ˈdæhe/ adv. once *ˈdahe /ˈdæhɛ/ adj. current *ˈdahœ /ˈdæhœ/ adj. great *ˈdahɘ /ˈdæhɘ/ n. tax *ˈdata /ˈdætæ/ n. river *ˈdate /ˈdæte/ n. father *ˈdate /ˈdætɛ/ v. reach *ˈdatœ /ˈdætœ/ prep. over *ˈdatɘ /ˈdætɘ/ n. kind *ˈdaɘ /ˈdæɘ/ n. earth *ˈdeba /ˈdebæ/ ˈdæbæ adv. often *ˈdeba /ˈdɛbæ/ conj. even *ˈdebe /ˈdebe/ ˈdæbe n. night *ˈdebe /ˈdebɛ/ ˈdæbɛ n. history *ˈdebe /ˈdɛbe/ n. dish *ˈdebe /ˈdɛbɛ/ adj. old *ˈdebœ /ˈdebœ/ ˈdæbœ v. spend *ˈdebœ /ˈdɛbœ/ n. world *ˈdebɘ /ˈdebɘ/ ˈdæbɘ v. see *ˈdebɘ /ˈdɛbɘ/ v. think *ˈdeda /ˈdedæ/ n. health *ˈdeda /ˈdɛdæ/ adj. real *ˈdede /ˈdede/ det. few *ˈdede /ˈdedɛ/ adj. new *ˈdede /ˈdɛde/ n. king *ˈdede /ˈdɛdɛ/ n. mouth *ˈdedœ /ˈdedœ/ adv. home *ˈdedœ /ˈdɛdœ/ n. way *ˈdedɘ /ˈdedɘ/ v. set *ˈdedɘ /ˈdɛdɘ/ det. much *ˈdeha /ˈdehæ/ v. understand *ˈdeha /ˈdɛhæ/ v. save, rescue *ˈdehe /ˈdehe/ v. sit *ˈdehe /ˈdehɛ/ v. roast *ˈdehe /ˈdɛhe/ n. field *ˈdehe /ˈdɛhɛ/ n. paper *ˈdehœ /ˈdehœ/ num. second *ˈdehœ /ˈdɛhœ/ n. point *ˈdehɘ /ˈdehɘ/ adj. slim (of a person) *ˈdehɘ /ˈdɛhɘ/ v. seek *ˈdeta /ˈdetæ/ v. report *ˈdeta /ˈdɛtæ/ n. star *ˈdete /ˈdete/ prep. by *ˈdete /ˈdetɛ/ n. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back *ˈdete /ˈdɛte/ n. sun *ˈdete /ˈdɛtɛ/ prep. among *ˈdetœ /ˈdetœ/ n. office *ˈdetœ /ˈdɛtœ/ n. side *ˈdetɘ /ˈdetɘ/ adj. different *ˈdetɘ /ˈdɛtɘ/ adv. usually *ˈdeɘ /ˈdeɘ/ adj. bad *ˈdeɘ /ˈdɛɘ/ v. increase *ˈdœba /ˈdœbæ/ n. sense *ˈdœbe /ˈdœbe/ v. indicate *ˈdœbe /ˈdœbɛ/ v. describe *ˈdœbœ /ˈdœbœ/ n. girl *ˈdœbɘ /ˈdœbɘ/ n. plate *ˈdœda /ˈdœdæ/ adv. probably *ˈdœde /ˈdœde/ n. condition *ˈdœde /ˈdœdɛ/ adv. course *ˈdœdœ /ˈdœdœ/ v. produce *ˈdœdɘ /ˈdœdɘ/ v. hope *ˈdœha /ˈdœhæ/ det. each *ˈdœhe /ˈdœhe/ n. music *ˈdœhe /ˈdœhɛ/ n. population *ˈdœhœ /ˈdœhœ/ adv. either *ˈdœhɘ /ˈdœhɘ/ v. appear *ˈdœta /ˈdœtæ/ n. day *ˈdœte /ˈdœte/ n. society *ˈdœte /ˈdœtɛ/ v. continue *ˈdœtœ /ˈdœtœ/ n. leader *ˈdœtɘ /ˈdœtɘ/ det. another *ˈdœɘ /ˈdœɘ/ adj. huge *ˈdɘba /ˈdɘbæ/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *ˈdɘbe /ˈdɘbe/ n. area; adv. around *ˈdɘbe /ˈdɘbɛ/ v. kill *ˈdɘbœ /ˈdɘbœ/ n. student *ˈdɘbɘ /ˈdɘbɘ/ num. million *ˈdɘda /ˈdɘdæ/ n. woman *ˈdɘde /ˈdɘde/ n. finger *ˈdɘde /ˈdɘdɛ/ n. question *ˈdɘdœ /ˈdɘdœ/ adv. when *ˈdɘdɘ /ˈdɘdɘ/ v. let, allow *ˈdɘha /ˈdɘhæ/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *ˈdɘhe /ˈdɘhe/ n. fact *ˈdɘhe /ˈdɘhɛ/ adv. forward *ˈdɘhœ /ˈdɘhœ/ v. ride *ˈdɘhɘ /ˈdɘhɘ/ adv. later *ˈdɘta /ˈdɘtæ/ n. guy *ˈdɘte /ˈdɘte/ adv. enough *ˈdɘte /ˈdɘtɛ/ conj. while *ˈdɘtœ /ˈdɘtœ/ n. others *ˈdɘtɘ /ˈdɘtɘ/ n. home *ˈdɘɘ /ˈdɘɘ/ n. hour, time *ˈeba /ˈebæ/ ˈæbæ prep. well *ˈeba /ˈɛbæ/ adv. especially *ˈebe /ˈebe/ ˈæbe n. situation *ˈebe /ˈebɛ/ ˈæbɛ adj. serious *ˈebe /ˈɛbe/ v. add *ˈebe /ˈɛbɛ/ n. part *ˈebœ /ˈebœ/ ˈæbœ n. building *ˈebœ /ˈɛbœ/ adv. yet *ˈebɘ /ˈebɘ/ ˈæbɘ n. time *ˈebɘ /ˈɛbɘ/ adj. last (previous) *ˈeda /ˈedæ/ n. chin *ˈeda /ˈɛdæ/ adj. hot, hot (attractive) *ˈede /ˈede/ n. scene *ˈede /ˈedɛ/ adj. physical *ˈede /ˈɛde/ n. interview *ˈede /ˈɛdɛ/ adv. almost *ˈedœ /ˈedœ/ n. age *ˈedœ /ˈɛdœ/ n. party *ˈedɘ /ˈedɘ/ n. hill *ˈedɘ /ˈɛdɘ/ adv. again *ˈeha /ˈehæ/ v. tell *ˈeha /ˈɛhæ/ n. activity *ˈehe /ˈehe/ adj. main *ˈehe /ˈehɛ/ v. create *ˈehe /ˈɛhe/ n. arm, hand *ˈehe /ˈɛhɛ/ n. car *ˈehœ /ˈehœ/ n. half *ˈehœ /ˈɛhœ/ n. advertisement *ˈehɘ /ˈehɘ/ v. suggest *ˈehɘ /ˈɛhɘ/ v. pass *ˈeta /ˈetæ/ v. come *ˈeta /ˈɛtæ/ num. zero *ˈete /ˈete/ n. military *ˈete /ˈetɛ/ conj. when *ˈete /ˈɛte/ n. family *ˈete /ˈɛtɛ/ n. position *ˈetœ /ˈetœ/ v. perform *ˈetœ /ˈɛtœ/ v. reduce *ˈetɘ /ˈetɘ/ n. technology *ˈetɘ /ˈɛtɘ/ n. name *ˈeɘ /ˈeɘ/ v. grind *ˈeɘ /ˈɛɘ/ v. miss (long for) *ˈhaba /ˈhæbæ/ num. eight *ˈhabe /ˈhæbe/ adv. much *ˈhabe /ˈhæbɛ/ n. police *ˈhabœ /ˈhæbœ/ n. man *ˈhabɘ /ˈhæbɘ/ n. word *ˈhada /ˈhædæ/ n. price *ˈhade /ˈhæde/ n. end *ˈhade /ˈhædɛ/ n. member *ˈhadœ /ˈhædœ/ v. will *ˈhadɘ /ˈhædɘ/ v. find *ˈhaha /ˈhæhæ/ v. live *ˈhahe /ˈhæhe/ v. use *ˈhahe /ˈhæhɛ/ n. value *ˈhahœ /ˈhæhœ/ adj. long *ˈhahɘ /ˈhæhɘ/ prep. around *ˈhata /ˈhætæ/ adv. exactly *ˈhate /ˈhæte/ n. risk *ˈhate /ˈhætɛ/ v. expect *ˈhatœ /ˈhætœ/ adv. maybe *ˈhatɘ /ˈhætɘ/ adj. safe *ˈhaɘ /ˈhæɘ/ adj. weak *ˈheba /ˈhebæ/ ˈhæbæ v. stay, remain *ˈheba /ˈhɛbæ/ num. third *ˈhebe /ˈhebe/ ˈhæbe v. stop, arrest *ˈhebe /ˈhebɛ/ ˈhæbɛ v. believe *ˈhebe /ˈhɛbe/ adv. behind *ˈhebe /ˈhɛbɛ/ n. trip *ˈhebœ /ˈhebœ/ ˈhæbœ prep. off *ˈhebœ /ˈhɛbœ/ adj. hungry *ˈhebɘ /ˈhebɘ/ ˈhæbɘ art. every *ˈhebɘ /ˈhɛbɘ/ n. job *ˈheda /ˈhedæ/ n. education *ˈheda /ˈhɛdæ/ num. one *ˈhede /ˈhede/ n. hole *ˈhede /ˈhedɛ/ n. thing *ˈhede /ˈhɛde/ n. change *ˈhede /ˈhɛdɛ/ n. drug *ˈhedœ /ˈhedœ/ n. summer *ˈhedœ /ˈhɛdœ/ n. role *ˈhedɘ /ˈhedɘ/ n. community *ˈhedɘ /ˈhɛdɘ/ n. term *ˈheha /ˈhehæ/ v. lose *ˈheha /ˈhɛhæ/ adv. perhaps *ˈhehe /ˈhehe/ n. voice *ˈhehe /ˈhehɛ/ v. should *ˈhehe /ˈhɛhe/ n. sound *ˈhehe /ˈhɛhɛ/ n. vegetable *ˈhehœ /ˈhehœ/ adv. soon *ˈhehœ /ˈhɛhœ/ v. sort *ˈhehɘ /ˈhehɘ/ prep. than *ˈhehɘ /ˈhɛhɘ/ n. city *ˈheta /ˈhetæ/ pron. everything *ˈheta /ˈhɛtæ/ n. base *ˈhete /ˈhete/ n. class *ˈhete /ˈhetɛ/ num. three *ˈhete /ˈhɛte/ n. nation *ˈhete /ˈhɛtɛ/ n. stand *ˈhetœ /ˈhetœ/ v. love *ˈhetœ /ˈhɛtœ/ n. language *ˈhetɘ /ˈhetɘ/ v. pull *ˈhetɘ /ˈhɛtɘ/ prep. upon *ˈheɘ /ˈheɘ/ v. bark *ˈheɘ /ˈhɛɘ/ n. room (of house) *ˈhœba /ˈhœbæ/ adj. able *ˈhœbe /ˈhœbe/ v. become *ˈhœbe /ˈhœbɛ/ det. several *ˈhœbœ /ˈhœbœ/ v. test *ˈhœbɘ /ˈhœbɘ/ adv. more *ˈhœda /ˈhœdæ/ v. talk *ˈhœde /ˈhœde/ num. six *ˈhœde /ˈhœdɛ/ n. plan *ˈhœdœ /ˈhœdœ/ v. remember *ˈhœdɘ /ˈhœdɘ/ n. air *ˈhœha /ˈhœhæ/ n. centre *ˈhœhe /ˈhœhe/ adv. finally *ˈhœhe /ˈhœhɛ/ num. seven *ˈhœhœ /ˈhœhœ/ v. please *ˈhœhɘ /ˈhœhɘ/ n. expert *ˈhœta /ˈhœtæ/ n. toe *ˈhœte /ˈhœte/ art. no *ˈhœte /ˈhœtɛ/ adv. actually *ˈhœtœ /ˈhœtœ/ n. film *ˈhœtɘ /ˈhœtɘ/ v. break *ˈhœɘ /ˈhœɘ/ n. story, plot *ˈhɘba /ˈhɘbæ/ v. listen *ˈhɘbe /ˈhɘbe/ adv. only *ˈhɘbe /ˈhɘbɛ/ v. attack *ˈhɘbœ /ˈhɘbœ/ n. cost *ˈhɘbɘ /ˈhɘbɘ/ adj. early *ˈhɘda /ˈhɘdæ/ adj. fat; n. fat *ˈhɘde /ˈhɘde/ adv. as *ˈhɘde /ˈhɘdɛ/ v. read *ˈhɘdœ /ˈhɘdœ/ adj. single *ˈhɘdɘ /ˈhɘdɘ/ v. like *ˈhɘha /ˈhɘhæ/ v. catch *ˈhɘhe /ˈhɘhe/ v. include *ˈhɘhe /ˈhɘhɛ/ v. take *ˈhɘhœ /ˈhɘhœ/ n. type *ˈhɘhɘ /ˈhɘhɘ/ n. hair (of head), hair (of body) *ˈhɘta /ˈhɘtæ/ n. race *ˈhɘte /ˈhɘte/ prep. without *ˈhɘte /ˈhɘtɛ/ n. son *ˈhɘtœ /ˈhɘtœ/ n. god *ˈhɘtɘ /ˈhɘtɘ/ n. interest *ˈhɘɘ /ˈhɘɘ/ n. one *ˈtaba /ˈtæbæ/ n. stock *ˈtabe /ˈtæbe/ v. head *ˈtabe /ˈtæbɛ/ v. imagine *ˈtabœ /ˈtæbœ/ v. get *ˈtabɘ /ˈtæbɘ/ n. child *ˈtada /ˈtædæ/ n. ditch *ˈtade /ˈtæde/ num. nine *ˈtade /ˈtædɛ/ adj. hard *ˈtadœ /ˈtædœ/ v. might *ˈtadɘ /ˈtædɘ/ adj. tired *ˈtaha /ˈtæhæ/ adj. strong *ˈtahe /ˈtæhe/ n. seat *ˈtahe /ˈtæhɛ/ adj. high *ˈtahœ /ˈtæhœ/ v. behave (act) *ˈtahɘ /ˈtæhɘ/ v. elect *ˈtata /ˈtætæ/ n. information *ˈtate /ˈtæte/ adv. in *ˈtate /ˈtætɛ/ adj. red *ˈtatœ /ˈtætœ/ adj. easy *ˈtatɘ /ˈtætɘ/ adj. right (direction) *ˈtaɘ /ˈtæɘ/ v. speak *ˈteba /ˈtebæ/ ˈtæbæ n. character *ˈteba /ˈtɛbæ/ v. feel *ˈtebe /ˈtebe/ ˈtæbe n. effect *ˈtebe /ˈtebɛ/ ˈtæbɛ n. desk *ˈtebe /ˈtɛbe/ v. do *ˈtebe /ˈtɛbɛ/ v. develop *ˈtebœ /ˈtebœ/ ˈtæbœ adj. free *ˈtebœ /ˈtɛbœ/ n. house *ˈtebɘ /ˈtebɘ/ ˈtæbɘ n. result *ˈtebɘ /ˈtɛbɘ/ n. work *ˈteda /ˈtedæ/ adv. where *ˈteda /ˈtɛdæ/ adv. now *ˈtede /ˈtede/ adv. why *ˈtede /ˈtedɛ/ n. north *ˈtede /ˈtɛde/ adv. really *ˈtede /ˈtɛdɛ/ adj. black *ˈtedœ /ˈtedœ/ n. wall *ˈtedœ /ˈtɛdœ/ v. be (temporary state) *ˈtedɘ /ˈtedɘ/ n. idea *ˈtedɘ /ˈtɛdɘ/ adv. still *ˈteha /ˈtehæ/ n. patient *ˈteha /ˈtɛhæ/ v. pay *ˈtehe /ˈtehe/ n. industry *ˈtehe /ˈtehɛ/ adj. likely *ˈtehe /ˈtɛhe/ adj. open *ˈtehe /ˈtɛhɛ/ adv. around *ˈtehœ /ˈtehœ/ v. ask *ˈtehœ /ˈtɛhœ/ v. provide *ˈtehɘ /ˈtehɘ/ n. market *ˈtehɘ /ˈtɛhɘ/ prep. according *ˈteta /ˈtetæ/ n. rain *ˈteta /ˈtɛtæ/ n. face, forehead *ˈtete /ˈtete/ pron. nothing *ˈtete /ˈtetɛ/ n. mind *ˈtete /ˈtɛte/ v. call *ˈtete /ˈtɛtɛ/ v. fall *ˈtetœ /ˈtetœ/ v. base *ˈtetœ /ˈtɛtœ/ adj. special *ˈtetɘ /ˈtetɘ/ n. experience *ˈtetɘ /ˈtɛtɘ/ prep. into *ˈteɘ /ˈteɘ/ n. box *ˈteɘ /ˈtɛɘ/ adj. social *ˈtœba /ˈtœbæ/ v. rise *ˈtœbe /ˈtœbe/ det. both *ˈtœbe /ˈtœbɛ/ pron. everyone *ˈtœbœ /ˈtœbœ/ adv. down *ˈtœbɘ /ˈtœbɘ/ adv. most *ˈtœda /ˈtœdæ/ pron. one *ˈtœde /ˈtœde/ n. project *ˈtœde /ˈtœdɛ/ conj. or *ˈtœdœ /ˈtœdœ/ n. fish *ˈtœdɘ /ˈtœdɘ/ v. send *ˈtœha /ˈtœhæ/ n. book *ˈtœhe /ˈtœhe/ v. drop *ˈtœhe /ˈtœhɛ/ n. figure *ˈtœhœ /ˈtœhœ/ n. event *ˈtœhɘ /ˈtœhɘ/ n. reason *ˈtœta /ˈtœtæ/ n. queen *ˈtœte /ˈtœte/ v. consider *ˈtœte /ˈtœtɛ/ v. grow *ˈtœtœ /ˈtœtœ/ n. policy *ˈtœtɘ /ˈtœtɘ/ n. church *ˈtœɘ /ˈtœɘ/ prep. toward *ˈtɘba /ˈtɘbæ/ adj. only *ˈtɘbe /ˈtɘbe/ v. breathe *ˈtɘbe /ˈtɘbɛ/ v. fight *ˈtɘbœ /ˈtɘbœ/ n. brother *ˈtɘbɘ /ˈtɘbɘ/ v. learn *ˈtɘda /ˈtɘdæ/ n. need *ˈtɘde /ˈtɘde/ adv. just *ˈtɘde /ˈtɘdɛ/ n. factor *ˈtɘdœ /ˈtɘdœ/ n. use *ˈtɘdɘ /ˈtɘdɘ/ n. number *ˈtɘha /ˈtɘhæ/ n. sport *ˈtɘhe /ˈtɘhe/ v. throw *ˈtɘhe /ˈtɘhɛ/ v. burst *ˈtɘhœ /ˈtɘhœ/ n. steam *ˈtɘhɘ /ˈtɘhɘ/ v. follow *ˈtɘta /ˈtɘtæ/ n. berry *ˈtɘte /ˈtɘte/ n. minute *ˈtɘte /ˈtɘtɛ/ v. cause *ˈtɘtœ /ˈtɘtœ/ v. make *ˈtɘtɘ /ˈtɘtɘ/ n. friend *ˈtɘɘ /ˈtɘɘ/ n. show *ˈœba /ˈœbæ/ n. head *ˈœbe /ˈœbe/ n. site *ˈœbe /ˈœbɛ/ adj. simple *ˈœbœ /ˈœbœ/ n. week *ˈœbɘ /ˈœbɘ/ v. start, begin *ˈœda /ˈœdæ/ n. soil *ˈœde /ˈœde/ prep. before *ˈœde /ˈœdɛ/ v. wear *ˈœdœ /ˈœdœ/ adj. sick, unwell *ˈœdɘ /ˈœdɘ/ v. claim *ˈœha /ˈœhæ/ n. fruit *ˈœhe /ˈœhe/ det. this *ˈœhe /ˈœhɛ/ conj. though *ˈœhœ /ˈœhœ/ adj. low *ˈœhɘ /ˈœhɘ/ pron. each *ˈœta /ˈœtæ/ conj. until *ˈœte /ˈœte/ v. build *ˈœte /ˈœtɛ/ adj. white, blank *ˈœtœ /ˈœtœ/ adj. good *ˈœtɘ /ˈœtɘ/ v. arrive *ˈœɘ /ˈœɘ/ prep. away *ˈɘba /ˈɘbæ/ n. action *ˈɘbe /ˈɘbe/ n. wrist *ˈɘbe /ˈɘbɛ/ n. parent *ˈɘbœ /ˈɘbœ/ adv. even *ˈɘbɘ /ˈɘbɘ/ adv. very *ˈɘda /ˈɘdæ/ v. write *ˈɘde /ˈɘde/ adv. before *ˈɘde /ˈɘdɛ/ v. answer *ˈɘdœ /ˈɘdœ/ n. sky; adv. up *ˈɘdɘ /ˈɘdɘ/ n. future *ˈɘha /ˈɘhæ/ adj. federal *ˈɘhe /ˈɘhe/ n. husband *ˈɘhe /ˈɘhɛ/ n. answer *ˈɘhœ /ˈɘhœ/ n. series *ˈɘhɘ /ˈɘhɘ/ adv. far *ˈɘta /ˈɘtæ/ adv. here *ˈɘte /ˈɘte/ n. size *ˈɘte /ˈɘtɛ/ v. run *ˈɘtœ /ˈɘtœ/ adv. too *ˈɘtɘ /ˈɘtɘ/ n. organisation *ˈɘɘ /ˈɘɘ/ n. foot Category:Language Category:Arms Race Category:Languages Category:Language Terminoligy Category:Tsoli Category:Wishoian Category:Puwoyn Category:'putunksian Category:He'toeboeian Category:'yaban Category:'xunten Category:Tuls'usian Category:Lunan Category:Lef'deiti Category:E'men Category:Achoian Category:Nu'baan Category:Gender Category:Case Category:Definite article Category:Indefinite article Category:Plurals Category:Morphology Category:Adpositions